Um Golpe de Cupido
by Milly Latleia
Summary: Rin é apaixonada por seu chefe.Ele parece ñ notá-la,até o dia q ela é atingida na cabeça por uma estatueta d Cupido.Rin fica convencida q ele é seu noivo eq estão apaixonados um pelo outro!claro q ela está enganada.Será q Sesshy vai corrigir esse engano?
1. Ela e Ele!

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**resumo:**** Jovem solteira apaixonada pelo chefe. Favor reconhecer e corresponder ao sentimento... **

_Esse é o anúncio que Rin Dobson secretamente deseja mandar publicar na seção Toque Pessoal da revista Atitudes. Em vez disso, porém, o sexy mas tímido Sesshoumaru Warren a encarrega de tentar localizar uma antiga colega de faculdade, a quem ele quer pedir em casamento. Se Sesshoumaru pensa que procurar uma esposa para ele é uma das funções de seu cargo de secretária, está completamente enganado!_

_Sesshoumaru sente uma atração secreta por Rin, mas não tem nenhuma pista quanto aos sentimentos dela. Até o dia em que ela á atingida na cabeça por uma estatueta de Cupido... Agora Rin está convencida de que ele é seu noivo e de que estão perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro! Claro que ela está enganada... Mas será que Sesshoumaru está disposto a corrigir esse engano?_

* * *

**--o--**

**Um Golpe de Cupido **

**--o--**

**Capítulo I – Ela... e... Ele?! **

**--o--**

Uma tangerina. Cinco biscoitos de água e sal. Três cenourinhas. Uma xícara de queijo branco em cubinhos. Dois biscoitos doces.

Rin Dobson sorriu diante daquela maravilha de almoço, tudo arrumadinho sobre o guardanapo aberto em cima da escrivaninha.

Não estava conseguindo descascar a tangerina com aquelas unhas tão curtas. Vivia lutando para não roê-las, mas o hábito era forte demais.

Mas também, que importava isso? Suas mãos não serviam mesmo para anúncio de esmalte, e , além do mais, as unhas curtinhas possibilitavam-lhe maior velocidade no teclado do computador.

Rin acabou por arrancar a casaca da fruta com os dentes, submetendo-se ao sabor ácido e amargo. Com uma careta, voltou o olhar para seu projeto especial de fim de ano: cartões de Natal de todos os tipos amontoavam-se sobre o lado direito do tampo da mesa. Colocando distraidamente um cubinho de queijo na boca, tentou imaginar quantos daqueles cartões poderia usar para sua colagem de festas. 

- Ah, menina, não faça a bobagem de deixar que _Ele _a veja mexendo com esses cartões!

Rin ergueu o olhar para Kanna King, uma de suas colegas de_ Pool_ de secretárias, que surgira ao lado de sua escrivaninha. 

- Mas o Natal está chegando! – protestou Rin.

- Não importa, o sr. Warren não quer saber de enfeites pessoais na mesa de ninguém.

- Puxa, Kanna, não é possível que ele não faça uma exceção na época das festas!

- Muito bem, então – respondeu a outra moça – Vá em frente e recorte suas figurinhas. Mas depois não se queixe. Sabe quantas assistentes o sr. Warren teve nos últimos cinco anos? – Rin fez que não com a cabeça, havia apenas um ano que trabalhava nas Indústrias Warren. – Onze, minha querida – prossegui Kanna . – _Onze!_ Tire suas próprias conclusões – finalizou, afastando-se em direção a mesa de Jaken e colocando uma pasta de documentos na caixa de _Entrada._

Jaken Robinson, assistente executivo do sr. Warren, estava de férias até o dia 5 de janeiro. Com isso, todas as outras secretárias eram obrigadas a fazer horas extras. E Rin estava tendo muito mais contato com o sr. Sesshoumaru Warren do que antes.

Ao pensar nisso, ela perdeu a noção de onde se encontrava. A pilha de cartões se desvaneceu de sua vista e, embora continuasse a comer, nem sentiu mais o sabor de coisa alguma. Tudo o que via a sua frente era Sesshoumaru. Seu doce e incompreendido Sesshoumaru...

A estridente campainha do interfone a fez voltar a realidade. Rin levantou-se, apanhou seu bloco de anotações e passou correndo em frente a mesa do Jaken, dirigindo-se a sala do sr. Warren. Antes de entrar, ajeitou a saia e o suéter, ambos comprados em uma liquidação, depois bateu delicadamente a imponente porta de madeira entalhada e abriu-a. 

Fechou novamente a porta e, enquanto se aproximava da imensa mesa do chefe, viu que ele nem sequer levantara os olhos dos documentos que examinava. Mesmo assim, a cada passo silencioso que dava sobre o espesso carpete cinzento, Rin sentia o coração bater cada vez mais forte e a respiração se acelerar. 

- Pois não, sr. Warren.

Ele não respondeu nem ergueu o olhar por mais alguns momentos. Melhor, pois, assim, Rin teve a oportunidade de encher os olhos com a imagem daquele homem maravilhoso. Sesshoumaru Warren tinha uma beleza clássica. O nariz fino, a marca em forma de lua na testa e as duas faixas em cada lado do rosto... Os olhos, eram fantásticos: âmbares, penetrantes... Cativantes. E quando ele sorria, então! Seu sorriso iluminava tudo a seu redor, pena serem tão raros. Sesshoumaru era alto mais sem exagero, media pouco mais de um metro e oitenta. Seu corpo, porém, era maciço e vigoroso. Rin já lhe vira os braços, certa vez em que ele enrolara as mangas da camisa. Eram fortes e musculosos, e desde então haviam passado a fazer parte dos sonhos dela. 

- Preciso que a senhorita anote um texto para mim – declarou Sesshoumaru afinal.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu ela, sentando-se na cadeira que ficava a frente e um pouco a direita da enorme escrivaninha. Cruzou discretamente as pernas, apoiou o bloco na coxa direita e dirigiu ao chefe o melhor de seus sorrisos. Sesshoumaru nem viu, continuava de olhos baixos para os papéis que estava lendo.

- Por favor, anote exatamente o que vou lhe ditar: _Kagura __Baskin__, ex-aluna da __Vassar__, ligar para S.W _

Rin ergueu os olhos para ele, a caneta ainda em posição sobre o bloco.

- Sim, senhor, pode prosseguir.

- É apenas isso. Por favor, digite esse anúncio e, amanhã cedo, leve-o a redação da revista_ Atitudes_. Quero-o publicado na edição do dia 18 de dezembro.

- Na seção de classificados pessoais?

- Exatamente – confirmou Sesshoumaru, dirigindo-lhe um rápido olhar de esguelha.

Por mais rápido que tivesse sido aquele olhar, no entanto, Rin percebeu a inconfundível paixão que brilhava naqueles olhos claros. Era evidente que Sesshoumaru a amava. Ele só não sabia disso, ainda...

Mas quem seria aquela tal de Kagura Baskin? Por que Sesshoumaru decidira mandar publicar um anúncio para encontrá-la? A revista_ Atitudes_ era sofisticadíssima, lida em todo o mundo pelas pessoas bem-sucedidas. Uma das seções que mais faziam sucesso era a chamada "Toque Pessoal", em que, duas vezes por mês, os leitores mandavam publicar anúncios para encontrar amores ou amigos, ou ainda para mandar amores ou amigos sumirem e nunca mais aparecerem.

Kagura Baskin. Seria uma antiga colega de escola de Sesshoumaru? Quem sabe do tempo em que ele estudara em Harvard... Ou talvez fosse uma ex-sócia nos negócios. E se fosse uma ex-namora? Ah, meu Kami, isso não!

- Srta. Dobson?

- Sim, pois não?

- Por que ainda está aqui?

Rin volto subitamente a realidade. Com um sorriso constrangido, levantou-se e foi se afastando até se chocar de costas com a porta. O chefe continuou a fitá-la, enquanto ela lutava para girar a maçaneta, deixando cair o bloco de anotações, mas quando Rin se abaixou para apanhá-la, Sesshoumaru já voltara a atenção para os documentos que lia.

Ela saiu atabalhoadamente da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, e, a regressar para a sua escrivaninha, baixou o olhar para o nome anotado em seu bloco. Kagura Baskin. _Kagura_. Com sua personalidade firme e vigorosa, Sesshoumaru precisava de uma mulher com um nome mais tradicional. _Rin_, por exemplo. 

O telefone tocou e ela corre para atender.

- Recepção do sr. Warren, pois não?

- Oi, Rin.

- Ah, olá, Kikyou – ela respondeu, sentando-se. – Como vai?

- Estou ótima. Escute, estou ligando para avisar que vamos abrir mais um restaurante pouco antes do Natal. Não fica longe do seu trabalho.

- Ah, sei... – Rin estranhou a ligação da irmã, que não costumava convidá-la para seus eventos repletos de celebridades. Kikyou e outras três modelos, cuja renda anuais somadas dariam para acabar com a dívida interna do país, haviam aberto cinco restaurantes. E o tinham feito sem precisar da presença de Rin, por que dessa vez seria diferente?

- E então, Rin? – insistiu Kikyou. – Gostaria ou não de comparecer?

- Eu?

- É claro, sua bobinha. Já passou da hora de você ver o que tenho feito na vida.

- Fui a inauguração daquele seu outro restaurante em SoHo, lembra-se?

- Foi? Puxa, é mesmo... E o que acho dele? 

- Achei bonito... Muito... moderno.

- Ótimo – respondeu Kikyou. – Então posso colocar seu nome na lista dos convites confirmados?

- Acho que sim. Em que dia vai ser?

- Vinte e três de dezembro, um domingo. E, Rin, será que poderia pedir ao seu chefe para ir também? Como nosso convidado, naturalmente. 

Rin sentiu-se invadir mais uma vez pela decepção, sua velha conhecida, sua companheira de infância.

- O sr. Warren está com a agenda cheia – respondeu por fim, esforçando-se para que sua voz não traísse seu desapontamento. – Você sabe, ele é um homem muito ocupado.

- Mas será que você não poderia ao menos perguntar? – insistiu Kikyou. – Ele é o tipo de cliente de quem estamos precisando. Se gostar, pode voltar outras vezes, e levar os amigos dele.

- Não, o sr. Warren não vai poder ir. Acabo de consultar sua agenda, ele estará viajando.

- Ora, mas que droga... 

- Mas pode deixar que na volta da viagem eu falo a ele do novo restaurante. 

- Muito obrigada – disse Kikyou em tom aborrecido, e Rin quase podia ver o muxoxo de contrariedade que a irmã estava fazendo. Aquele "biquinho" de menina mimada costumava deixar ainda mais bonita a lindíssima Kikyou, cujo rosto perseguia Rin a cada esquina, em outdoors por toda Manhattan. – Bom, Rin, tenho um milhão de coisas para resolver. A gente se fala em breve, está bem?

- Está b... – Rin tentou responder, mas a irmã já havia desligado. Não que Kikyou fosse indelicada de propósito, é que possuía uma visão um tanto distorcida do mundo. Nicolau Copérnico que fosse para o espaço: o verdadeiro centro do universo era Kikyou Dobson. Bom, ao menos quando não estava na presença das outras duas irmãs.

As fantásticas irmãs Dobson... A mais velha, Sango, vinha de concluir uma triunfante turnê de concertos com a Orquestra Sinfônica de Boston, havia alguns dias Rin lera uma matéria sobre ela na revista_Times._

Depois vinha Kagome. Dois anos mais jovem que Sango, e já fazia parte da lista dos maiores outores de _bestsellers _ dos Estados Unidos. "A romancista de nossa geração", segundo a revista _People_. Tudo o que Rin sabia era que Kagome não respondera as suas últimas três cartas.

Kikyou vinha em seguida. Começara a trabalhar como modelo aos quatorze anos, depois fizera aquela capa para a _Sports__Illustrated_ e logo se tornara uma das mais famosas _topmodels_ do mundo.

Três garotas incríveis, lindas e talentosas... E, finalmente, vinha a caçula, Rin. Rin, que não tinha o menor ouvido para a música. A moderadamente atraente Rin. A medíocre Rin, cuja maior fama na sociedade novaiorquina era a de _não ser_ uma de suas irmãs. 

Com um profundo suspiro, Rin abandonou as reminiscências familiares e voltou a ocupar o pensamento com Kagura Baskin. Quem seria essa Kagura Baskin, meu kami? Por que será que Sesshoumaru não tinha o número de telefone dela? E que papel teria desempenhado no passado dele? 

Rin digitou o anúncio, imprimiu-o e, lendo-o pela milésima vez, chegou a conclusão de que o texto estava totalmente inadequado. Kagura jamais se sentiria tentada a responder a um apelo tão frio e sucinto.

Os dedos hábeis voavam por sobre o teclado, enquanto ela digitava e deletava, digitava e deletava até chegar ao texto perfeito para o anúncio. Em seguida ligou para a redação da revista Atitudes, a fim de pedir o endereço e horário de atendimento, Sesshoumaru lhe dissera para ir lá pessoalmente, e era isso que ela iria fazer.

Depois ligou para a telefonista lá na recepção, para avisar que no dia seguinte chegaria ao escritório com mais ou menos uma hora de atraso. Finalmente guardou na bolsa os dois anúncios, o de Sesshoumaru e o dela, ainda tinha pela frente toda uma tarde de trabalho.

**--o--**

Enquanto esperava ser atendida, Rin lia o anúncio que redigira, depois o de Sesshoumaru, depois o dela e de novo, vezes e vezes sem conta. O texto que escrevera era poético, sincero, tocante; o dele era seco e frio.

Quando, por fim, foi chamada ao balcão, ainda não chagara a uma conclusão definitiva: qual dos dois mandaria publicar?

- Eu quero publicar um classificado pessoal, por favor.

- Você o trouxe por escrito? – perguntou a atendente, com visível mau humor. Rin fez que sim com a cabeça, consciente de que chagara o momento de tomar uma decisão. – E então? – insistiu a outra. – Vamos, mocinha, não tenho o dia todo.

Rin sabia com absoluta certeza que o anúncio que escrevera traria Kagura de volta para a vida de Sesshoumaru.

Então entregou a atendente o outro, o do texto frio e impessoal.

Afinal de contas, não era nenhuma idiota.

**--o--**

O índice Dow Jones caíra cinco pontos, ainda por cima, Sesshoumaru estava com dor de cabeça.

Sesshoumaru tomou três aspirinas, apagou a luz e voltou para a cama, recomeçando a ler o contrato de Riverside.

Não fazia cinco minutos que voltara a se concentrar e o telefone tocou. Com um suspiro, Sesshoumaru se lembrou de que havia no mundo somente duas pessoas capazes de ligar a uma hora daquelas: ou Hakudoushi, ou sua mãe, no navio no qual fazia um cruzeiro pelo Caribe. Desejou que fosse Hakudoushi 

- Ah, querido, você nem imagina!

- Oi, okaasan. O que foi?

- Eu ganhei, Sesshy! Eu ganhei!

- Ganhou o quê?

- O concurso de fantasias – respondeu a sra. Warren. – Foi um sucesso! Todo mundo me aplaudindo... Ah, meu filho, você devia estar aqui para ver!

- Eu gostaria muito, okaasan – disse Sesshoumaru, desistindo de terminar o exame do contrato, no dia seguinte acordaria meia hora mais cedo e pronto. – Conte-me como foi – pediu, em fingido tom de interesse, recostando-se nos travesseiros. 

Sua mãe não se fez de rogada, contando tudo de forma irritantemente detalhada. Sesshoumaru teve de ouvir a descrição do vestido que ela usava, da bolsa, dos sapatos, dos pratos que comera no jantar do navio. O relato parecia não ter mais fim e, quando ela fazia uma pausa, ele emitia um ou outro monossílabo apenas para confirmar que ainda estava escutando.

Seus pensamentos, porém, encontrava-se longe, na decisão que tomara na última sexta-feira. Enquanto sua mãe tecia elogios a lagosta, ele tentava imaginar o que aconteceria se lhe contasse o que decidira...

O que sua mãe não entendia era que Kagura era exatamente o que ele precisava. A moça era sofisticadíssima e suficientemente bem informada para participar com sucesso de qualquer conversa durante um jantar de negócios. Era muito bonita e vinha de uma ótima família. O que Sesshoumaru não conseguia lembrar era o exato motivo de seu rompimento com Kagura, havia alguns anos. Devia ter sido algo relacionado a morte do pai dele, uma época muito difícil em sua vida. Ele, porém, conseguira sobreviver, assumira a direção da empresa e os cuidados com sua mãe. E agora chagara o momento de iniciar uma nova fase em sua existência. Uma esposa, filhos. Ele logo completaria 32 anos e, quando isso acontecesse, queria já ter resolvido aquele assunto de casamento.

Tudo dependia de se Kagura ainda lia aquela maldita revista. Sesshoumaru não sabia por que ela não deixara endereço ou número de telefone com seu último senhorio. Seus pais haviam morrido havia vários anos, e ela não tinha irmãos nem irmãs. Ele tentara localizá-la por meio do centro acadêmico da faculdade, da associação de ex-alunos, mas nada conseguira.

A única informação que obtivera fora a de que Kagome estava morando no exterior. Quem sabe ela já tivesse voltado para os Estados Unidos... Mesmo se não tivesse, no entanto, Sesshoumaru sabia que Kagura continuaria a assinar a revista _Atitudes _em qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Sesshy, querido?

- Sim, okaasan?

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que está fazendo, lendo o _Wall__Street__Journal_ enquanto eu fico aqui falando sozinha feito uma boba?

- Não, claro que não – ele se apresou a responder. – É que estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Já tomou algum remédio?

- Já tomei algumas aspirinas, não se preocupe.

- Ah, meu filho, você deve estar pensando que eu não passo de uma velha escandalosa... Imagina só, vencer um concurso de fantasias na minha idade!

- Que mal há nisso? Você merece o direito de se divertir, okaasan.

- É acho que sim – concordou ela. – E não precisa se preocupar, querido, Kim e Molly estão tomando conta de mim direitinho. – Sesshoumaru franziu a testa com desagrado, não era para sua mãe ter percebido que ele contratara as duas para ficar discretamente de olho nela. – Ora, meu filho – prosseguiu a sra. Warren - Pare de fazer essa cara feia que eu sei que está fazendo, achou mesmo que eu demoraria muito a descobrir? Agora, Sesshy, vá dormir, você precisa descansar.

- Está bem, okaasan, boa noite.

- Boa noite, querido, volto a ligar em breve.

Sesshoumaru desligou e se levantou para ir escovar os dentes, depois ajustou o despertador para as quatro e meia em vez de para as cinco.

Ao se ajeitar sob as cobertas, recomeçou a tentar recordar por que, afinal de contas, rompera o relacionamento com Kagura. Sabia apenas que a iniciativa partira dele, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar do motivo. Não devia ter sido nada de muito importante, tinha certeza de que ela daria uma mãe maravilhosa para seus filhos, que seria uma esposa muito eficiente. E, se não lhe falhava a memória, o que não faltava a Kagura era eficiência na cama.

Sua esperança era de que ela não demorasse muito para responder ao anúncio, senão, ele teria de contratar um detetive particular. Sesshoumaru queria se casar o mais depressa possível e, se não conseguisse localizar Kagura, teria de sair a procura de outra. Estremeceu só de pensar nisso.

As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis para ele se o Jaken não estivesse de férias. Seu trabalho continuava a ser feito, mas sem a ajuda de seu assistente, ele tinha de dedicar muito mais de seu tempo a cada tarefa. Ainda bem que aquela moça... Como se chamava? Rina? Ainda bem que era boa conhecedora da língua inglesa, e ele não precisava ficar revisando o que ela digitava.

* * *

**--o--**

**Próximas emoções!!-**

_Um belo golpe de Cupido!_

- Ei, cuidado aí!

- Quer dizer que a minha cabeça levou um golpe de... _Cupido?!_

- É Kagura. Kagura Baskin.

**--o--**

Eie!! To tão feliz!! 

**primeiro **porque adorei, não, **eu amei**!! Os reviews que recebi no último capitulo de Jogo Secreto, to tão feliz que tenham curtido o final da estória!! Amos vcs minhas leitoras que me acompanharam nessa estória, muitos beijos!! e pra quem ainda não leu, fique sabendo que essa estória e muito bem recomendada por todas as minhas leitoras -sorri- 

em **segundo **olha só já estamos no segundo livrinho...quero dizer...na segunda fic, onde a estória promete muitas coisas, entre elas, senas muito calientes! Não quero falar muito senão vou estragar a surpresa...mas posso dizer que a estória só vai ficar realmente mais interessante do terceiro capitulo em diante...até lá vocês vão conhecendo os personagens principais e o que vai acontecer com a Rin...ai..ai...ei vocês repararam que o Sesshoumaru ainda não sabe o nome da Rin?! Me pergunto como é que ele foi contratar a Rin sem saber o nome dela...

Ah nossa... já esta bom pra um só dia... então... até a próxima!! Beijos...

-_Deixem seus reviews!! Vocês sabem o como isso é importante pra mim, né?! preciso deles como motivação pra continuar, é claro, saber o que minhas queridas leitoras acham dessas estórias!! Beijocas!! ja ne!!_-

**--o--**


	2. Um belo golpe de Cupido!

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo II – Um belo golpe de Cupido!**

**--o--**

No dia em que o anúncio iria sair, Rin levantou-se ao nascer do sol. Seus sonhos haviam sido deliciosos, povoados com a imagem de Sesshoumaru e com cenas de ternura e paixão.

Apressada, jogou para o lado seus cobertores e se sentou na beirada da cama, procurando, com os pés, a proteção dos chinelinhos acolchoados. O chão do cubículo que Rin chamava de apartamento costumava ser terrivelmente frio de manhã, mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar o aquecimento ligado durante a noite. Manhattan era cheia de magia, porém o custo de vida naquela cidade era bastante alto.

Envolveu-se as pressas em seu roupão e foi para o banheiro com os dentes batendo de frio, aquele era o pior cômodo do apartamento, o mais gelado. Em seguida correu para a sala, ansiosa para ver sua árvore de Natal a luz da manhã. Contemplou com ternura a arvorezinha, a _sua _árvore, que pendia um pouco para um lado e que perdera um ou outro galinho, mas que ela enfeitara com todo amor e carinho. Rin fizera pequenos laços de fita e costurara cestinhas de pano, que enchera de pirulitos. E fizera também graciosos enfeites de pano em forma de moldura, colocando em cada um a fotografia de alguém de quem gostava.

Desnecessário dizer que a fotografia de Sesshoumaru ocupava o lugar de honra.

Eram enfeites feitos em casa, não chegavam sequer aos pés das lindas decorações vendidas nas lojas, porém para Rin, tinham um significado todo especial. E daí se as outras pessoas não conseguiam ver as coisas como ela via? E daí se achassem que Rin tinha um parafuso solto? Seus olhos eram capazes de enxergar maravilhas, e era isso que lhe dava forças para se levantar da cama a cada manhã.

Aproximando-se do balcão da pia, Rin ligou a cafeteira, depois debruçou-se sobre a mesa minúscula e ligou o chuveiro. Na verdade, era bastante conveniente ter a banheira na cozinha, assim podia preparar o café e tomar banho ao mesmo tempo.

Livrando-se das roupas, pulou para dentro da banheira e entrou embaixo do jato morno do chuveiro, fechando a cortina plástica circular.

No meio do banho, porém, esqueceu-se de que era apenas Rin. Na realidade, estava tomando uma ducha _com ele. _Sesshoumaru lavava-lhe os cabelos com movimentos suaves dos dedos longos e fortes, e ela se inclinou ligeiramente para trás a fim de sentir o corpo quente e molhado dele de encontro as suas costas...

**--o--**

Sesshoumaru ajustou sua gravata de seda cinzenta. O viva-voz do telefone, instalado no banheiro, chiava com o ruído de estática enquanto ele esperava que Hakudoushi retornasse de outra ligação.

- Ainda está aí, Sesshoumaru?

- Estou – respondeu ele. – Mas vou sair daqui a dois segundos.

- Sei que não gosta de ser interrompido de manhã – disse Hakudoushi -, mas preciso saber onde pretende passar a véspera de Natal.

- Ah, Hakudoushi, sei lá. Ainda falta uma semana.

- Sara quer que você venha cear conosco, e não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não confirmar a sua presença.

- Por que não diz a sua irmã que ela precisa sair e se distrair um pouco mais? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Olhe só quem fala! Logo você, cujo último encontro com uma garota deve ter sido há mais de um ano!

- Desculpe-me, Hakudoushi. Mas vou ter de desligar.

- Espere, espere, não é hoje que sai aquele seu anúncio na revista?

- Sim, é hoje.

- E o que vai fazer se ela ligar? – insistiu Hakudoushi.

- Vou atender o telefone, ora. E, agora até logo, vou desligar.

Hakudoushi, antigo companheiro de dormitório e melhor amigo de Sesshoumaru, tinha diversas manias irritantes, uma delas era a de lhe telefonar de manhã, quando ele precisava da linha livre para seus corretores da Bolsa. O mercado asiático pouco estava se importando com seus planos para o Natal e, para dizer a verdade, Sesshoumaru se importava menos ainda. As pessoas pareciam supervalorizar aquelas inconvenientes festas de fim de ano, que só serviam para atrapalhar os negócios. O que Sesshoumaru não contara ao amigo era que pretendia aproveitar aquele intervalo para se casar. Isso se Kagura ligasse... Se ela já tivesse se casado. Se...

Um resquício de dúvida, porém, ainda permanecia na mente de Sesshoumaru. Se a reconciliação com Kagura não desse certo, ele teria de recomeçar a sair com outras mulheres, e essa era a última coisa que desejava no mundo. Só de pensar nisso sentia um arrepio de angústia, pois não gostava de fazer coisas para as quais era desajeitado.

Na cozinha, Sesshoumaru encontrou a mesa posta com seu café da manhã: um ovo cozido, uma torrada sem manteiga e uma xícara de café, Kaede, sua governanta, também não se esquecera de deixar o _New__ York Times_ aberto sobre a toalha.

- Bom dia, sr. Warren – saudou-o, ocupada com a máquina de lavar louça.

Ele se limitou a responder com um movimento de cabeça e se sentou, já distraído com as manchetes do jornal.

**--o--**

Descendo os seis lances de escada que conduziam a rua, Rin perguntou-se pela enésima vez se deveria ter mandado publicar o anúncio que redigira, em vez do de Sesshoumaru. Era verdade que ele nem ficaria sabendo que ela preparara um texto alternativo, mas Rin sentia um pouco de remorso. Quando a gente ama uma pessoa, deseja que ela seja feliz, não é verdade? É por isso que deveria ter mandado publicar o anúncio carinhoso que redigira, o texto seco e frio que Sesshoumaru lhe ditara com certeza _não_ atingiria os objetivos dele.

Até a banca de jornais estava encantadora, com os enfeites de Natal.

- Bom dia, srta. Rin.

- Olá, sr. Totousai, como vai?

- Em que posso servi-la hoje? – perguntou o velhinho.

- Preciso da revista _Atitudes._

**--o--**

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta de sua sala e acendeu a luz, gostava de ser o primeiro a chegar ao escritório.

Como sempre, um dia cheio estendia-se diante do jovem executivo. As nove, Sesshoumaru teria uma longa reunião com Narak Onigumo e sua equipe, o almoço, como de costume, seria no Restaurante Shikon no Tama. A tarde receberia seus advogados, e a noite acompanharia Hakudoushi a um leilão de antiguidades.

- Sesshoumaru Warren – disse para o viva-voz, tomando um gole de café.

- Sr. Warren, é Miroku. Já tenho os cálculos que o senhor pediu.

Eram exatamente sete e quinze, Miroku era um sujeito pontual. Sesshoumaru gostava de gente pontual.

**--o--**

Rin estava atrasa, o metrô enguiçara e ficara mais de dez minutos parado a quilômetros da estação de Wall Street, onde ela deveria desembarcar. Passara o tempo lendo a revista, retornando vezes sem conta a seção de classificados pessoais. Lá estava o anúncio frio e impessoal: "Kagura Baskin, ex-aluna da Vassar, ligar para S.W."

Kagura. Devia ser linda, alta e elegante, sofisticada e dona de impecável bom gosto. Devia ser o complemento perfeito para a personalidade de Sesshoumaru. Só que...

Só que não o amaria como Rin o amava. Se amasse, jamais o teria abandonado, uma mulher teria de ser loca para se afastar de um homem como aquele.

Com um tranco, o metrô recomeçou a se movimentar, e Rin logo chegou a Pearl Street. Apressou-se a desembarcar, semi-esmagada por um mar de passageiros tão atrasados quanto ela.

Finalmente na rua, Rin inspirou com prazer o ar frio da manhã. Não tinha tempo, entretanto, de aproveitar a agradável sensação de estar ao ar livre, se quisesse chegar ao trabalho no horário.

Atravessou a rua correndo, junto com outros pedestres, desviando-se de táxis e limusines. Atingindo a outra calçada, passou a caminhar o mais depressa que podia em direção ao imenso edifício empresarial que ficava no centro de Wall Street.

Atravessou mais uma rua e passou embaixo de um andaime, esforçando-se para abrir caminho por entre as dezenas de funcionários bem agasalhados que também queriam entrar no prédio.

Foi quando ouviu o grito.

- Ei, cuidado aí!

Olhou para cima e viu um objeto branco que vinha caindo.

Foi atingida diretamente na cabeça. Algo como uma explosão de luz cintilou diante de seus olhos, e uma dor insuportável transformou-lhe as pernas em geléia. Depois a luz deu lugar a escuridão.

**--o--**

Ai, como lhe doía a cabeça... Ao abrir os olhos, Rin sentiu que a luz intensificava a dor, e gemeu alto.

- Ah, ótimo, finalmente acordou.

- O quê? – sussurrou ela, piscando repetidas vezes, tentando focalizar a visão. A voz era de um rapaz. Um rapaz vestido de branco.

- Esta é uma sala de emergência, e meu nome é dr. Larson. Você levou uma pancada na cabeça.

- Levei? – perguntou Rin, levando imediatamente a mão a cabeça e tocando as ataduras que a envolviam.

- Tem muita sorte por estar viva – prosseguiu o médico. – Foi um golpe e tanto.

- Mas o que foi que caiu em cima de mim?

- Isso aqui – disse ele, mostrando-lhe uma estatueta de gesso. Rin levou alguns segundos para perceber que se tratava de uma figura de Cupido, com arco e flecha. Faltava-lhe, porém, a asa direita e os pés.

- Quer dizer que a minha cabeça levou um golpe de... _Cupido?_

- Pois é. Um Cupido de gesso pesando mais de um quilo.

- E como estou, doutor? – quis saber, aflita. – Foi muito grave?

- É isso que vamos descobrir agora, está bem?

A dor era indescritível, Rin sentiu a visão escurecer de novo e por pouco não voltou a perder os sentidos. O olhar preocupado do médico aumentou ainda mais sua angústia, talvez tivesse mesmo se machucado gravemente.

- Ai, que dor, meu Kami... – quando o médico a ajudou a se sentar, ela percebeu que se encontrava sobre uma maca. Tinha a saia encharcada e rasgada, o suéter sujo de lama. Aquele amontoado de tecido escuro em cima da cadeira junto a cortina devia ser o seu casaco.

- Aqui, olhe para o meu dedo. – pediu o médico.

- Está bem. – murmurou Rin, acompanhado o movimento da direita para a esquerda, depois da esquerda para a direita. Em seguida o medico fez brilhar uma luz diante de seus olhos piorando ainda mais a dor.

Quando voltou a enxergar, ela notou que o médico era jovem. Trinta anos? Pouco mais ou menos. E era também um bocado bonito.

O médico bateu delicadamente e seus joelhos com um martelinho de borracha, e, pela expressão do rosto dele, seus reflexos pareciam estar em ordem.

- Agora vamos preencher a ficha. – disse o dr. Larson, apanhando a prancheta. – Qual é o seu nome?

Rin ficou olhando para ele, confusa. Seu nome. _Seu nome. _Por que motivo não conseguia dizer o próprio nome?

- Engraçado... – disse baixinho.

- O que foi?

- Acho que não me lembro.

- Não se lembra do quê? – perguntou o médico, com uma expressão subitamente alerta.

- Do meu nome – respondeu Rin, com um sorrisinho nervoso.

- Ah, sei...

- Sabe o quê?! – exclamou ela, sentindo o estômago se contrair e começando a ofegar. – O que está acontecendo?

- Qual é o nome de sua mãe? – insistiu ele, ignorando-lhe as perguntas. Nada. A mente de Rin parecia tomada pelo vácuo.- O nome de seu pai? Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

- Eu... Eu... – ela fechou os olhos, lutando para não perder o controle e começar a gritar.

- Você chegou ao hospital sem bolsa – declarou o dr. Larson.- , e não encontramos nada em seus bolsos. – Rin reabriu os olhos e viu que o médico estava junto a cadeira, remexendo no casaco dela. – E nas mãos você tinha apenas isto – prosseguiu ele, mostrando-lhe uma revista de capa brilhante. _Atitudes_.

Foi quando tudo ficou claro na mente de Rin.

- Ah, graças a Buda! – murmurou ela com um suspiro de alívio.

- O que foi?

- Eu me lembro. É claro que me lembro. Puxa, que susto levei!

- Ótimo. Qual é o seu nome, então?

- É Kagura. Kagura Baskin.

* * *

**--o—**

**Próximas emoções!!**

Noivos!!

- Ela é... sua noiva?

- Ela me beijou.

- Nós vamos nos casar.

**--o—**

E ai pessoalzinho feliz!! como vão todos?? Gostaram do capitulo?! Melhor dizendo, vocês estão gostando da estória??...no começo e bem de vagar mesmo, porém, no próximo capitulo as coisas vão começas a esquentar...

sem mais delongas, vou me despedindo...(to sem tempo) mando um beijo pra todos e espero de coração que curtam esse capitulo!!

* * *

**Respondendo a reviews: **arigatoo pra todas!!

To feliz! vi nominhos que já conheço na outro fic..(leitoras fieis e que adoro) e nominho novo!! espero ver mais gente mandando reviews pra mim! Kissus ja ne!!

* * *

_**Hanari ,Tamara, Pamela cesar, Belinha Chan, Roberta22, Luh.**_

**Luh: **Oie!! e um prazer conhecê-la, espero de coração que goste desse capitulo, e desejo sempre poder ver seu nominho junto com um recadinho seu! Bjs

**Roberta22: **Yo fico feliz de te ver aqui tbm...meu coração ta pulando de alegria... verdade não aconteceu nada de mais nesses capitulo, mas e só vc ter um pouquinho de paciência... e caso venha a acontecer de não gostar da estória...pode falar, esta bem?! Eu realmente não sei se fico tristinha pela Rin ser a ovelha negra da família (como vc mesma disse) ou se eu acho que ela e uma loca completa...rsrsrsrs continua lendo e espero sempre poder contar com os seus recadinhos! –sorri- kissus...

**Belinha Chan: **Olá!! nossa fico feliz que vc já tenha gostado da estória assim de cara...isso me deixa feliz! como na outra fic...os capitulo serão só colocados de final de semana mesmo, eu realmente não tenho como colocá-las de semana...espero que tenha paciência de esperar todo final de semana por um capitulo novo... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e até aproxima! Beijos!!

**Pamela césar: **haushauhsuahsua menina, como vai? gostou desse capitulo? se vc ficou com peninha da Rin no primeiro capitulo vc com certeza vai adorar o que vai acontecer com ela daqui em diante... ela tem um parafuso solto, reparou isso?! bem diferente da maioria das Rin do FF..hauashuahsua Beijocas!

**Tamara: **rsrs será que vc esta surpresa por ver essa capitulo tão rápido?! aposto que sim haushuahsuahsua ... é você minha leitora do coração que me faz muito feliz me mandando reviews, e fico mais contente em saber que você tbm fica feliz lendo as estórias que coloco aqui! – ta todo mundo feliz que mundo lindo- ok to passando dos limites...mas to tão feliz!! ah espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!! Muitos beijos!

**Hanari: **To tão feliz que já esteja nessa animação toda logo no primeiro capitulo! me fala o que vc acho desse capitulo?! Hauhsuahsua eu sei qual e o motivo do Sesshy ter contratado a Rin mesmo sem saber o nome dela! haushausa mas acho que nun vou falar por que faz parte da estória, mais tenta adivinhar o que pode ter acontecido! –sorri- mil beijos! ja ne!


	3. Noivos!

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo III – Noivos!!**

**--o--**

Bankotsu Podesky, advogado de Narak Onigumo, virou a página do contrato e continuou a ler linha por linha, em um tom de voz irritantemente pausado.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia prestar atenção a uma única palavra. Aquela garota dos diabos... Não podia ter tido a consideração de telefonar para avisar que não viria? Com isso ele teria tido tempo de providenciar uma substituta decente, uma que fosse capaz de preparar um café menos intragável e que _não _derrubasse um copo de água bem em cima da calça de Onigumo.

- ...a parte interessada efetuará a devida restituição aos proprietários do terreno...

Sesshoumaru tentou novamente se concentrar na leitura do contrato, mas era como se Podesky estivesse falando grego, ele não entendera nada desde o início.

É, pelo jeito teria de adiar sua decisão. O que, pensando bem, não era má idéia, parecia haver algo de errado naquela história. Caso contrário, por que Narak Onigumo estaria com o rosto vermelho daquele jeito? Já tendo conversado com ele várias vezes, Sesshoumaru sabia que aquela não era sua aparência normal. O que estaria deixando o sujeito tão nervoso?

Ainda bem que Sesshoumaru se lembrara de mandar fazer uma pequena investigação no passado de Onigumo, se o empresário tivesse algum podre a esconder, Sterling., homem de confiança de Sesshoumaru, haveria de descobrir. Naquela reunião, o importante era ouvir com atenção e avaliar com extremo cuidado tanto Onigumo quanto o contrato.

Infelizmente, Sesshoumaru fracassara em ambas as tarefas.

- ...duzentos e setenta mil dólares, a serem depositados no Chase Manhattan Bank quand... – Podesky interrompeu-se no meio da palavra, erguendo o olhar para a porta da sala de reuniões. Quanto Narak Onigumo, estava de olhos arregalados e queixo caído.

Sesshoumaru girou na cadeira para ver que diabo...

A srta. _Dobson? Rina _Dobson?Com um enorme curativo na testa? Com as roupas sujas e rasgadas? Com apenas um pé de sapato?

Ela entrou na sala como um pé-de-vento, indo na direção dele com os braços abertos e um enorme sorriso no rosto sujo de lama.

- Sesshy, querido!

_Sesshy, querido!_

Rin atirou-se em cima dele, e Sesshoumaru, por um instante, pensou que ela iria matá-lo. Em vez de uma facada no peito, porém, o que ele recebeu foi um beijo na boca.

Sesshoumaru teria preferido a facada.

Ela o beijou apaixonadamente, curvando-se sobre seu corpo, apoiara as mãos em seus ombros de tal forma que ele não tinha como escapar, a cabeça presa de encontro ao encosto da cadeira.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para protestar, mas logo percebeu que cometera um erro. A língua da srta. Dobson penetrou entre seus lábios, enroscando-se de forma provocante em sua própria língua. Ele ficou tão chocado que se esqueceu de respirar, ainda mais quando ouviu o gemido longo, rouco e sensual que ela não conteve.

Conseguiu finalmente empurrá-la, mas não a tempo de evitar levar uma mordidinha no lábio inferior. Rin endireitou-se devagar, com um sorriso malicioso, os olhos cintilando com uma expressão que, na opinião de Sesshoumaru, só podia ser de insanidade. A moça devia ter sofrido algum terrível acidente para ficar daquele jeito.

- Li o anúncio na revista, querido – sussurrou ela com voz rouca. – Você sabia que eu iria ler, não é mesmo? E sabia também que eu largaria tudo para atender ao seu chamado. – Antes que Sesshoumaru tivesse tempo de responder, ela se voltou para Onigumo e o advogado: - Por favor, cavalheiros, perdoem esta minha invasão, é que o amor às vezes nos leva a cometer loucuras. Sabiam que Sesshoumaru e eu vamos nos casar?

- Co-como? – gaguejou Onigumo, estupefato.

- Meu nome é Kagura Baskin - disse Rin com uma risada. – Sei que estou com uma aparência horrível, mas não via a hora de chegar aqui. Para dizer a verdade, deixei toda a minha vida para trás. – Voltando-se para Sesshoumaru, acrescentou: - Se você não se importa, amor, vou precisar comprar umas coisinhas...

Kagura Baskin? Mas que diabo...? Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça, atônito, perguntando-se se deveria chamar a polícia. Não, era melhor chamar Hakudoushi, ele saberia o que fazer... Afinal de contas, lidava com gente maluca o tempo todo.

- Escute, é melhor você... – Sesshoumaru ia expulsá-la da sala, mas a moça se voltou novamente para ele, os cabelos negros balançando em torno de seu rosto. Por que ela dissera que se chamava Kagura? Será que pretendia chantageá-lo? Será que ficara louca varrida? Ou ainda pior?

- Tenho de comprar alguma coisa decente para vestir, querido – declarou Rin com toda a calma. – A gente se encontra mais tarde no seu apartamento, está bem? Temos muito o que conversar.

Curvando-se de novo para Sesshoumaru, deu-lhe mais um beijo molhado e provocante, depois endireitou-se, sorriu e foi embora.

Ele devia ir atrás dela. Ver se aquela maluca não iria roubar alguma coisa, dar um tiro em alguém, atirar-se de alguma janela. Mas aquele segundo beijo...

Aquele beijo mexera profundamente com Sesshoumaru. De forma embaraçosa e, digamos assim, muito _visível. _Se ele se levantasse...

Achou melhor permanecer sentado e empurrar a cadeira ainda mais para perto da mesa, e, ao fazê-lo, viu a expressão chocada com que o fitavam Onigumo e o advogado.

- Por favor, cavalheiros, aceitem minhas desculpas por esse... incidente.

- Ela é... sua noiva? – perguntou Onigumo.

- Não, imagine! – exclamou Sesshoumaru. – É minha assistente. – viu que Podesky erguia uma sobrancelha, e acrescentou: - E o nome dela não é Kagura Baskin.

- Ah... – fez Onigumo.

- Bem, senhores, creio que não nos resta opção a não ser agendas uma nova reunião. – Sesshoumaru estava ansioso por ver aqueles dois pelas costas. Precisava se acalmar, pensar... Precisava ligar para Hakudoushi.

- Bem, então... – começou a dizer Podesky, mas a campainha do interfone assustou-os. O pobre advogado tremia tanto, que deixou cair os papéis que segurava e, ao se abaixar para apanhá-los, bateu violentamente a cabeça na quina da mesa de reuniões.

- Sim? – disse Sesshoumaru, apertando o botão do interfone.

- S-sr. Warren? – gaguejou a secretária, em voz baixa e trêmula.

- Sim, o que foi?

- Acho me-melhor o senhor vir aqui um po-pouquinho.

A interrupção servira para clarear um pouco a cabeça dele, e também para resolver o problema com... aquela outra parte de sua anatomia. Sesshoumaru levantou-se, ajeitou a gravata e se voltou para Narak Onigumo.

- Com sua licença, por favor.

- Sim, claro. – respondeu o outro.

Sesshoumaru retirou-se da sala, esperando que os dois sujeito encontrassem sozinhos o caminho da saída. Mas não foi direto para a ante-sala da recepção, deteve-se por alguns instantes no pequeno corredor que separava os dois ambientes, para pensar um pouco.

Não podia se precipitar, nos dias que corriam, não era seguro tomar uma decisão que envolvesse problemas trabalhistas sem consultar os advogados e a equipe de Recursos Humanos. Se demitisse a moça imediatamente, poderia ter problemas depois. Em contrapartida, ela não passava de uma doida de pedra.

Quando entrou na ante-sala, porém, viu que a srta. Dobson não se encontrava mais lá. A sra. Ayres, que naquele dia substituía Jaken, tinha o rosto branco como cera. Sua cadeira estava afastada da escrivaninha para dar espaço a gaveta de cima, aberta.

- Eu ten-tentei impedi-la, s-sr. Warren.- murmurou ela.

- Impedi-la de quê? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Ela disse que não havia problema, que o senhor não iria se incomodar...

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da escrivaninha, lutando para não perder a calma.

- Mas o que aconteceu, afinal de contas?

- Ela pegou o cartão de crédito – disse a sra. Ayres. – E um molho de chaves. Olhe, sr. Warren, eu nem sabia que essas coisas estavam ai, juro! Eu nunca havia aberto essa gaveta.

- Ela pegou o _meu _cartão de crédito? – insistiu Sesshoumaru, estupefato. A secretária corou e fez que sim com a cabeça, os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. – Por favor, sra. Ayres – prosseguiu ele -, encontre o número do telefone de Hakudoushi Levinson, ligue para ele e passe a ligação para minha sala.

- Sim, sr. Warren.

- Depois me traga três aspirinas e um copo de água.

- Sim, sr. Warren – repetiu ela, a voz embargada.

- Calma, sra. Ayres – disse Sesshoumaru, com pena da coitada -, a culpa não foi sua, não vou responsabilizá-la por nada.

- Obrigada, sr. Warren.

Sesshoumaru seguiu para sua sala, perguntando-se o que deveria fazer. Ligar para a companhia de cartões de crédito, naturalmente, e depois...Depois o quê?

Além do óbvio, havia mais alguma coisa que o incomodava naquela história. A srta. Dobson dissera que se chamava Kagura Baskin. O anúncio devia ter saído naquele dia... O que acontecera? Será que a moça tinha ido comprar a revista e fora atropelada por um carro? Ou sofrera um assalto? Ou será que aquilo tudo não passava de uma terrível armação?

O telefone tocou e, deixando-se cair em sua cadeira, Sesshoumaru apanhou o receptor.

- Warren falando.

- O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru?

- Hakudoushi, eu estava no meio de uma reunião com Onigumo Narak e o advogado dele, quando Rin, (N/m : depois de tudo, ele aprendeu o nome dela...U.Ú) a substituta do Jaken, surgiu do nada e invadiu a sala de reuniões como se estivesse entrando na casa da sogra.

- Sério? – surpreendeu-se Hakudoushi.

- Sério – confirmou Sesshoumaru. – Estava com um enorme curativo na testa, e parecia ter sofrido algum acidente ou ter sido atacada por um assaltante, não sei.

- Você chamou um médico?

- Eu não!

- E por que não?

- Bem, porque ela... ela...

- Ela o quê, homem de Deus?

- Ela me beijou – Sesshoumaru falou em tom constrangido.

- Ela o _quê_?!

- Ela me beijou. Na boca. Bem ali na sala de reuniões, na frente de Onigumo e Podesky. E, como se não bastasse, disse que se chamava Kagura Baskin e que nós dois iríamos nos casar.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Não, não um silêncio total, Sesshoumaru achou ter percebido uma risadinha abafada. Depois ouviu uma ligeira batida a porta, e a sra. Ayres entrou com as aspirinas, que ele engoliu rapidamente.

- Puxa vida – disse Hakudoushi por fim -, que coisa estranha...

- Que é estranho eu sei, o que preciso saber é o que fazer. A moça pegou meu cartão de crédito, tenho de ligar para a...

- Não, não ligue – interrompeu-o Hakudoushi

- O quê?

- Não ligue para a polícia nem para ninguém. Ainda não.

- Por que não?

- Porque precisamos de mais informações antes de decidir o que fazer.

- Informações, Hakudoushi? Pois vou lhe dar uma informação: há uma doida solta pela cidade com o meu cartão de crédito!

- Ela disse mais alguma coisa?

- Disse.

- O quê?

- Que precisava comprar uma coisinha e que... Ah, meu Kami-sama...

- O que mais?

- Que iria se encontrar comigo mais tarde no meu apartamento. Ela pegou minhas chaves também.

- Muito bem – declarou Hakudoushi em tom decidido -, então é por aí que vamos começar. – Sesshoumaru perguntou-se se havia explicado direito a gravidade da situação, pois Hakudoushi não parecia muito abalado. – Encontro-me com você daqui a meia hora. – acrescentou o psiquiatra, com a voz mais calma deste mundo.

- ótimo. Estou indo para lá.

- Mas antes, Sesshoumaru, faça-me um favor...

- O quê?

- Peça alguma coisa para comer, está bem? Estou morrendo de fome...

Sesshoumaru desligou e apertou o botão de interfone, tinha de pedir a sra. Ayres que cancelasse todos os seus compromissos daquela tarde. E tudo isso por causa de uma secretariazinha... Ele jamais deveria tê-la contratado, afinal de contas, aqueles lindos cabelos escuros e olhos chocolates não serviam de compensação para a enorme encrenca em que ela se transformara.

**--o--**

- Acho que deveríamos chamar a polícia.

- Nada disso. – discordou Hakudoushi -, são apenas quatro e meia. Vamos esperar até a cinco.

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama, as cinco horas ela pode já ter esgotado o estoque de todas as lojas!

- Sesshoumaru, deixe-me lhe perguntar uma coisa – pediu o psiquiatra, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e afastando para um lado seu copo de cerveja. – Você alguma vez conversou com Rin?

- Claro que sim, ela trabalha para mim, não trabalha?

- Estou perguntando se você já _conversou _de verdade com ela, fora dos assuntos de trabalho.

- Não, isso não – admitiu Sesshoumaru. – E por que eu deveria conversar?

- Porque você a vê cinco dias por semana.

- Por favor, Hakudoushi, você sabe muito bem que não gosto de me envolver pessoalmente com os funcionários.

- Não perguntei se você se envolveu com a moça, e sim se falou com ela algumas vezes, se sabe alguma coisa a respeito de sua vida.

- Tudo o que sei dela é que, pelo menos até agora, seu trabalho sempre foi eficiente.

- Já ouviu falar em Sango Dobson?

- A violinista? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, sem entender por que o amigo tinha mudado de assunto.

- Ela mesmo – disse Hakudoushi.- É a irmã mais velha de Rin. E de Kagome Dobson, já ouviu falar?

- Já. A escritora, não é?

- Isso mesmo. Pois é outra irmã de Rin.

- Serio? – surpreendeu-se Sesshoumaru.

- E é claro que ouviu falar também de Kikyou Dobson, certo? – insistiu Hakudoushi. E, vendo que Sesshoumaru fazia que não com a cabeça, acrescentou: - Vire-se e olha lá para fora.

- Lá fora? – estranhou Sesshoumaru, voltando-se de frente para a janela da sala de seu apartamento de cobertura.

- Está vendo aquele _outdoor_– perguntou Hakudoushi, apontando para um enorme anúncio em que uma mulher seminua fitava com desejo um homem seminu. – Aquela é Kikyou Dobson, outra irmã de Rin.

- Está falando sério?

- Claro que sim.

- Inacreditável – observou Sesshoumaru, virando-se de novo para a mesa.

- Pois é. Quatro garotas, das quais três são celebridades internacionais.

- E a quarta é... Rin.

- Exatamente – disse Hakudoushi.

- Muito comovente, mas o que tem tudo isso a ver comigo?

- Ainda não sei com certeza, mas acho que a sua srta. Dobson deve estar profundamente perturbada.

- E o que é que _eu _devo fazer a esse respeito? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, exasperado.

- Assim que eu descobrir, conto para você.

- Mas, Hakudoushi, acho que esse assunto é problema das autoridades!

- Ainda não. Deixe-me conversar com ela primeiro.

- Pois espere sentando, a esta hora ela deve estar em um avião rumo a Monte Carlo.

- Não está, não – discordou Hakudoushi. – Tenho certeza de que Rin vai voltar.

O ruído de uma chave girando na fechadura deu um susto nos dois. Sesshoumaru olhou para Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi olhou para a porta.

Hakudoushi levantou-se. Sesshoumaru permaneceu sentado.

Rin Dobson entrou alegremente na sala e largou no chão diversas sacolas de compras, fechando a porta com o pé. O curativo da testa desaparecera, deixando a vista um enorme galo. Estava vestida com roupas apresentáveis, aparentemente caras, e, detalhe surpreendente, usava dois sapatos diferentes.

- Olá, querido – disse, sorrindo para Sesshoumaru. – Oi Hakudoushi.

- Oi, Rin – respondeu o psiquiatra. – Como vai?

- Só "como vai"? – estranhou ela, em tom de brincadeira. – Não vai me dar um beijinho?

Hakudoushi dirigiu a Sesshoumaru um rápido olhar de esguelha, depois sorriu, segurou as mãos que Rin lhe estendera e beijou-a no rosto.

- Puxa, você está maravilhosa! – observou.

- Ah, obrigada, você também. E então, Sesshy lhe contou a novidade?

- Que novidades?

- Que nós vamos nos casar – sorriu Rin.

- Ah, sim, claro que contou.

- Não é uma notícia fantástica?

- Fantástica, com certeza.

Rin soltou as mãos de Hakudoushi e se voltou para Sesshoumaru, _Ah, meu Kami-sama,_ pensou ele, _Ela vai me beijar de novo. Mas desta vez não conseguirá de mim a menor reação. Puxa, essa moça precisa de ajuda, pelo visto ficou completamente louca._

Rin se curvou para ele.

Seu perfume era delicioso.

**--o--**

* * *

**Próximas emoções!!**

Convivendo...

- Chame-a de Kagura, Sesshoumaru.

- Para começar, faça-a permanecer aqui.

- É só em você que tenho pensado, é só com você que tenho sonhado... Com você, só com você...

**--o--**

Oie! espero que tenha gostando desse capitulo tanto quando gostaram do outro!! Parece que o Sesshy finalmente aprendeu o nome da Rin rere... As coisas só estão começando a acontecer, então tenha paciência... eu fiquei muito, mais muito feliz mesmo, nunca tinha recebido tantos reviews, meu coração ta mega feliz com isso!!

Hoje eu to sem tempo, peço mil e umas desculpas mas não poderei responder os reviews das minhas amadas leitoras...espero que compreendam... na próxima semana juro que respondo os reviews!! Mil beijos... ja ne!!

**Sakusasuke, Tamara, kellygoth, Pamela cesar, Kagome Juju Assis, Individua do mal, Hanari, luisa santana, Pammy-sama, Roberta22, Belinha chan.**

**Arigatoo a todas vocês!! Espero ver mais recadinhos e opiniões de todas! **

**--o--**


	4. Convivendo

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo IV - Convivendo...**

**--o--**

Ele era tão maravilhoso, e ela o amava muito havia tanto tempo... Seu adorado, doce e carinhoso Sesshoumaru. Rin curvou-se mais um pouco, fechou os olhos e deixou que seus lábios se apossassem dos dele.

Sentiu mais uma vez aquele arrepio de emoção. O que desejava mesmo era estar nos braços dele, na cama dele. Não via a hora de chegar a lua-de-mel para realizar seus desejos, mais talvez não precisasse esperar até lá.

Endireitou-se e viu que, mesmo com aquela expressão de espanto, ele era lindo;

- Mandei virem entregar algumas das comprar, querido – disse, toda feliz -, mas acho que ainda vão demorar um pouco. Enquanto esperamos, penso que deveríamos combinar alguns detalhes da cerimônia. Afinal de contas, Sesshy, você me avisou em cima da hora.

- Eu o quê?

- Sesshy queria que a data do casamento fosse surpresa. – intrometeu-se Hakudoushi.- E como foi que você descobriu, sua espertinha?

- Ah, Hakudoushi, conheço Sesshy como a palma da minha mão. – respondeu Rin. – Por exemplo, sei que ele gosta de chegar cedo ao escritório, e que pigarreia sempre que precisa ganhar tempo para pensar. – sorrindo para o "noivo", acrescentou: - As vezes, quando pensa que ninguém está olhando, ele tira os sapatos por baixo da escrivaninha. E outras vezes, quando está sozinho, conversa com o pai. – Rin viu que Sesshoumaru arregalara os olhos e perdera a cor. – Ora, bobinho, por que todo esse espanto? Quando duas pessoas se amam como nós, é muito natural que um saiba dos segredos do outro. Aposto que você também sabe de todos os meus segredinhos.

- Ah, sim – disse Hakudoushi, apressando-se a socorrer o amigo – Ele sabe, por exemplo, que você gosta de costurar. E também que adora música romântica.

- Ah, Sesshy – murmurou Rin em tom de ternura -, você também me conhece muito bem. Fomos feitos um para o outro, nem mesmo a distância foi capaz de nos separar. – Ouvindo alguém bater e voltando-se para a porta, exclamou: Eles chegaram! Espere só, amor, para ver o que comprei!

Depois de beijá-lo rapidamente no rosto, ela correu para abrir a porta. O porteiro do edifício viera acompanhando de outros dois sujeitos, e os três estavam carregados de pacotes.

- Com licença, madame...

- Entrem, entrem – disse Rin, toda animada. Atravessou a sala, seguida pelos três homens, e então se deteve, com uma expressão de dúvida. Engraçado, não conseguia se lembrar onde ficava o quarto. – Um minutinho – pediu aos carregadores, e avançou pelo corredor. A primeira porta a direita era um banheiro, a segunda era a da suíte. – Por favor, cavalheiros, por aqui!

O quarto era enorme, provido de uma cama _King-seize_. As cores da decoração, porém, eram deprimentes: marrom, verde-escuro, cinza. Uh! Ela teria de dar um jeito naquilo.

Rin abriu a porta do gigantesco _closet_ e, vendo que os carregadores entravam, começou a empurrar os ternos e camisas de Sesshoumaru para extremidades do suporte de cabides.

- É aqui, madame? – perguntou o porteiro.

- Sim, por favor. Podem colocar as caixas aí, que eu mesma arrumo tudo.

- Pronto, senhora – disse o homem assim que toda a carga havia sido depositada no chão. Em seguida fez uma pequena reverência e foi saindo com os outros dois.

- Muito obrigada, o sr. Warren se encarregará da gorjeta, está bem?

Depois, contemplando o suporte de cabides, viu que o espaço não seria suficiente para todas as roupas que comprara, E onde, em nome dos céus, iria colocar seus sapatos?

**--o--**

Depois de, com muita má vontade, ter dado uma gorjeta a cada um dos homens e aberto a porta para eles saírem, Sesshoumaru voltara a andar de um lado para outro na sala.

- Chame-a de Kagura, Sesshoumaru. Faça de conta que vocês vão mesmo se casar. Seja atencioso, converse com ela, escute-a.

- Você está me pedindo para ser tão louco quanto ela!

- Não, não se trata disso. Olhe, Sesshoumaru, as coisas podem se desenvolver de duas maneiras: ou você entra na brincadeira, a moça se recupera amanhã ou depois e fica tudo bem, ou...

- Ou o quê?

- Ou você chama a polícia – respondeu Hakudoushi.- Eles vão deixá-la apavorada, e o choque pode fazer com que não se recupere nunca mais. A família de Rin descobre o que você fez, e eu já lhe contei que tipo de família é a dela. Eles contratam os melhores advogados do mundo, mandam publicar o caso em todos os jornais... E você vai passar o resto da vida pagando as despesas hospitalares dela, lutando nos tribunais para se livrar da responsabilidade, e sabe tão bem quanto eu que, em casos como esses, os juízes sempre se decidem a favor de funcionários, e não do empregador.

- Ai, meu Kami-sama... – gemeu Sesshoumaru, fechando os olhos e esfregando as pálpebras com os dedos.

- Então, pense bem no que vai fazer, as conseqüências podem se catastróficas.

Hakudoushi perguntou-se se era mesmo correto mentir para o amigo daquele jeito. Tinha, porém, um bom motivo: desde a morte do pai, Sesshoumaru se tornara cada vez mais insensível, frio, amargo e sério. Estava seguindo o mesmo caminho do pai, que morrera jovem demais. Alguém tinha de fazê-lo acordar, passar a ver a vida de outra maneira... E esse alguém era Rin Dobson.

- Tem certeza de que vão ser apenas algumas horas? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Absoluta.

- E o que devo fazer com a moça?

- Para começar, faça-a permanecer aqui.

- O quê?

- Não vai querer que ela saia por aí nesse estado, vai?- retorquiu Hakudoushi. – E se lhe acontecer alguma coisa? Você precisa ficar de olho nela até as coisas se resolverem.

- E o meu trabalho? Como posso trabalhar e vigiá-la ao mesmo tempo?

- Você vai ter de fazer uma escolha, Sesshoumaru. Pode ir trabalhar e colocar em risco tudo o que possui, ou pode ficar em casa e salvaguardar o futuro da sua empresa.

Após um longo e desanimado suspiro, Sesshoumaru acabou assentindo com um movimento de cabeça.

- Está bem, está bem... Mas ainda acho isso tudo uma loucura.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe – garantiu Hakudoushi.- Enquanto você cuida de Rin, vou tratar de descobrir o que aconteceu exatamente. E depois entrar em contato com a família dela – acrescentou, levantando-se, apanhando seu sobretudo e se dirigindo a porta. – Eu ligo para você, mas se precisar de mim antes, pode me ligar. Boa sorte.

Hakudoushi abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente, fechando-a atrás de si. Depois tratou de ir até o elevador o mais depressa possível, se Sesshoumaru saísse do apartamento para lhe perguntar mais alguma coisa e visse o sorriso que tinha nos lábios, seu plano estaria arruinado.

Já no elevador a caminho do térreo, o jovem psiquiatra voltou a pensar em Rin. Pelo que parece, a moça não ficara muito machucada, ao menos fisicamente. Mas, e quanto àquela troca de identidade? Rin era uma sonhadora, e era justamente isso que mais agradava a Hakudoushi na personalidade dela. Muito antes daquela confusão toda, ele já achava que ela seria a mulher ideal para Sesshoumaru, mas nunca encontrara uma forma de apresentar essa idéia ao amigo.

Prático e realista, Sesshoumaru tinha os pés firmemente plantados no chão, Rin, por sua vez, vivia flutuando vários metros acima do solo. Os dois precisavam um do outro, um seria o complemento ideal para o parceiro. Isso se a moça estivesse fisicamente bem. E se não recuperasse a memória nos próximos dez minutos.

Saindo do elevador, Hakudoushi perguntou-se se não estava arriscando demais, pegou então o celular e ligou para a sua secretária.

- Ayame, preciso de um favor seu.

- Pois não, doutor, pode falar.

- Ligue para todos os hospitais da área próxima a Wall Street, e descubra se em algum deles foi atendida uma moça chamada Rin, hoje de manhã. Deve ter uns 25 anos, de cabelos chocolates e olhos castanhos, magra, com pouco menos de um metro e setenta. Ah, ela está com um enorme galo na testa.

- Sim, doutor. E se eu encontrar o hospital?

- Se encontrar, ligue para mim, Obrigado.

Hakudoushi guardou o celular no bolso e saiu para a Fifth Avenue. A neve caía suavemente, e de algum lugar vinha o som de sinos tocando.

Ele era um homem da ciência, um médico que possuía dois doutorados, não era de seu feitio acreditar no destino. Mas o natal estava chegando, e nessa época, tudo podia acontecer...

**--o--**

Rin Dobson. Sesshoumaru tentava se lembrar de como ela se tornara sua assistente. É claro que a moça passara primeiro pelo departamento de Recursos Humanos, mas a certa altura tivera de ser entrevistada pelo futuro chefe.

Ah, sim, ele começava a se lembrar de alguma coisa. Ela era aquela jovem com lábios cheios e tentadores, que o haviam distraído momentaneamente durante a entrevista. E tinha também lindos cabelos chocolates... Mais do que isso Sesshoumaru não conseguia recordar.

Naquela noite, porém, ela não era Rin Dobson. Era Kagura Baskin, mas não a Kagura que ele conhecia.

Suas conjeturas foram interrompidas pelo ruído surdo de algo volumoso que caíra no chão de seu quarto. Podia ter sido qualquer coisa, seu aparelho de faz, seu computados... Ah, meu Kami, podia ter sido _ela_!

Sesshoumaru foi correndo para o quarto, torcendo para que Rin não tivesse levado uma queda. Ou desmaiado. Ou ainda pior.

Ao entrar, porém, ele viu que não havia nada fora do lugar. A porta do_ closet_ achava-se aberta, e o som de uma voz feminina cantarolando baixinho acalmou-o um pouco. Rin não estava morta. Mas havia invadido o_ closet_ dele.

Ao se aproximar, Sesshoumaru quase teve uma síncope ao contemplar e revolução que a moça fizera lá dentro. Seus ternos e camisas haviam sido prensado nas extremidades do suporte de cabides, seus sapados tinham sido retirados das prateleiras e agora jaziam amontoados no chão. Os pertences de Rin haviam tomado conta do espaço, arruinando a simetria de que Sesshoumaru tanto gostava.

- E então, como vai a arrumação? – perguntou ele em tom calmo, sem deixar transparecer seus sentimentos.

Rin levou um susto e se voltou para ele com os olhos castanhos arregalados, depois relaxou e sorriu.

- Ah, querido, é você... – sussurrou. – Vai indo bem, mas precisamos comprar mais cabides, podemos fazer isso amanhã, está bem? Por enquanto eu fiz o que foi possível – acrescentou, apontando para as roupas que comprara com o cartão de crédito dele. – Tenho mais algumas coisas para guardar, mas para isso vou precisar de uma gaveta.

Ao dizer isso deu um passo na direção dele. Sesshoumaru fitou-lhe o rosto, jamais havia olhado para aquele rosto, pelo menos não de tão perto.

A moça tinha uma carinha de criança, ligeiramente arredondada, e a pele clara e lisa. Mas aqueles lábios cheios e sensuais, aquela expressão ao mesmo tempo maliciosa e inocente dos olhos chocolates...

Rin deu mais um passo e ficou tão perto que Sesshoumaru pôde ver suas pupilas se dilatarem. E sentir aquele perfume inebriante. E perceber o que ela pretendia fazer.

Ele precisava se afastar daquela mulher.

- Ah, meu amor... – sussurrou Rin, acariciando com delicadeza os braços dele. Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco, tentando desesperadamente não perder o controle. - É só em você que tenho pensado, e só com você que tenho sonhado... Com você, só com você.

Ele tinha de sair dali. Aqueles dedos carinhosos e sensuais, porém, mantinham-no preso, como petrificado. Aqueles lábios vermelhos e úmidos, aquele sorriso provocante, aqueles olhos...

_Com os diabos_, pensou Sesshoumaru, desistindo de resistir e puxando Rin para si. Apossando-se de sua boca, beijou-a até deixá-la sem fôlego.

Ele achou que estava enlouquecendo também.

Nem todas as forças do mundo, porém, seriam capazes de detê-lo.

**--o--**

* * *

**Próximas emoções!!**

Mais algumas horas...?!

- É que você não... Acho que... Não sei, mas...

- N-não s-sei – gaguejou Sesshoumaru com voz rouca.

- Uma camisola transparente.

**--o--**

E ao povo!! Puxa esses capítulos estão tão curtinhos, não acham?! O.o mesmo assim espero que ainda esteja do agrado de todos!!

Bom esse capítulo vem com atrasos já que eu fui ao Anime ABC... -que estava lotado por sinal...- espero que me perdoem por isso..u.ú

Chega te comentários desnecessários...vou responder minhas amadas leitoras!!

**Respondendo os reviews que enchem meu coração de alegria!!**

** -reviews to capítulo II : ****Sakusasuke, Tamara, kellygoth, Pamela cesar, Kagome Juju Assis, Individua do mal, Hanari, luisa santana, Pammy-sama, Roberta22, Belinha chan.**

**Belinha chan: **Fico muito feliz que acompanhe a fic! espero que esteja gostando desses novos capítulos também!!

**Roberta22: **A Rin pode até ser doida mas ela é do bem...ela só ta fazendo bem pro Sesshy... ( será?!) Bom... Jogo secreto e um livrinho já lançado a muito tempo... se vc procurar no Google procure com o nome: "Bianca jogo secreto natalie Bishop" Ai vc já vai ter uma certa noção de como é a capa... ( to planejando futuramente colocar a capa dos livrinhos aqui na FF) ...depois você procura na sua cidade os lugares que vendem livros antigos ou usados, (sebos...) e só procurar... talvez você ache e por um preço bem baixo... ou se você quer mesmo, pode comprar pela net... tem lugares que vendem... -o livrinho tem duas estórias juntas, somando no total de 219 pg. Sendo que jogo secreto vai da pg 5 a pg 108 – qualquer duvida pode perguntar... xD

**Pammy-sama: **rsrsrs fico feliz que goste da estória... ainda temos algumas surpresas aguardando essa "troca" de identidade da Rin...ai...ai...espero que a Kagura não apareça tão cedo...uhm... continue acompanhando e dando sua opinião viu moça!!

**luisa santana: **haushuahsua adoro quando minhas leitoras se divertem tanto, principalmente com as encrencas e loucuras da Rin! Espero que continue gostando da estória, que está ainda no começo...e parece que vai ser curtinha U.Ú

**Hanari: **Comentário rápido?! O.o husahsuahsua adorei "já imaginou se tivesse sido um piano!"...tadinha ahsuhaushaushua acho que ai na vez da Kagura a Rin ia se transformar na Madona ou alguma celebridade bizarra desse mundo...ahsuhaushau um com toda a certeza o Sesshy não contratou a Rin por causa das irmãs...ele nem sabia que ela tinha irmãs...U.Ú mais acho que nesse capitulo ficou claro que o Sesshy tava muito distraído quando a Rin fez a entrevista com ele...ai...ai.. rsrsrs espero que continue gostando da estória!

**Individua do mal: **Que bom que ta gostando ta estória..espero que goste desse capitulo também!!

**Kagome Juju Assis:** Huahuahushau eu não leio livrinhos doidos...eu só gosto de estória interessantes... e locas...só isso.. haushuahsua continue acompanhando, por que me parece que esta estória não vai ser muito longo, então não perca nada viu xD

**Pamela cesar: **haushauhsuahuashsu que loucura... menina ta realmente tão confuso assim?... tipo, acho que agora e que as coisas vão ficar complicadas... a Rin nesse estado vai morar com o Sesshy, ele não sabe o que fazer... Ela acha que eles são noivos, ele só quer que ela volte ao normal...(??) ai...ai... ainda vai acontecer algumas coisas...e creio que o Sesshy vai mudar de idéia...ai...ai...

**Kellygoth: **O.O eu...eu...eu nun sou normal...porque?! o que eu fiz... Ó.Ò haushuauha espero que continue gostando da estória e deixando recadinhos!!

**Tamara: **rsrsrs e ai gostando da estória?! Espero que sim... os capítulos estão curtinhos...mais isso e melhor que nada, neh?! e o Sesshy...puxa ele ainda vai ter que passar por cada uma...e ele parece que não estar muito preocupado com algumas coisas...to tipo ficar beijando e agarrando uma assistente com troca de identidade... no caso a Rin... rsrs espero que continue acompanhando a fic.

**Sakusasuke: **Sim!! xD espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!!

** -reviews to capítulo III: ****Hanari, kellygoth, sakusasuke, Sangozinha1902, Roberta22, Pamela cesar, Luh, Súh.**

**Súh: **Oi!! Nossa que bom que você ta gostando da estória... mais se sabe que quem vez essa estória foi Jo leigh então todos os créditos vão pra essa pessoa ai! Como o livrinho com essa estória já foi publicado e por eu gostar, eu só fiz a adaptação passando os personagens para o nosso amando mundo de Inuyasha... mesmo assim espero que continue gostando da estória e curtindo cada detalhe dela! espero sempre poder ler suas opiniões... sugestões... tudo mesmo! Continue dando altas gargalhadas também!!

**Luh: **rsrsrs e isso ai ta todo mundo doido nessa fic... mais ai fica minha pergunta quem e mais doido nessa estória?! a Rin...por trocar a identidade. O Sesshy por aceitar essa situação ou o Hakudoushi por simplesmente querer que os dois fiquem juntos mesmo a Rin estando no estado em que esta...?? puxa... e ainda estamos no capitulo 4... imagina o que tem pela frente...X.X

**Pamela cesar: **haushuahsuahsua invadir a sala...beijar o Sesshy pegar o cartão de crédito -que acho eu, deve ser sem limites- a Rin ta e se dando bem, isso sim... principalmente pra alguém que ta loca de pedra... e o Hakudoushi a ajudando, parece que tudo caminha pra que ela e o Sesshy fiquem juntos... eu diria que a Rin não tem muito do que reclamar... xD

**Roberta22: **hauhsuahsuah o Sesshy reclamar tanto mas até que ele ta gostando de dar uns "pegas" na Rin... xD e o Hakudoushi dessa estória e um bom menino ele vai ajudar bastante na estória... xD

**Sangozinha1902: **hauhsuahsuah e mesmo muito feio o Sesshy querer chamar a policia...mais o Hakudoushi já deu um jeitinho nissu... xD espero que continue curtindo essa estória pra lá de loca!!

**Sakusasuke: **sim!! eu continuo...sempre firme e forte!! Espero que esteja gostando de cada capitulo

**Kellygoth: **me mata não, se não quem e que vai continuar adaptando a estória?! gomen pelo atraso...hah eu também te amo, minha leitora amada!! Rsrsrsrs o Sesshy já ta mostrando sinais de fraqueza diante da Rin...rsrsrsrs e isso por que ainda não se passou um dia deste que a Rin ficou loca... espero sempre contar com suas reviews, e espero que tenha gostando desse novo capitulo!

**Hanari: **hauhsuahsuah merlin HAUSHUA édio sexual ao contrário.HAUAHSUAHUSA "o ministério da saúde adverte: em época de natal, evite deixar que uma estatueta de cupido caia na sua cabeça, as conseqüências podem ser graves" Isso por que a Rin ainda não fez nada com o Sesshy... aguarde e verá o que a Rin ainda vai fazer pra ele! pensando bem...ele parece gostar bastante do que a Rin ta fazendo com ele...xD

**--o--**

Minha preguiça foi forte, insuportável, quase não agüento com o peso dela nas minhas costas...porém... eu sou forte, sou uma guerreira implacável...xD -to exagerando..- eu terminei esse capitulo muito feliz respondendo cada reviews!! Espero de coração poder ver mais e mais pessoas dando suas opiniões e falando to que mais gostaram nessa fic, que tem como contribuinte direto os livrinhos **Bianca!** Minha fonte de sabedoria plena...- to exagerando de novo- xD bom e isso ai minha gente até o próximo final de semana com mais um capitulo cheio de novas emoções!! Não esqueça de deixar suas opiniões! Xau!!

**--o--**


	5. Mais algumas horas!

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo V – Mais algumas horas...?!**

**--o--**

Rin sentia-se no céu, aconchegada nos braços dele. Os lábios sedentos de Sesshoumaru, as mãos viris que a seguravam com o desespero de uma paixão contida... Ah, Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, que se esforçava tanto para parecer distante, para fingir que não gostava de ninguém... Mas ela sempre soubera que aquilo não passava de uma máscara.

Rin entreabriu os lábios e a língua dele se enroscou na sua, provocando-lhe uma sensação que transformou seus joelhos em gelatina. E o aroma que o corpo de Sesshoumaru exalava, então? Tão masculino, tão autêntico... Nada de perfumes nem de outros artifícios, somente sabonete e aquele cheiro de homem que lhe era tão característico.

Tudo estava correndo como ela sempre sonhara. A cerimônia do casamento haveria de ser perfeita, a lua-de-mel, em Paris, quem sabe?, seria a realização de todas as suas fantasias. E a vida dos dois juntos? Seria com certeza uma sucessão de momentos de pura felicidade.

De repente Sesshoumaru afastou o rosto do dela, fitando-a como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

- Querido, o que foi? – perguntou Rin, surpresa.

- É que você não... Acho que... Não sei, mas...

- Ah, meu amor – murmurou ela com um sorriso -, deixe de ser bobo... Sou _eu _que estou aqui, Sesshy, comigo você não precisa fingir. É assim mesmo que o amo: sem máscara. Será que ainda não percebeu isso?

Dando-se conta de que ainda a segurava com toda a força, Sesshoumaru soltou-a e afastou os braços tão depressa que chocou o cotovelo esquerdo na quina da porta do _closet._

- Mas que... – rosnou ele, deixando escapar duas ou três pragas das boas e esfregando o cotovelo machucado.

- Já estou quase terminando a arrumação – declarou Rin, tentando distraí-lo da dor. – Depois podemos ir preparar o jantar juntos, o que acha? – Sesshoumaru limitou-se a fazer uma careta, a pancada devia ter sido realmente dolorida. – Que tal prepararmos um macarrãozinho? – ela continuou. – Acho que vai ficar ótimo. E depois vou lhe mostrar as coisinhas que comprei na Victoria's Secret.

- Victoria's Secret?! – exclamou ele, empalidecendo visivelmente ao ouvir o nome da loja famosa por vender as _lingeries _mais provocantes de Manhattan.

- O que foi, amor, está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu ligue para o médico?

- Pois é – murmurou Sesshoumaru -, um de nós dois precisa mesmo de um médico...

- Então vou ligar agora mesmo – declarou Rin, virando-se em direção ao telefone, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Calma, estou brincando. Não preciso de médico nenhum.

Ela permaneceu alguns momentos a fitá-lo cm uma expressão preocupada.

- Sabe de uma coisa, meu bem? – perguntou por fim.

- O quê?

- Acho que fiquei tempo demais longe de você, e estou muito arrependida. Se eu soubesse que você se encontrava nesse estado...

- Que estado? – ele interrompeu-a com um olhar de raiva. – O que está querendo dizer?

- Ah, querido, você está tão tenso... Com a respiração difícil e o rosto tão vermelho! Não quero ser indelicada, meu amor, mas, apesar de ser tão bonito, você está com uma aparência terrível.

Sesshoumaru soltou do braço dela e esfregou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você tem razão – admitiu em voz baixa -, acho que não estou na minha melhor forma.

- Está vendo?! – exclamou Rin em tom de triunfo. – É como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado! – Em seguida foi até a cama dele e tirou a tampa da primeira caixa da pilha que fora colocada sobre as cobertas. Depois afastou para os lados o papel de seda e expôs a vista uma lindíssima camisola, feita de um tecido branco, extremamente macio e muito fino, quase transparente. Retirando da caixa a requintada peça de _Lingerie, _ergueu-a e segurou-a diante do próprio corpo, depois voltou-se para Sesshoumaru e viu que ele permanecia parado no mesmo lugar, de olhos arregalados e o olhar fixo. Ótimo, sua intenção fora exatamente essa. – Acha que hoje devo usar esta aqui?

- N-não s-sei – gaguejou Sesshoumaru com voz rouca.

- Ou este aqui? – insistiu Rin, abrindo a segunda caixa e dela retirando um minúsculo _baby-doll _vermelho.

Sesshoumaru levou a mão ao próprio pescoço, como se estivesse sufocado.

Rin observou que ele parecia realmente não estar se sentindo bem. Ela precisava conversar com Hakudoushi a esse respeito.

O telefone tocou e ambos levaram um susto, como estava mais perto, Rin atendeu.

- Alô? – Enquanto uma voz feminina respondia? Em tom de surpresa, Rin se voltou para Sesshoumaru. Ele tentava correr para o telefone, mas tropeçou e se estatelou no chão. – Ah, meu kami... Você esta bem? – perguntou ela.

- Estou muito bem, querida – respondeu pelo telefone a voz de mulher.

- Não falei com você, desculpe-me, foi com Sesshy, que levou um tombo.

- Com Sesshy?

- Isso mesmo. Sesshoumaru Warren.

- Sei muito bem que é Sesshoumaru, querida – riu a mulher. – Fui eu quem o pôs no mundo.

- Ah, perdoe-me – disse Rin. – Como vai a senhora?

Vendo que Sesshoumaru já se levantara do chão e não parecia ter-se machucado gravemente, Rin concentrou a atenção na conversa com a mãe dele.

- Sou Kagura, sra Warren – respondeu.

- Kagura? Engraçado, sua voz está diferente...

- É que já se passou algum tempo... Estou um pouco mais madura, não é mesmo?

- Sim, claro.

- Muito bem – prosseguiu Rin, sentando-se na beirada da cama. -, o que a senhora me conta?

- Eu? Nada de mais... Estou apenas estanhando um pouco essa situação. Vai ver que tomei vinho em excesso no jantar.

- Ah, sim, a senhora está no navio de cruzeiro... O que está achando da viagem?

- Uma maravilha, minha querida – entusiasmou-se a sra. Warren. – O único problema é que estou engordando a olho vistos, a comida é tão deliciosa que não há dieta que agüente.

- Sei exatamente do que a senhora está falando, eu também tenho de enfrentar essa tentação. Imagine que... – Rin interrompeu-se e viu que Sesshoumaru se encontrava bem a sua frente, fitando-a com uma carranca de dar medo. Ah, como ela se arrependia de ter ficado tanto tempo longe daquele homem... Era evidente quanto ele precisava dela. – Sesshoumaru quer falar com a senhora. – disse Rin ao telefone-, mas antes quero lhe dizer que estou muito feliz por estar entrando na sua família. Tenho certeza de que nós duas vamos nos dar muito bem, e espero que a senhora volte da viagem a tempo para o casamento.

Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para ela, exigindo que Rin lhe entregasse o aparelho.

- Casamento? – perguntou a mãe dele do outro lado da linha, em tom surpreso.

- Pode deixar que Sesshoumaru vai lhe contar todos os detalhes, sra. Warren. Até logo.

Rin não chegou a ouvir a resposta, Sesshoumaru arrancou-lhe da mão o telefone sem fio, girou nos calcanhares e foi se fechar no banheiro, batendo a porta com toda a força.

Rin não se importou, afinal, precisava mesmo de tempo para encontrar uma gaveta onde guardar sua _Lingerie._

**--o--**

- Não, mamãe, não vamos nos casar coisa nenhuma.

- Mas, Sesshoumaru, ela parece ser uma garota tão doce!

- Que doce, que nada, ela é completamente maluca, isso sim.

- Pare com isso, meu filho, Kagura não é nada disso.

- Ah, não? – rosnou ele. – Pois para começar, o nome dela não é Kagura, é Rin Dobson. Trabalha no escritório como minha assistente, o que não passa de uma denominação mais chique para um _Office-boy _de saias. Na verdade, mal a conheço.

- Dobson? Não faz muito tempo, li um livro de uma tal de Kagome Dobson.

- É irmã dela.

- Verdade?! – exclamou a sra. Warren. – Ah, querido, adorei o livro! Era uma história tão...

- Mamãe, por favor!

- Está bem – suspirou ela. – Mas a moça parece ser tão boazinha...

- Ah, meu kami... – Sesshoumaru gemeu baixinho. Que situação, aquela! Mas Hakudoushi perdera o juízo se achava que ele iria participar da insanidade de Rin. Com o risco de ser processado ou não, iria chamar a polícia. E também aqueles sujeitos vestidos de branco que colocam camisas-de-força nas pessoas.

- Sesshy?

- Sim, mamãe?

- Você parece que não está me ouvido! Eu lhe perguntei por quê, afinal de contas, essa Rin está dizendo que se chama Kagura.

- Ainda não sabemos com certeza, mamãe. Deve ter sido um acidente, ela está com um galo na testa e as roupas rasgadas.

- Você chamou um médico para ela?

- Não, não chamei.

- Pois ligue imediatamente para Hojo e peça para ele ir examinar a moça.

- está bem, mamãe, vou cuidar disso.

- Ótimo. E, por favor, Sesshoumaru, seja gentil com a pobrezinha, pois ela parece ser um amor. Uma garota que valeria a pena você conhecer.

- Eu já a conheço, mamãe, ela trabalhava na minha empresa.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Sabe de quem ela me faz lembrar?

- De quem, da ti Sara? A que está internada naquele hospício?

- Nada disso, seu malcriado – ralhou a sra. Warren. – Ela me faz lembrar de mim mesma, quando conheci seu pai.

- Por quê? Você também pensava que era outra pessoa?

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, deixe de brincadeira. Estou falando das qualidades dessa garota, da sua vivacidade, da sua alegria de viver.

- Pois é. Alegria demais para o meu gosto.

- Mas, querido, foi a minha alegria de viver que fez tanto bem a seu pai. Ele era tão sério e taciturno... Não o tivemos conosco por muito tempo, mas, enquanto esteve ao nosso lado, fiz tudo para tornar a vida dele mais alegre. Nós dois nos divertíamos muito junto.

Diversão? Sesshoumaru jamais vira o pai se divertindo, nem mesmo durante as férias. Ah, sim, a não ser daquela vez, na praia.. Sesshoumaru ficara espantadíssimo e até constrangido ao ver o pai rindo as gargalhadas e beijando efusivamente a esposa.

- Bem, mamãe, agora tenho de desligar, ao posso deixar Rin muito tempo sozinha.

- Isso mesmo, meu filho, muito bem. E lembre-se, Sesshoumaru, seja bonzinho com ela. Você é um bom rapaz, e sabe disso, apesar de viver carrancudo, é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que já conheci.

- Ora, mamãe, bondade sua. Mas obrigada mesmo assim.

- Amanhã eu ligo de novo, pois vou querer saber como estão as coisas.

- Muito bem, a gente se fala amanhã.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Sim, mamãe?

- Eu amo você. Sabe disso, não sabe?

- É claro que sei. Também amo você, muito.

- Ótimo.

Assim que a mãe desligou, Sesshoumaru digitou o número de Hakudoushi.

- Dr. Levinson falando.

- E então, Hakudoushi, já descobriu o que aconteceu com aquela doida?

- O que você pensa que eu fico fazendo? Dormindo no ponto? Já descobri, sim, senhor, consegui falar com o médico que a atendeu no hospital.

- Muito bem, e o que foi?

- Rin foi atingida na cabeça por um Cupido de gesso.

- Por um o _quê? _

- Uma estatueta de Cupido – esclareceu Hakudoushi. – Que caiu, sabe de onde? De uma sacada de _seu _edifício, Sesshoumaru.

- Mas que droga!

- Pois é. Mas, felizmente, os exames mostraram que não houve nenhuma conseqüência mais grave, nenhum dano permanente.

- Ainda bem – disse Sesshoumaru. – Ma por que então essa história de se chamar Kagura?

- É uma troca de identidade temporária, que cai desaparecer por si mesma. Mas, até que isso aconteça, é de fundamental importância que você continue fingindo que acredita.

- Não, eu não posso fazer isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque... – Sesshoumaru hesitou. – Porque ela comprou uma camisola.

- E o que tem isso?

- Uma camisola transparente.

- Ah, agora estou entendendo...

- Hakudoushi, Rin é minha funcionária. Não fica bem ela ficar usando uma... coisa dessas na minha presença. – Enquanto esperava a resposta do amigo, Sesshoumaru teve mais uma vez a impressão de ouvir uma risadinha abafada. Devia ter sido só impressão, pois não era possível que Hakudoushi estivesse achando graça de uma situação como aquela. – E imagine – prosseguiu -, ela disse a minha mãe que vamos nos casar. E quer que eu vá para a cozinha com ela preparar um macarrãozinho!

- Ora, Sesshoumaru, e o que tem isso? Deixe que ela faça o que quiser! Será que não é capaz de distraí-la pelo menos até amanhã?

- Mas é que...

- Pelo amor de Kami, Sesshoumaru, você já é bem crescidinho para dar conta dessa tarefa. E agora me dê licença, que acabo de preparar o jantar e estou morrendo de fome. Até amanhã.

* * *

**--o--**

**-****Próximas emoções!!-**

_Mulher fatal. _

- E então gostou?

- O que esta fazendo, Rin... Kagura?

- Não, eu não quero nada.

**--o--**

-aparece uma fita branca cobrindo os olhos- Ok eu aceito a minha sentença... podem me matar! mas antes... como toda boa brasileira... tenho que dar uma desculpa esfarrapada...

_meu pc pegou vírus... tentei de tudo.. mais não consegui dar um jeito nisso... então mandei pro conserto... e se eu conheço aqueles caras eles vão demorar horrores pra eu poder ter meu pc de volta... sorte que a estória e curta e eu posso digitá-la rápido... ai eu fiz tudo isso na lan em frente a minha casa... se não, nem esse capítulo vcs teriam... X.X_

_bom é isso... meu tempo já ta acabando, e eu nem revisei... U.Ú se tiver algo errado me avisem..._

adorei os reviews que me mandaram!! Agradeço a todas!! Continuem me mandando reviews são as únicas coisas que me fazem querer continuar a colocar os capítulos...

_ps: eu sei os capítulos são curtos... sinto muito por isso... mas quando eu tiver meu pc de volta, eu estarei colocando tbm a estória "Uma noiva perfeita" !!_

**Beijocas!! **

- Recadinho básico para o Sesshy: Sesshy querido o Hakudoushi não e o único a achar toda essa situação hilária... tem, tipo assim, uma multidão dando boas risadas com tudo isso, por que não entra logo no espírito da coisa, e fica feliz de vez?!

**estarei respondendo os reviews assim que meu pc estiver em casa!! ja ne!!**

**--o--**


	6. Mulher fatal

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**--o--**

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo VI – Mulher fatal. **

**--o--**

Mulher fatal. Tentação. Rita Hayworth, Marilyn Monroe.

A vestimenta de Rin e sua pose sensual haviam surtido o efeito esperado, mais alguns segundos e o queixo de Sesshoumaru cairia ao chão. Aquele modo de agir não era do feitio dela, e a deixava pouco a vontade, dessa vez, porém, Rin seria corajosa e iria até o fim. Iria se revelar sensual como o pecado, e havia de levar Sesshoumaru a loucura.

- E então, gostou? – perguntou, com um sorriso sedutor, apontando para o _baby-doll_ que vestia.

- S-sim, claro... Mu-muito bo-bonito.

- Muito bonito? Só isso?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto seu olhar ia descendo pelo corpo dela. Rin sentiu-se corar quando aquele olhar se deteve por vários segundos em seus seios, o tecido era tão transparente que Sesshoumaru podia ver-lhe os mamilos. Rígidos e proeminentes, os bicos dos seios de Rin, por si sós, já serviam de clara indicação de suas intenções. A longa e lenta observação terminou nos dedos dos delicados pés femininos, deixando Sesshoumaru com o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante.

Ao perceber que ele não iria fazer nada além de contemplá-la com aquela expressão faminta, Rin decidiu tomar a iniciativa. E começou a andar lentamente na direção dele, meneando os quadris.

- O que está fazendo, Ri.. Kagura?

- É que nós dois estamos _muito _longe um do outro – sussurrou ela.

- Não, não precisa chegar mais perto, estou vendo você muito bem daqui mesmo.

- Esta vendo, mas não pode tocar...

- Não tem importância, eu _não quero _tocar em você.

- Sesshoumaru, você não precisa ser tímido assim comigo.

- Ah, mas eu, sou terrivelmente tímido. Então, por que você não se veste e vai se encontrar comigo na cozinha?

- Boa tentativa, moço - sorriu ela. – Seus lábios estão dizendo que não, mais seus olhos estão dizendo que sim.

- Meus olhos são mentirosos...

A três passos de chagar até Sesshoumaru, Rin parou e começou a puxar a alça para baixo, lentamente.

- Sesshy, por que não admite que você quer o mesmo que eu?

- Não, eu não quero nada – ele apressou-se a responder.

- Por quê? Não me acha atraente?

- Esta brincando? Você não é apenas atraente, você é... incrível.

De repente, a brincadeira acabou. Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas, tudo ficou escuro a sua frente e, por um momento, ela pensou que iria desmaiar.

Sesshoumaru a segurou-a imediatamente pelo braço.

- Kagura! – ele exclamou, alarmado. – O que foi? – Ela se limitou a sacudir a cabeça, o nó que sentia na garganta impedia-a de falar. Então se afastou um pouco dele e se voltou para contemplar a própria imagem no espelho. O que estava acontecendo? Deus do céu, ela estava praticamente nua! O que lhe dera na cabeça para... – Kagura? – insistiu Sesshoumaru. – Rin sentiu-se invadir por um imenso alívio, e o ligeiro estado de confusão mental que a dominava desapareceu. Sesshoumaru segurou-a pelo braço, por trás, e delicadamente a fez voltar-se novamente para ele. – Vamos, Kagura, diga-me o que está sentindo!

- Não foi nada – murmurou ela. – Uma tontura, não sei... vai ver que é porque estou com fome.

- Então troque de roupa e vamos sair para jantar.

- Ah, Sesshy, vamos ficar em casa e preparar alguma coisa nós mesmos!

- Está bem – concordou ele -, mas só se você vesti uma roupa decente.

- Certo – disse ela com um muxoxo. – Mas é que fazia tanto tempo, querido, e eu pensei...

- Eu sei, eu sei, pensei a mesma coisa. Só que achei que iríamos esperar um pouco mais.

- Até a hora de dormir?

- Não, Kagura, até o casamento.

- Sério? Ora, mas que coisa... Que graça!

Ainda bem – sorriu ele – que você não esta me achando fora de moda.

- Não, pelo contrário! Estou achando encantadora essa sua atitude.

- Ótimo. Mas não vou conseguir resistir com você vestida desse jeito.

- Esta bem, vou trocar de roupa. Mas só concordo porque amo você.

- Muito obrigado.

- Só _muito obrigado? –_perguntou Rin com um sorrisinho malicioso. – Pois só vou atender ao seu pedido se você me agradecer direito. E um agradecimento de verdade não se faz com palavras.

- Ah, não, de novo não... – gemeu Sesshoumaru, olhando para a porta, depois para a cama, depois para os seios de Rin.

E então beijou-a.

Tentou fazer daquele um beijinho rápido, mais ela lhe envolveu o pescoço com o braço, decidida a lhe ensinar como fazer um agradecimento de verdade.

**-o-**

Mis dois segundos e ele não teria resistido. Sesshoumaru afastara abruptamente de Rin, consciente de seu desejo por ela estava se tornando quase incontrolável. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura, que não se limitava ao fato de Rin pensar que era Kagura.

Ele foi para o outro lado da sala, diretamente para o armário de bebidas, e se concentrou em preparar um martíni seco. A porta fechada de seu quarto não o deixava mais tranqüilo, a imagem do corpo de Rin ficara gravada em suas retinas, e a ânsia de possuí-la ainda lhe fervia nas entranhas.

Houve uma época em sua vida em que as mulheres e o sexo não lhe saíram da cabeça. Na faculdade, Sesshoumaru tinha dificuldade para se concentrar nos estudos, até que finalmente fora para a cama com uma garota.

Kagura, a verdadeira Kagura, fora essa garota, a primeira mulher de sua vida Ela o fizera esperar seis meses inteiros antes de concordar em fazer amor com ele, e quando acontecera, fora uma coisa fantástica. Só que rápida demais. E assim continuara a vida sexual dos dois: durante o amor, Kagura jamais dissera nada que o incentivasse a ser menos afobado, em compensação, depois do amor falava e falava sem parar. Da vida social dela, de sus amigos, dos amigos dos amigos...

Depois de Kagura, houvera mais duas garotas na vida de Sesshoumaru.Seu relacionamento havia sido muito bom, tanto com uma quanto com a outra, mas o sexo... Não passara de um alívio dos sentidos, da liberação de uma descarga hormonal.

Depois que o pai dele havia morrido e a vida social de Sesshoumaru cessara quase completamente, Hakudoushi vivia tentando arranjar encontros para ele. As vezes conseguia, mas apenas para um jantar, um concerto ou uma festa. Sesshoumaru jamais passava a noite com nenhuma daquelas garotas, afinal de contas, o mercado asiático o esperava bem cedo no dia seguinte.

A responsabilidade com a empresa se tornara a coisa mais importante de sua vida, mas ele finalmente percebera que, no mundo dos negócios, um empresário solteiro não era tão respeitado quanto um casado. E kagura lhe parecera a mulher certa para resolver esse problema.

Só que agora ele já não tinha certeza disso.

Sua atração por Rin era algo completamente diferente de qualquer outra coisa que ele já sentira. Sua vontade era jogá-la em cima da cama, arrancar-lhe as roupas e possuí-la como um homem das cavernas.

Sesshoumaru levou a bebida aos lábios com a mão trêmula, depois deixou-se cair no sofá. Até aquela manhã sua vida vinha correndo de forma tão ordenada... Sua maior preocupação era o contrato com Onigumo Narak. Agora, pelo que lhe importava, Narak e seu seboso advogado bem que podiam ir se atirar no rio Hudson.

A porta da suíte se abriu, mas Sesshoumaru resistiu ao impulso de olhar imediatamente para Rin. Como estaria ela vestida dessa vez? Com um pijaminha de flanela? Com uma das camisas dele? Com absolutamente nada?

- O que é que você está bebendo?

- É um... Acho que... – Deus do céu, o simples som da voz dela, infantil e sensual ao mesmo tempo, deixava-o completamente perturbado. Sesshoumaru tomou coragem e ergueu o olhar para ela. Graças aos céus, Rin vestira calça jeans e uma blusinha, mas nem por isso parecia menos sexy. Retocara o batom e dera um jeito nos cabelos castanhos, que balançavam feminilidade e sedução, deixando Sesshoumaru em um estado de confusão que ele jamais experimentara.

- Alô? – disse ela, aproximando-se do sofá. – Marte chamando Terra! Tem alguém em casa?

- S-sim, sim.

- Perguntei o que você está bebendo.

- Ah, sim, um martíni.

Rin torceu o nariz, e ele teve de se controlar para não lhe segurar o braço e puxá-la para seu colo.

- Não gosto de martíni – declarou ela. – O que mais você tem?

- Sirva-se a vontade – respondeu Sesshoumaru, apontando para o armário de bebidas.

- Obrigado – sorriu Rin, aceitando a sugestão. Depois, examinando as garrafas, perguntou: - Aquele drinque chamado Amêndoa Tostada é feito com _amaretto_ e creme de leite, não é mesmo?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Parece mais o nome de uma sobremesa do que de um drinque.

- Ah, mais é um drinque, e muito bom. Você deveria experimentar, parece _milk__shake_com um gostinho de bebida alcoólica.

- Não gosto de _milk__shake__._

Rin deu de ombros e se serviu de uma boa dose de _amaretto__, _depois, não encontrando creme de leite no frigobar, saiu em direção a cozinha.

Era impossível não olhar para aquele traseiro arredondado e perfeito. Do jeito como Rin meneava os quadris quando caminhava, Sesshoumaru teve de tomar mais um gole de martíni par não perder o resto de controle que ainda possuía.

Ela entrou na cozinha e saiu do alcance da visão dele. Foi então que Sesshoumaru percebeu que estava com a pulsação acelerada, a respiração ofegante e as mãos ligeiramente unidas na palma.

Que diabo, ele não era nenhum adolescente maníaco por sexo, era um homem adulto, o dono de um império empresarial. As pessoas diziam que Sesshoumaru Warren não tinha sentimentos, que em suas veias, em vez de sangue, corriam quilômetros de fibras óticas.

E aquela pobre criatura que levara uma pancada na cabeça o estava transformando em um bobalhão inseguro, que mal encontrava forças para controlar os próprios impulsos.

- Achei – disse Rin, de volta da cozinha, exibindo uma embalagem de creme de leite. – Depois dos drinques vamos preparar a comida, está bem? Estou faminta.

- Sim, está bem.

Ela terminou de preparar sua bebida e levou o copo consigo para o sofá. Sesshoumaru torcia para que não se sentasse muito perto dele, mais foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Muito, muito perto.

- Está uma delícia. Ah, Sesshy, você tem que experimentar...

- Não, obrigado. Bebida doces não fazem o meu gênero.

- Como pode dizer que não gosta se não experimentou? – insistiu ela. – Diga-me, gosta de pudim de leite condensado?

- De vez em quando.

- E de amêndoas?

- Ah, sim, de amêndoas eu gosto.

- Então vai adorar isto aqui – concluiu Rin em tom de triunfo.

- Está bem, está bem. Deixa-me tomar um gole dessa... coisa.

Ela lhe levou o copo aos lábios e Sesshoumaru tomou um pequeno gole. Ah, que coisa horrível... Doce demais, aquilo não era drinque que se apresentasse.

- Bem, você pelo menos tentou – constatou Rin, vendo a careta que ele fazia. – Já é alguma coisa. – Depois tomou mais um gole da bebida e ficou com um bigodinho da mistura de _amaretto_com creme. – E então, vamos ou não vamos para a cozinha?

- Espere... – murmurou Sesshoumaru, apontando para o lábios superior dela.

Em vez de tentar limpar o próprio lábio, Rin limitou-se a ficar olhando fixamente para o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

Ele levou algum tempo, mas acabou entendendo. Diante daquela nova forma de tortura, de nada lhe adiantaria protestar.Levou então a ponta dos dedos ao lábio dela para limpá-lo.

- Não, assim não – sussurrou Rin com a voz rouca.

- Mas o que você... Ah, não! – protestou Sesshoumaru. Fingindo que não ouvira, Rin colocou seu copo na mesinha e se voltou novamente para ele, fitando-lhe o rosto bem de perto. – Não, nada disso, nem pensar!

- Como pode dizer que não gosta se não experimentou? – repetiu ela com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, por que está fazendo isso comigo? É pura maldade...

- Que nada... – respondeu Rin, baixinho. – Deixe-me mostrar o que quero que você faça. – E, antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse detê-la, inclinou-se ainda mais e, bem devagarinho, passou a ponta da língua de uma extremidade a outra do lábio superior dele.

O copo de martíni caiu no tapete persa, mas Sesshoumaru não se importou nem um pouco.

**-o-**

* * *


	7. Momentos

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**--o--**

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo VII – Momentos.**

**--o--**

Assim que atingiu um dos cantos da boca de Sesshoumaru, a língua de Rin voltou bem devagar, e, quando chegou ao centro, introduziu-se ligeiramente entre os lábios dele. Da garganta de Sesshoumaru começou a brotar um gemido baixo, longo e abafado, e então ele a agarrou como se pretendesse esmagá-la, e beijou-a como se pretendesse devorá-la viva.

Jane jamais fora beijada daquela forma. Quando sentiu a mão dele em seu seio, ela empinou os ombro para trás, na intenção de lhe facilitar o movimento. Depois, quando Sesshoumaru lhe acariciou, delicada e demoradamente, o bico do seio, Rin acabou por deixar escapar um grito de prazer, um grito imediatamente contido por aqueles sedentos lábios masculinos. Ela não pode mais resistir a tentação de tocá-lo, e, deslizando a mão pelo peito e pelo ventre de Sesshoumaru, sentiu entre os dedos sua poderosa masculinidade.

Havia somente um lugar aonde os dois poderiam ir a partir dali, e, se o fizessem, a culpa seria dela. Rin não queria iniciar seu casamento daquela forma, então, a despeito do desejo que a consumia, empurrou Sesshoumaru delicadamente e se afastou, deixando-o a fitá-la com os olhos vidrados.

Ela se levantou e foi para a cozinha, sentindo as pernas bambas.

- Vou preparar um café – declarou, lutando para não deixar a voz trair seu estado de espírito. – Sabe, quando faço macarrão, gosto muito de usar aqueles molhos prontos, temperados com especiarias. Você já experimentou? Bem, é claro que o molho feito em casa é melhor... Mas leva um tempo enorme para cozinhar... Que tal uma salada para acompanhar? Deixe-me ver o que você tem na geladeira.

- S-sim, claro – balbuciou Sesshoumaru, sem saber nem o que estava respondendo, no estado de excitação em que se encontrava, era como se Rin estivesse falando norueguês. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Jamais fora do tipo de sujeito que sai com uma mulher somente pelos atributos físicos dela, com Rin, porém, estava se sentindo o próprio homem de Neandertal. Faltavam-lhe apenas a clava e a roupa de pele de animal.

Ele a queria. Ele a desejava. Queria fazer de tudo com ela, desde a primeira até a última posição do _Kama Sutra._

- E então, Sesshy, você não vem me ajudar?

Depois de lavar as mãos na torneira da pia, Sesshoumaru começou a picar as folhas de alface, a cada poucos segundos, porém, virava-se para observar Rin.

Sua atração física por ela era mais do que evidente, mas alguma coisa a mais lhe estava acontecendo. Rin despertava em seu íntimo algo que ele havia muito sufocado, e, agora que esse algo voltara a se manifestar, Sesshoumaru se deu conta de quanto tempo fazia que não se sentia daquela forma.

- Sesshy?

- Sim? – respondeu ele, já ocupado em fatiar os tomates.

- Sabia que gostei muito de conversar com sua mãe?

- Ela também – disse Sesshoumaru. _Um pouco demais para o meu gosto, _pensou.

- Aonde ela está?

- No Caribe, pero de Saint Thomas.

- Mas ela vai com amigos ou sozinha?

- Ah, sim, vai sozinha. Mas eu contrato pessoas de confiança para ficarem de olho nela.

- Por quê?- estranhou Rin. – Ela não tem amigos?

- Mamãe faz muitos novos amigos em suas viagens. Aonde quer que vá, ela é sempre a alma da festa.

- Então por que você precisa contratar gente para tomar conta dela?

- Bem, é que... Minha mãe é muito excêntrica.

- Como assim, excêntrica?

- Para você fazer uma idéia – exemplificou Sesshoumaru -, ela certa vez foi ao Alasca e comprou um totem de quinze metros de altura para me dar de presente. E mandou entregarem no meu escritório.

Rin caiu na risada enquanto, de luvas acolchoadas nas mãos, levava a fumegante panela de macarrão para escorrer na pia.

- E o que você fez com ele? – perguntou por fim.

- Doei-o ao Metropolitan Museum.

- Belo gesto. Mas sua mãe também teve uma idéia simpática, aposto que achou que você iria adorar o totem.

- É, adorei mesmo. Embora tenha tido de gastar mais de cem mil dólares até vê-lo são e salvo no museu.

- Nossa! – admirou-se Rin. – Tudo isso? E que outras excentricidades sua mãe fez?

- Houve aquela vez – respondeu ele, abrindo a embalagem plástica das cenouras – em que mamãe ficou desaparecida na ilha de Creta por vários dias. Finalmente a localizamos em uma colônia de nudistas, um clube fechado, do qual ela havia comprado um título com validade de três anos.

- Puxa! – exclamou Rin, rindo novamente.- Ma você tem que admitir que sua mãe tem estilo, não é mesmo?

- Ah, sim, isso ela tem de sobra.

- Você alguma vez a acompanhou em uma viagem?

- Não – disse Sesshoumaru. – Esses cruzeiros marítimos duram semanas, e eu não tenho tempo disponível.

- Ah, que pena... Acho que sua mãe adoraria a sua companhia.

- Ela prefere viajar sozinha – garantiu ele, voltando a se concentrar no preparo da salada.

- Sesshy?

Dessa vez ele não se conteve, e acabou sorrindo.

- Sim, o que foi?

- Por que decidiu pôr aquele anúncio na revista? Sei que queria me encontrar, mas por que agora?

- Eu não queria... – Diabo, ele quase falara o que não devia. – Quer dizer, eu não queria perder mais tempo. Sempre lamentei o fato de termos perdido contato, e tinha medo de que você já estivesse casada e cheia de filhos.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o contato suave da mão dela no cotovelo e ficou como paralisado.

- Eu jamais faria isso – sussurrou Rin. – Fiquei esperando por você. Se fosse preciso, teria esperado pelo resto da vida.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele, largando a faca e se voltando para ela.

- Porque amo você.

- Verdade?

- Mais do que tudo na vida. Sempre o amei, Sesshy.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. É o destino, meu amor, destino com _D_ maiúsculo.

- É, parece que você tem razão.

- Sabe, querido... Tendo sido quem tomou a iniciativa nessa história, você está sendo cauteloso demais.

- É mesmo?

- É, sim. E acho que é por isso que estou aqui, para ajudá-lo a mudar de atitude.

Com esse pequeno comentário, Rin retornou ao fogão para mexer na panela do molho borbulhante.

Enquanto guardava o restante dos legumes nos saquinhos plásticos, Sesshoumaru tentou imaginar como ela reagiria se ele lhe fizesse algumas perguntas bem direcionadas. Talvez fosse que Rin precisava para ser reconduzida à sua vida normal.

Sesshoumaru decidiu esperar até que os dois estivessem sentados à mesa, é, enquanto ela preparava um molho vinagrete, ele guardou os saquinhos no refrigerador. Depois colocou a salada na mesa e ajudou Rin a encontrar os pratos e talheres. Ela colocou a tigela de maçarão na mesa e ele foi pegar a jarra de água na geladeira.

Sesshoumaru continuava a esperar enquanto os dois se serviam e começavam a comer. Ele se limitou a comer calado por alguns minutos, mal sentindo o sabor da comida, sua mente lutava para decidir que pergunta fazer a Rin.

- E então, gostou da salada? – disse por fim.

- Está uma delícia. E o macarrão, está bom?

- Maravilhoso – garantiu Sesshoumaru. – Quer que eu lhe sirva mais um pouco?

- Quero, sim, obrigada.

- Sabe, Kagura, eu estava pensando na sua mãe...

- Na minha mãe? – assustou-se ela, parando de comer. – O que tem minha mãe?

- É que não sei como ela está. Ela vai bem? Você não me disse nada...

A criatura vivaz e sensual que o torturara de desejo, a garota sensual e ousada que quase o levara à loucura começou a empalidecer ali à sua frente. Sesshoumaru arrependeu-se até o último fio de cabelo por ter aberto a boca, era evidente que Rin não estava preparada para uma pergunta tão direta.

- Mi-minha m-mãe está... – ela gaguejou. – Está...

- Ainda mora em Paris?

- Ah, sim, claro. Ainda mora em Paris.

- Que bom – observou ele.- Ela gosta tanto de lá... Por favor, pode me passar a salada? – Rin apanhou a tigela e, aos poucos, a cor foi retornando a su rosto.Apesar disso, Sesshoumaru ainda se sentia alarmado, e continuou a falar da comida. – Este macarrão está mesmo uma delicia, muito obrigado.

- Você é quem me agradece? A alma de uma refeição é a salada, e esta que você preparou está fantástica.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia compreender aquele estranho modo de Rin ver as coisas, e também não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. A tensão que tal situação lhe provocava era quase insuportável.

O que ele precisava era de uma boa noite de sono. Já eram oito horas, convinha lavar logo os pratos e em seguida acomodar a moça para dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Depois ele iria se trancar em seu quaro e torcer para encontrar forças para trabalhar um pouco.

Rin enxugou o último prato e entregou-o a Sesshoumaru, que o guardou no armário junto com os outros.

Como ela previra, a decoração do apartamento dele era de extremo bom gosto, composta de móveis e aparelhos domésticos caríssimo que formavam conjuntos perfeitos.

Havia, porém, algo de perturbador em toda aquela perfeição: uma certa frieza, uma desconfortável impessoalidade. Aquele parecia um _modelo _de lar, desses que se vêem nas revistas, e não um lar de verdade.

Não bastava uma governanta para manter tudo em ordem. O que o apartamento precisava era de um verdadeiro toque feminino. Depois do casamento, Rin trataria de transformá-lo em um lugar mais aconchegante e humano.

- Quer que eu lhe prepare um drinque? – perguntou-lhe Sesshoumaru.

- Não, obrigada. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Quer tomar uma aspirina?

- Quero, sim, por favor.

Ele saiu em direção à suíte, e Rin se aproximou do único local da sala que parecia conter um pouco de vida: a estante de livros. Ali havia um grande número de clássicos, desde Shakespeare até Dickens, em contrapartida, havia também opções mais modernas e interessantes, como as obras completar de Michael Crichton. Ela pegou um dos livros de Crichton e abriu-o: parecia ter sido lido repetidas vezes, com orelhas no canto de várias páginas e diversas anotações rabiscadas a lápis.

A descoberta fez Rin acabar gostando daquela sala. E a fez amar Sesshoumaru ainda mais: afinal de contas, ele sabia sonhar, sabia viajar nas asas da própria imaginação.

Ela desejou saber que sonhos eram aqueles e, acima de tudo, ajudá-lo a torná-los realidade. Não fora exatamente isso que Sesshoumaru fizera por ela?

- Pronto, aqui está – soou a voz dele. – Eu lhe trouxe duas aspirinas, Está bom assim?

- Está ótimo – respondeu Rin. – Ótimo mesmo.

**--o--**

_**Próximos capítulos... **_

**- Capítulo VIII – Boa noite! -**

_**Poderá sofrer atrasos.. .**_

**--o--**

Yo pessoal! -

Como estão?! Espero que ninguém esteja com pensamentos assassinos para com a minha pessoa... rsrsrs

sinto muito pela demora... algumas coisas desagradáveis aconteceram e o livrinho a qual eu adapto essa estória se afogou e... (não eu não escrevi errado o livro se afogou mesmo, sofreu o naufrágio pior que o do Titanic...) ai eu tive que procurar outro livrinho igual.. e como eu não achava na net fui procurar nos sebos que conheço, eu cheguei a revirar mais da metade dos sebos deixando tudo de ponta cabeça (imagina só os donos só faltavam me mata... .) esquecendo essa parte trágica desses meses, eu finalmente achei o livrinho !

Eba!! vou poder continuar a estória e ninguém vai me matar!

Errado... na mesma semana que encontro o livro, um copo de Coca-cola cai no teclado... ta até pra imaginar o que aconteceu, neh? minha mãe só faltou arrancar meu pescoço e ficou mais de um mês se comprar o teclado pra mim... (sim eu sou totalmente dependente da boa vontade e do dinheiro da minha mãe.. X.X)

Porém agora eu to de volta!! vou estar atualizando tudo e colocando novas estórias muito boas pra vocês, minha leitoras escolherem .

Será o mesmo esquema de antes estarei colocando novos capítulos todos os finais de semana, espero de coração não decepcionar ninguém!

**Parando de enrolar! Quero agrades a todos que me deixaram reviews, eram essas as massagens que me davam força pra continuar procurando o livro e não cancelar essa estória!! **

**Obrigada a todas!!**

**--o--**


	8. Boa noite!

**-Disclaimer **Inuyasha pertence a** Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.**  
-Disclaimer **Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

--o--

**Capítulo VIII – Boa noite!**

--o--

Rin tomou um comprimido de cada vez, depois bebeu o restante da água e devolveu o copo a Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, imagina.

- Eu estava olhando os seus livros, sabe?

- É mesmo?

- Acho ótimo que você goste de ler – sorriu ela, correndo a ponta dos dedos pela coleção da _Historia da Civilização _na prateleira mais próxima. – O que mais você gosta de fazer, Sesshy?

- Você diz que me conhece tão bem... Não sabe dos meus gostos?

- Tenho minhas suspeitas, mas quero ouvir da sua boca.

Ela estava falando sério, o que significava que aquela seria uma longa conversa. O _Wall Street Journal _de Charles ainda o esperava, dobrado, dentro de sua pasta, o noticiário financeiro da CNBC já começara na televisão.

Apesar disso, ele foi até o sofá e se sentou.

- E então, o que é mesmo que você quer saber? – perguntou.

Rin não respondeu imediatamente, antes foi se sentar também. Para alívio de Sesshoumaru, porém, ela escolheu a extremidade oposta do sofá, acomodando-se de pernas cruzadas. Se ele tentasse se sentar naquela posição, acabaria com uma dolorosa distensão muscular, porém Rin parecia tão confortável como um gatinho sobre uma almofada.

- Quero saber o que você gosta de fazer – respondeu Rin finalmente.

- Essa não é uma pergunta fácil de responder – observou Sesshoumaru. – Vamos fazer uma coisa: você fala primeiro, assim eu vou ter tempo de pensar.

- Bem, eu gosto de ver o sol nascer. Gosto de me levantar bem cedinho, quando ainda está escuro, e subirão topo o edifício mais alto que puder encontrar, para assistir à luz do sol despertando Manhattan.

- Muito bem, continue.

- Também gosto muito de música suave – acrescentou Rin.- Mas chega de falar de mim, agora é a sua vez.

- Só isso? – surpreendeu-se ele.- Pensei que você iria passar horas e horas ,e contando dos seus gostos.

- Vamos, Sesshy, não mude de assunto, é a sua vez de falar.

Ele olhou para a parede em frente, de onde pendia seu quadro favorito. Havia algo que lhe agradava muito nas cores sombrias da pintura, na forma como a aba do chapéu ocultava boa parte do rosto do personagem central, mais não a sua expressão. Os detalhes da rua freneticamente movimentada eram vibrantes: as outras pessoas que passavam para lá e para cá, as mulheres, os homens de negócios, o guarda de trânsito... Mas o sujeito de chapéu estava imóvel, com as mãos nos bolsos e a aba puxada para cima dos olhos.

- Aquele quadro, por exemplo – disse Sesshoumaru por fim, apontando para a pintura. – Gosto muito dele.

- Por quê?

- Ora, por que as pessoas gostam de uma obra de arte? Porque se identificam com ela.

- Mas é uma pintura tão triste... Transmite tanta solidão!

- Eu não acho –discordou ele. – Para mim, a figura do homem de chapéu mostra como se pode permanecer firme, com os pés no chão, em meio a toda a loucura do mundo. Não tem nada a ver com solidão.

- Pois _eu_ acho que o homem de chapéu solitário, terrivelmente solitário. O modo como esconde o rosto, como não olha para nada à sua volta... É como se ele estivesse no meio do oceano, mas nunca se molhasse.

- Talvez ele _não queira _se molhar – murmurou Sesshoumaru.

- Acontece que ninguém gosta de ficar à margem da vida – murmurou Rin, fitando-o com um olhar cheio de carinho.

Ele sentiu o impulso de refutar aquele argumento, mas mudou de idéia.

- É, você tem razão. – disse por fim. – Ninguém gosta.

- Pois é. – concluiu Rin. – Bem, eu sei que não é muito tarde, mais você se importaria se eu fosse dormir?

- Fique à vontade. Afinal de contas, você teve um dia difícil.

- É verdade, um dia muito difícil.

Os dois se levantaram do sofá e foram em direção ao corredor. Rim entrou no banheiro, enquanto Sesshoumaru prosseguiu até o quarto de hóspedes.

Ao acender a luz, ele notou como a decoração era sombria. Fazia muito tempo que não entrava ali, e se esquecera de que as cores predominantes naquele quarto eram cinza-escuro, vinho e marrom.

Aquele ambiente melancólico não era digno de Rin, mas não havia outro jeito. Sesshoumaru então teve uma idéia: voltou a sala, pegou um vaso de flores e levou-o para alegrar um pouco o quarto onde ela iria dormir.

Enquanto Rin se preparava, ele levou para o _closet _do quarto de hóspedes diversas das caixas de roupas novas que ela comprara. Não achou necessário transferir as peças que a Rin pendurara no _closet da suíte dele, _aquelas roupas não permaneceriam ali por muito tempo.

Depois foi a cozinha e apanhou uma jarra de água e um copo. Rin poderia sentir sede no meio da noite.

Sua intenção fora a de tornar o ambiente mais agradável para ela, mas, quando terminou, percebeu que cometera um erro tático. Um grande erro tático.

Toda aquela preparação para dormir fizera-o pensar em outra coisa que se pode fazer em uma cama. Fizera-o pensar na pele macia de Rin, na firmeza de seus seios...

Ora, mas que diabo! Lá estava ele novamente, deixando-se dominar por seus mais baixos instintos. E nem sequer vira ainda a roupa que ela iria usar para dormir!

A coisa mais sensata a fazer era ir para seu próprio quarto e se tranca lá dentro. Se tivesse de tomar pílulas para dormir, paciência, mas tinha certeza de que, se trabalhasse um pouco, conseguiria desviar a mente daquela idéia fixa.

Sesshoumaru saiu rapidamente porá o corredor, e não se deteve nem para desejar boa-noite a Rin através da porta do banheiro. Deixaria acesa a luz do quarto de hóspedes: ela perceberia que era ali que deveria dormir.

Ele entrou em sua suíte e girou a chave na fechadura. Como lhe garantira Hakudoushi, tudo o que precisava fazer era suportar aquela situação até o dia seguinte.

Sesshoumaru pegou o pijama na gaveta e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho frio. Quando, finalmente, ficou pronto para se deitar, percebeu que sua mente estava confusa demais para se concentrar no trabalho. Assim, apagou a lâmpada de cabeceira, empurrou para o lado uma das caixas de roupas femininas que sobrara sobre a cama e deslizou para debaixo do cobertor.

Visões de _Baby-dolls_ transparentes dançavam por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Que droga, ele não chegara sequer a abrir o _Wall Steet Journal _, não sabia se a Bolsa de Valores tido alta ou baixa, não sabia de nada. Aquela garota fizera sua vida rotineira virar de pernas para o ar.

Esforçava-se para pegar no sono, mas seu cérebro viajava a quilômetros por hora. Por mais que tentasse desviar o pensamento, tudo o que via à sua frente era a imagem de Rin Dobson, que pensava se chamar Kagura Baskin.

Kagura! A verdadeira Kagura! Será que vira o anúncio na revista? E se ela ligasse e Rin atendesse ao telefone? Mas não, Hakudoushi lhe assegurara que aquela confusão toda logo chegaria ao fim, não havia, portanto, motivos para preocupação.

Sesshoumaru tentou concentrar o pensamento no trabalho, na figura de Narak Riverside. Só que a silhueta de Riverside foi mudando de forma, transformando-se na de uma morena voluptuosa que vestia um _baby-doll _vermelho...

Com todos os diabos! Como podia dormir se não conseguia pensar em outra coisa? Sesshoumaru mudou de posição, ajeitou o travesseiro, virou-se de lado e passou o braço em torno do outro travesseiro.

Só que aquilo não era um travesseiro: era ela, era Rin.

Mais um truque de sua imaginação perturbada? Ah, meu kami-sama, não era, não! Rim estava mesmo ali, deitada a seu lado.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido de desespero, e imediatamente sentiu o contato da mão feminina no seu braço.

**-o-**

Rin estava quase dormindo, naquele estado de semiconsciência no qual não se distingue entre realidade e o sonho. O movimento e o gemido de Sesshoumaru, porém, haviam revertido o processo.

- Sesshy, o que foi? Está se sentindo mal?

- Não, mas posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Dormindo, ora! Ou melhor, eu estava _quase _dormindo.

- Mas não era para você dormir aqui – retorquiu ele.

- E onde eu devia dormir? No sofá da sala?:

- Claro que não, no quarto de hóspedes.

- Você tem um quarto de hóspedes?

- Tenho, sim. E o deixei arrumado para você.

- Mas por quê? – estranhou Rin. E, sentindo que Sesshoumaru se afastava dela, abriu os olhos e viu que ele erguera o corpo e se recostara nos travesseiros.

- Por quê? – repetiu ele. – Porque nós dois não somos... Porque você não é... Porque não fica bem, pronto.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru, acalme-se, eu não vou estuprá-lo. Se você não fosse tão desajeitado, nós dois já estaríamos no décimo sono. – fechando novamente os olhos, Rin acrescentou: - Vamos, deite-se e relaxe. Não vou morder você.

- Ah, não vai? Essa é muito voa. Só falta você querer me convencer de que não é dada a umas boas mordidinhas.

- Puxa, Sesshoumaru. – disse Rin, estendendo a mão para a lâmpada de cabeceira e acendendo-a -, será que você não pensa em outra coisa a não ser sexo?

- Não estou pensando em nada – garantiu ele. – Por favor, apague a luz e vá para o seu quarto.

- Ótimo! –explodiu ela.- Durma sozinho, que estou pouco me incomodando. Estou cansada demais para me importar – acrescentou, jogando as cobertas para o lado e fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Ah, meu Kami...

- Ah, _meu Kami _o quê? – perguntou Rin, surpresa, interrompendo o movimento. – O que foi?

- Você não está de pijama! – exclamou Sesshoumaru.

Ela baixou o olhar para o próprio corpo. Era verdade, não estava de pijama, detestava pijamas. Vestira-se para dormir como sempre o fazia: de calcinha e uma camisetinha regata.

- Sesshy, pare e olhar para mim como se eu estivesse nua.

- Não está, mais é como se estivesse.

- Mas será que _tudo_ mexe com os seus hormônios? Diga-me uma coisa: há quanto tempo você não faz sexo?

- Escute, Kagura, já é tarde, sei que está muito cansada. O quarto de hóspedes está prontinho à sua espera.

- Ah, claro – indignou-se Rin, sentando-se na beirada da cama e colocando os pés no chão -, até parece que vou conseguir dormir depois dessa conversa toda. Espero que haja um aparelho de televisão nesse tal quarto de hóspedes.

- Não há, não – disse Sesshoumaru- , o único televisor desta casa está aqui no meu quarto.

- Ah, é?! – exclamou ela, levantando-se. – Então o que é que vou ficar fazendo? Não posso ler por causa da dor de cabeça, e não sei fazer tricô!

- Basta você se deitar e fechar os olhos, que o sono logo vem.

- Ah, Sesshy, a teoria na prática é outra coisa –discordou Rin. E, ao notar que ele segurava o cobertor de encontro ao queixo como se fosse uma virgenzinha tímida, acrescentou:- E por que essa vergonha toda? Não precisa ficar se escondendo de mim.

- Quem disse que estou me escondendo de você? – defendeu-se Sesshoumaru, baixando imediatamente o cobertor até a cintura e revelando um pijama antiquado, de algodão branco listrado de azul. – O que foi? – perguntou, ao ver a expressão do rosto de Rin.

- Nada, não. – respondeu ela com um olhar malicioso. – Um pijama e tanto esse seu, não é mesmo?

- Não há nada errado com ele. É macio, confortável...

- Ah, sim, quanto a isso não há dúvida.

- Então por que você está me olhando desse jeito?

- Estou olhando você porque esse seu pijama é muito interessante – declarou Rin, inclinando-se e começando a subir na cama de quatro, bem devagarinho. – Eu estava muito tranqüila até agora há pouco, mas agora não sei o que foi que me deu...

Sesshoumaru podia ver-lhe claramente os seios pelo decote da regatinha, e cada vez melhor à medida que ela se aproximava.

- Pare com isso – murmurou ele, sem desviar o olhar.

- Não consigo. Será que você não entende? Esse pijama... Não posso me conter, tenho que senti-lo com as minhas mãos!

- Kagura, por favor, pare com isso! – Ainda fitando de olhos arregalados os seios dela, Sesshoumaru puxou de novo o cobertor até o queixo.

- Sesshy?

- O que foi?

- Você tem certeza absoluta de que quer esperar?

- Esperar o quê?

- Esperar até a noite do casamento, ora!

- Olhe, Kagura, eu estou lhe avisando... – Sesshoumaru ia se afastando e Rin chegando cada vez mais perto, até que ele atingiu a beiradinha da cama e não havia mais para onde se afastar. – Ou você pára aí mesmo, ou... Eu...

Ela não parou. Engatinhou os últimos centímetros que faltavam e, quando ia se atirar em cima de Sesshoumaru, ele despencou da cama e caiu sentado no chão com um baque surdo.

- Sesshy! – exclamou Rin, debruçando-se por sobre a beirada da cama e encontrando-o sentado ali no chão, com o olhar parado. – Você está bem? – perguntou, assustada.

- Estou ótimo – respondeu ele em tom frio. – Poderia fazer a gentileza de me passar o travesseiro?

- Claro – disse ela, atendendo-lhe ao pedido.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Sesshoumaru secamente. Depois colocou o travesseiro no chão, puxou o cobertor de cima da cama, deitou-se cobriu-se e fechou os olhos.

- Sesshy?

- O que foi?

- Você não esta muito desconfortável?

- Não.

- Ah, não sei qual de nós dois é o mais louco – desabafou Rin com um suspiro. – Eu, por jogar tudo para o alto para vir atrás de você, ou você por me chamar e depois não querer fazer nada comigo.

- Escuta, Kagura, quer fazer o favor de apagar a luz e dormir de uma vez?

- Está bem, seja como você quiser. Vou dormir no outro quarto. É só que não consigo entender você, Sesshy, simplesmente não consigo.

Rin pulou da cama, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta com força. No momento em que se encontrou lá fora no corredor, porém, ficou morrendo de vontade de voltar para dentro. Sentia-se muito solitária sem Sesshoumaru, solitária e com medo.

-o-

_**Próximo capitulo...**_

_**Capitulo IX – outro dia... mais loucuras...**_

_**-o-**_

* * *

**Yo!!**

Já sei.. fiquei meses sem aparece... e é provável que fique mais um tempo de novo.. -.- Peço desculpas.. mais minha cabeça anda bem lotada ultimamente e não tenho tempo pra nada; Mais como tinha prometido, assim que tudo se acalmar aqui em casa eu vou trazer novas estória e tudo mais... -.-

Eu sei sou um desastre ambulante.. acredita que hoje tive que trocar o teclado (de novo) porque tava dando problemas... T.T

E só isso, não quero que minhas belas leitoras fiquem bravas comigo!!

Agradeço de coração quem mandou reviews, elas sempre me animam e me fazem continua a escrever aqui...

**OBRIGADA **

**Hanari, Pamela cesar, Rukia-hime, sakura kiryu, queenrj;**

**amo vcs!!**

**ps: **_**Hanari **_ minha querida sua pergunta e muito interessante.. se a Rin vai recuperar a memória?! Sabe.. como sou uma boa pessoa... de alma nobre... e que gosta de ver todos felizes... e digo: e melhor vc não saber! -.- e só a senhorita continuar a acompanhar a fic e tudo vai ficar claro como a luz!

**Beijos e espero ver todo mundo nos próximos capítulos!**

**kissos ja ne!!**


	9. Outro dia mais loucuras

**-Disclaimer **Inuyasha pertence a** Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.**  
-Disclaimer **Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

--o--

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

--o--

**Capitulo IX – Outro dia... mais loucuras...**

--o--

Sesshoumaru dormira até depois da hora do café. Não estava em sua sala na empresa quando Miroku batera na porta. Não fora o primeiro a chagar ao escritório e não se encontrava lá quando Jakotsu Toyamichi ligara do Japão.

Eram nove e quinze, e ele jamais acordara tão tarde. Não era para menos: só conseguira pegar no sono às seis da manhã.

Kaede já devia ter chegado, será que encontrara Rin?

Durante o banho, Sesshoumaru se sentiu de novo envolvido pelos problemas que haviam alterado tão profundamente a rotina de sua vida. Será que Rin já acordara? Será que se lembrava de como se comportara no dia anterior? Se lembrasse, haveria de estar envergonhadíssima, ele teria de convencê-la de que aquilo não tivera importância alguma, que a culpa havia sido amnésia. Mas como explicar os beijos selvagens que dera em Rin? Hakudoushi. Ele ligaria para Hakudoushi e lhe pediria para vir. O amigo saberia como fazê-la entender tudo aquilo.

Preocupado, Sesshoumaru terminou rapidamente o banho, enxugou-se às pressas e saiu do banho, a barba teria de esperar para ser feita mais tarde.

E se Rin ainda não se lembrasse de nada e continuasse a pensar que era Kagura? Ele não podia passar mais um dia tomando conta dela, tinha de ir para o escritório trabalhar.

Kaede. Kaede era uma mulher sensível e compreensiva, Sesshoumaru lhe pediria para cuidar de Rin.

Ao entrar em seu _closet _e tentando não se estressar diante da "arrumação" que Rin fizera, ele se perguntou que destino dar às roupas que ele comprara. Talvez pudesse devolvê-las à loja. Ou talvez o melhor fosse deixá-la ficar com elas, afinal, não podiam ter custado assim tão caro.

Sesshoumaru vestiu-se em tempo recorde, maldizendo o fato de ter de usar uma camisa amarrotada, depois saiu da suíte para avaliar a situação.

Não encontrou ninguém no corredor, e foi espiar pela porta aberta do quarto de hóspedes. Rin não se encontrava lá, e a cama estava arrumada.

Ele atravessou o corredor e entrou na sala. Então, antes mesmo de ir procurar na cozinha, ouviu a conversa que vinha de lá. Eram duas vozes femininas, uma mais madura e calma, a outra mais jovem e animada. Mas quem ele iria encontrar lá, batendo papo com a governanta? Rin ou Kagura?

Ao se aproxima da cozinha a primeira pessoa que Sesshoumaru viu foi Kaede, de pé junto à pia e com uma xícara de café na mão. E com um largo sorriso nos lábios, coisa que ele jamais vira antes.

Sesshoumaru deteve-se por um instante. Talvez a providência mais inteligente a tomar fosse simplesmente ir embora, sair correndo daquele apartamento e chamar Hakudoushi para vir dar um jeito naquela confusão.

Mas não, não podia fazer isso. O que era ele, afinal de contar? Um youkai poderoso ou um saco de batatas?

Por fim entrou na cozinha e...

- E então, Sesshoumaru, vai ficar parado aí o dia todo ou vem me dar um beijo de bom-dia?

- Eu... Ah... – Sesshoumaru não sabia o que responder, mas sua dúvida desapareceu: era evidente que Rin ainda não recuperara a memória. Ainda bem, entretanto, que não estava mais usando a calcinha e a camiseta regata da noite anterior. Vestia novamente uma calça jeans e, dessa vez, em lugar da blusinha curta, preferira uma camiseta também branca, porém larga e comprida.

- Ora, ora... – suspirou ela, aproximando-se dele. – Você primeiro dorme demais, depois fica olhando para mim como se eu fosse um fantasma. O que foi, Sesshy? Será que pegou um resfriado?

- Não foi nada, estou muito bem.

- Ótimo. Então não corro risco nenhum se lhe desejar bom-dia como se deve.

Rin tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou-o na boca. Mas que "beijo de bom-dia", que nada, foi, isso sim, mais uma daquelas explosões de sensualidade que o deixava totalmente desnorteado.

Como seria de esperar, os hormônios de Sesshoumaru reagiram. Ainda mais porque, como se não bastasse o beijo, ela colou o corpo ao dele, fazendo pressão no local mais sensível de todos.

Sesshoumaru queria afastá-la de si. Quando a segurou pelos ombros, porém em vez de empurrá-la, abraçou-a ainda com mais força,esmagando-lhe os lábios com redobrada energia.

- Puxa... E eu pensava que já tinha visto de tudo na vida!

Ao som da voz perplexa de Kaede, Sesshoumaru finalmente se afastou de Rin, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha.

Rin olhou para ele, depois para a governanta. E então deu de ombros e sorriu, como se as duas estivessem partilhando algum segredinho.

- Desculpe-me, Kagura – disse Sesshoumaru, lembrando-se a tempo de chamá-la delo nome correto -, mas eu estou atrasado para o trabalho.

- Ah, Sesshy, deixe disso. Você fica lindo desse jeito...

- Escute, eu...

- Pelo menos tome o seu café da manhã – interrompeu-o Rin. – Kaede-san preparou uma fritada maravilhosa!

Fritada? O que dera na cabeça da governanta? Kaede sabia muito bem o que ele gostava de comer no desjejum.

A mulher provavelmente percebera que o deixara contrariado, pois se voltou para a pia e começou a lavar uma xícara que, ele notou, já estava limpa. A mesa se achava posta, mas o jornal não se achava em seu devido lugar.

- Onde está meu... – Sesshoumaru tentou perguntar, mas Rin saiu correndo, voltou dali a alguns segundos e colocou o _Times _ao lado da xícara dele.

- Está melhor assim? – perguntou ela com um sorriso.

- Bem melhor, obrigado.

- Ótimo. Mas será que posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

- Sim, o que é?

- Será que você se importaria de ler o jornal mais tarde? Nós dois precisamos conversar.

Às costas de Sesshoumaru, Kaede deu uma tossidela. Mas não foi uma tosse de verdade, foi, isso sim, uma forma de disfarçar uma risada.

- Precisamos conversar sobre o quê? – perguntou ele.

- Ora, sobre o casamento. Por acaso acha que as coisas vão acontecer por mágica? Temos que fazer nossos planos.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para falar, e então percebeu que não fazia a menor idéia do que dizer.

- Pode me dar licença um segundo? – pediu por fim, em tom constrangido.

- Claro... – concordou Rin, estranhando aquele comportamento.

- Preciso dar um telefonema rápido e volto já. Pode servir meu café enquanto isso?

- Com certeza, querido.

Ele girou nos calcanhares e foi correndo para o quarto.

_Hakudoushi._

Sesshoumaru precisava de privacidade para fazer aquela ligação. Não apenar para que Rin não ouvisse a conversa, mas também porque ele pretendia dizer ao seu melhor amigo algumas verdades que ninguém podia ouvir.

**-o-**

- Ele não é uma gracinha? – perguntou Rin.

- Ah, sim – concordou a governanta -, o sr. Warren é uma ótima pessoa.

Kaede chegara às seis e meia, e tentara insistentemente convencer "Kagura" a acordar Sesshoumaru, ela, porém, não de deixara persuadir. O coitado precisava dormir, explicara: o dia anterior havia sido muito cheio de emoções e muito cansativo para ambos.

- Puxa – disse Kaede -, estou admirada até agora. Do jeito como ele a descreveu, imaginei que você era uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- O que foi que Sesshy disse? – perguntou Rin.

- Disse que você era sensata, boa anfitriã... O sr. Warren nunca mencionou esse seu sorriso de menina, esse seu jeitinho...

- E quando foi que Sesshy me descreveu para você?

Kaede ficou ligeiramente ruborizada.

- Bem, ele não a descreveu exatamente _para mim._ – explicou em tom meio sem graça.- Eu estava fazendo a faxina e o ouvi conversando com o dr. Hakudoushi pelo telefone.

- Ah, sim. E você vem trabalhar todos os dias?

- De segunda a sexta.

- Para fazer faxina e o que mais?

- Também para cozinhar, fazer compras no supermercado, ir buscar as roupas dele na lavanderia.. Essas coisas.

- Coisas que deveriam ser feitas por uma esposa... – disse Rin com ar pensativo.

- Pois é – concordou Kaede. – E agora imagino que vou ter de sair por aí procurando outro emprego.

- Ora, por quê?

- Porque vocês vão se casar e não precisarão mais de mim.

- Ora, Kaede, deixe disso! Você já faz parte da família. É claro que vamos continuar precisando de você, sobretudo quando os bebês começarem a chagar.

- Bebês? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, que acabava de entrar. – Que bebês?

- Venha se sentar, querido – pediu Rin. – Coma antes que esfrie.

- Não estou com fome.

- Ah, não? – perguntou ela com uma risada, sentando-se na cadeira junto à dele. – Pois espere só até experimentar esta fritada.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se de má vontade e apanhou o garfo. Rin não disse uma única palavra até que ele finalmente levou à boca um pedaço da fritada de ovos, queijo, bacon e cogumelos, mastigou um pouco e acabou arregalando os olhos com uma expressão de grata surpresa.

- Nossa, mas que delícia... – murmurou Sesshoumaru de boca cheia.

- Eu não lhe disse?! – exclamou Rin em tom de triunfo.

- Disse, sim, só não me disse que bebês eram aqueles de quem estava falando.

- Os nossos, ora. Nossos filhos.

- Não temos filho nenhum, que eu saiba.

- Mas vamos ter. Eu quero no mínimo quatro, duas meninas e dois meninos.

- Quatro?! – Sesshoumaru engasgou-se com um bocado da fritada, e Kaede lhe deu tamanho tapa nas costas que o garfo dele saiu voando por cima da mesa.

- Uau! – exclamou Rin, caindo na risada e batendo palmas.

- Bem, chega – disse Sesshoumaru afastando sua cadeira, embora mal tivesse comido duas ou três garfadas. – Preciso sair para trabalhar.

- Mas você nem tocou no seu café e...

- Não, não, estou atrasadíssimo – ele a interrompeu, levantando-se com uma expressão séria no rosto. – Escute, Kagura, não quero que você saia de casa. Não ponha os pés na rua, está me ouvindo? Kaede vai ficar aqui com você e, depois que ela sair, não levarei mais de meia hora para chegar.

- E como você espera que eu organize um casamento ficando presa dentro de casa?

- É para isso que servem os telefones – retorquiu Sesshoumaru.

- Espere... – disse Rin. – Você tem computador? – E então se lembrou: - Ah, sim, há um _laptop_ no seu quarto. Tudo bem, existe milhares de _sites_na Internet sobre esse assunto. Só não entendo essa sua insistência para que eu não saia à rua. Já sou bem crescidinha, não acha?

- Eu sei por quê, lindinha – intrometeu-se Kaede lá da pia. – Com um galo desse tamanho na cabeça, o melhor é você não abusar e passar o dia em casa descansando.

Rin levou imediatamente a mão à testa, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Puxa, é incrível que eu não me lembre como fiquei com este galo. Que coisa esquisita...

- Isso é perfeitamente natural, querida – garantiu a governanta. – Não se preocupe com isso e fique em casa sossegadinha mexendo no computador.

- Então está bem – concordou Rin voltando-se para Sesshoumaru. E, para sua surpresa, ele sorriu.

Que sorriso, o daquele homem... Seu rosto se iluminava, transformava-se completamente. Quando Sesshoumaru sorria, ela conseguia enxergar o menino que existia dentro dele, o garoto travesso em vez do empresário carrancudo.

Foi, porém, um sorriso efêmero: Sesshoumaru logo se recompôs e ajeitou a gravata escura.

- Kaede – disse, voltando-se para a governanta -, muito obrigada por cuidar de Kagura para mim, ouviu?

- Imagine, sr Warren, vai ser um prazer.

- Ah, e você poderia vir até o meu quarto por um minuto? Quero lhe mostrar a mancha que apareceu em uma das minhas camisas.

**-o-**

Preocupado, Sesshoumaru olhou mais uma vez para a porta fechada, pois temia que a qualquer momento Rin a abrisse e entrasse na suíte. Ele tentara explicar a situação a Kaede, mas, ao final da explicação, ela parecia ter ficado mais confusa que antes.

- Quer dizer então que vocês _não _vão se casar?

- Não, Kaede, não vamos. Isso tudo é imaginação da coitada da moça.

- Mesmo assim o senhor quer que eu a ajude a organizar o casamento.

- Sim, isso mesmo.

- Certo... – fez a governanta. Sesshoumaru, porém, conheci-a suficientemente bem e sabia que o que Kaede de fato queria dizer era que ele estava agindo como um idiota.

- Olhe, Hakudoushi vai chegar daqui a mais ou menos uma hora. Vai conversar com Rin, descobrir por que ela ainda não se recuperou da amnésia e dessa fantasia toda que criou em sua mente. E aí você poderá perguntar a ele tudo o que quiser.

- Sim, senhor. É isso o que vou fazer.

- Muito obrigada, Kaede-san. –disse Sesshoumaru, dando-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro. – Eu sabia que podia contar com você.

O olhar que ela lhe dirigiu deixou claro, mais do que mil palavras, quanto ele estava errado.

* * *

**-o-**

_**Próximo capitulo **_

_**Capítulo X – Sua sorte. **_

**-o-**

Yo!! Como estão moças?! Deixe reviews por gentileza...

Olha mais um capitulo prontinho!! Ta curtinho, mas e melhor que nada, ne? espero que agrade a todos e não tenha nenhum erro.. se tiver alguma coisa errada por favor me avisem...e nos vemos no próximo final de semana! Se Kami-sama deixar... X.X

Agradecimentos as minhas lindas e clamorosas leitoras que deixaram reviews!! Amo vcs!! Bjs

**pequena rin, Rukia-hime, Hanari, Individua do mal**

**Individua do mal: **Mas eu não esqueci de vc!! e sou super grata que vc perca seu tempo lendo essa fic! ahsuhaushaushau o Sesshy ta agindo como uma virgenzinha, sim, mas é porque ele não quer se aproveitar da Rin, afinal ela ta "machucada" .. Ele como um bom cavalheiro não quer tirar vantagem disso.. mas espera só, quanto ele não agüentar mais essa situação o que ele vai fazer... rsrsrsrs

**Hanari: **pensa comigo Hanari-chan.. o Sesshy nunca chamou a Rin! Ele chamou a Kagura o que significa que ele não esta louco por não querer fazer nada com ela, só esta agindo como cavalheiro não se aproveitando ta situação... só não posso afirmar que ele continuara agindo como cavalheiro por muito tempo, afinal ele não e te ferro e são muitas as tentações... rsrsrs continua a acompanhar a fic ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer.

**Rukia-hime: **haushausha pra dizer a verdade o Sesshy nem se lembra da Kagura, ele só se lembrou que namorava com ela e que terminaram sem mais nem menos... acho que ninguém percebeu que o Sesshy só ta agindo dessa forma por que não que se aproveitar da situação...e verdade a Rin não é assim atirada na verdade e bem tímida por causa das irmãs dela... o resultado disso tudo vc vai ter que esperar e continuar acompanhando a fic (acho que vou chorar já me disseram que era bom eu me benzer e agora tão dizendo que tenho que exorcizar meu pc... kami-sama eu só sou um "poucadinho" desastrada..)

**pequena rin:** A cena e realmente única... quem diria que o Sesshy poderia agir dessa forma... haushaushua continua acompanhando


	10. Sua sorte

**-Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a Rumiko-sense, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.

**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a Jo leigh , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

--o--

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

--o—

**Capítulo X – Sua sorte. **

-o-

Rin clicou no primeiro _site_ matrimonial e passou um longo tempo sonhando acordada, imaginando-se dentro de um daqueles maravilhosos vestidos de noiva.

Depois, com um suspiro, começou a ler os textos, mas antes anotou o nome da página para voltar mais tarde. Levou mais de quarenta minutos para ler todos os textos, tomando notas em um bloquinho à medida que o fazia. As flores, a decoração da igreja, o oficiante, a festa... Tanta coisa para resolver em tão pouco tempo!

Infelizmente o Algonquin, o primeiro hotel que escolhera, não tinha nenhuma vaga disponível. No Four Season, a mesma coisa. Então Rin conseguiu contato com o Westminster Regent, um dos hotéis mais sofisticados de Manhattan, e finalmente, mesmo assim apenas depois de citar o nome de Sesshoumaru, conseguiu fazer uma reserva. Pagou pelo próprio sistema on-line, usando o cartão de crédito dele. Um cartão cujo limite, pelo que tudo indicava, parecia realmente estratosférico.

Marcou também uma reunião, para o sábado seguinte, como o gerente do bufê, mas queria já estar com todos os detalhes planejados antes dessa data.

Depois de clicar no Yahoo!, Rin descobriu um _site_matrimonial, um que oferecia uma lista de itens e um cronograma. Continuando a ler, ela ajeitou o travesseiro em que estava recostada, confortavelmente instalada na cama de Sesshoumaru, com o laptop apoiado na bandeja de café da manhã.

Rin estava adorando usar a cama de Sesshoumaru para navegar pela Internet. O cheiro dele impregnava o travesseiro, os lençóis, e lhe despertava o incontrolável desejo de fazer amor com o homem que ela amava. Naturalmente, respeitava a vontade que ele manifestara de esperar até a noite de núpcias, mas respeitar não significava conformar-se. Haveria de fazer tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para induzi-lo a mudar de idéia.

Bem, o melhor era parar de pensar nisso e voltar a se concentrar na leitura. Dali a cinco minutos, porém, sua concentração foi quebrada pelo toque da campainha lá na sala. Sabia que Kaede se encarregaria de abrir a porta, mas ficou curiosa pra saber quem era, assim, pôs de lado a bandeja com o Laptop e saiu para o corredor.

Ao vê-la entrar na sala, Kaede saúdo-a com um movimento de cabeça e retornou para a cozinha. Assim, Rin pôde voltar sua atenção para o recém-chegado.

Hakudoushi! –exclamou ela, estendendo os braços para o jovem psiquiatra que vinha, sorridente, em sua direção. Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram no rosto.

- Então – perguntou ele – será que você tem um cafezinho para oferecer a um pobre psiquiatra cansado?

- Claro que sim – disse Rin, pegando-o pela mão e conduzindo-o até a mesa de jantar. Hakudoushi sentou-se na cadeira de Sesshoumaru. – Como gosta do seu café? Puro ou...

- Já estou levando a bandeja, Kagura. – avisou Kaede lá da cozinha. – Sente-se e faça companhia ao dr. Hakudoushi, que o cafezinho já vai indo.

Rin aceitou a sugestão e, dali a alguns instantes, a governanta surgiu carregando uma bandeja com duas xícaras. Enquanto Kaede servia Hakudoushi, Rin aproveitou para observá-lo com mais calma. Como era possível que um rapaz tão bonito, é médico ainda por cima, ainda não tivesse se casada? Hakudoushi lhe despertava uma profunda simpatia, uma grande vontade de tomá-lo sob sua proteção... embora ele fosse considerado um dos jovens psiquiatras mais promissores do país.

- Obrigada, Kaede – disse Rin ao receber sua xícara.

- De nada – respondeu a governanta. – Olhe, kagura, vou aproveitar agora que você tem companhia, para ir ao supermercado fazer aquelas compras. Quer acrescentar mais alguma coisa à sua lista?

- Ah, sim. Se você puder trazer também uns biscoitos e um pouco de queijo, eu gostaria muito. Mas lembre-se, os enfeites vêm em primeiro lugar, está bem?

- Pode ficar sossegada – respondeu Kaede.- Daqui a pouco estou de volta.

Rin acenou-lhe um adeuzinho e voltou a se concentrar na conversa com Hakudoushi.

-o-

De pé junto à janela de sua sala, Sesshoumaru contemplava a cidade lá em baixo. Adorava Manhattan, adorava aquele movimento todo, aquela multidão que andava pelas ruas para lá e para cá. Isso, porém, não impedia de gostar também do lugar tranqüilo onde morava, nos Hamptons, afinal de contas, todo mundo precisava fugir do burburinho de vez em quanto. Mas o frenético centro da cidade era onde ele se senti a mais à vontade.

Já era meio-dia, e ele ainda não conseguia fazer nada de útil. A única exceção fora informar ao chefe do departamento de Recursos Humanos que precisava de uma boa secretária até que sua assistente retornasse das férias.

A moça que naquele dia substituíra a sra. Robinson não era das piores, o servira a Sesshoumaru um café razoável, transmitia-lhe os recados telefônicos e cancelara seus compromissos para o restante da tarde.

Não lhe saía da cabeça, porém, o comentário que a secretaria fizera quando ele entrara no escritório: que haviam todos ficado preocupados ao verificar que ele não chegara em seu horário habitual. Sesshoumaru dera uma desculpa e a moça se retirara satisfeita, mas ele ficara imaginando que devia haver também alguém preocupado com o paradeiro de Rin. Hakudoushi ainda não conseguira entrar em contato com a família dela.

Sesshoumaru já tinha verificado a secretaria eletrônica da mesa dela: a única ligação fora do banco de sangue, querendo saber se naquele dia Rin iria fazer sua habitual doação. Ele remexera nas gavetas, à procura de uma agenda pessoal com números de telefone, encontrara apenas um montículo de figurinhas recortadas de cartões de Natal, alguns pirulitos, pastas de trabalho e um molho de chaves. Uma daquelas chaves devia ser do apartamento dela.

Não era correto bisbilhotar a vida dos outros, mas, afinal,tratava-se de uma emergência relacionada a problemas de saúde... Se ele fosse à casa de Rin, talvez encontrasse mensagens desesperadas na secretaria eletrônica dele, mensagens dos parentes angustiados com o seu desaparecimento. Então poderia ligar para ele e tranqüilizá-los dizendo-lhes que ela estava bem.

E se Rin tivesse algum animal de estimação, um cachorrinho, um gato? E se o pobre bichinho estivesse lá preso no apartamento, morrendo de fome e de sede?

Esse pensamento fez com que Sesshoumaru finalmente se decidisse e chamasse a secretária substituta pelo interfone.

- Sim, sr. Warren?

- Quero avisar que vou sair por algumas horas, senhorita. Na verdade, acho que não volto mais ao escritório hoje.

- Sim, senhor.

- Por favor, anote os recados. Obrigado.

Sesshoumaru desligou o interfone, pegou seu sobretudo e as chaves de Rin e saiu com destino ao Harlem.

-o-

Hakudoushi fingia que escutava enquanto "Kagura" falava sem parar sobre o casamento. O que mais lhe chamava a atenção era o _jeito_ como ela falava, o brilho de seus olhos, sua expressão descontraída e autoconfiante... Quando era Rin, ela costumava andar com os ombros ligeiramente caídos, como se não quisesse ser notada, falava baixo, mantendo os olhos fitos no chão.

Já "Kagura" era completamente diferente, era tudo o que Rin poderia ser se tivesse coragem.

- Acho que Sesshoumaru gostaria mais daquelas cores tradicionais – ela estava dizendo. – Mas prefiro verde-água em u tom bem clarinho de pêssego.

- É, também acho muito mais bonito –concordou Hakudoushi. – Mas escute, você se importa se mudarmos um pouco de assunto? Quero saber como está se sentindo.

- Eu? Estou ótima, por quê?

- Esse galo aí na sua testa...

- Ah, só dói se eu apertar. Mas o que me preocupa é que não consigo lembrar como me machuquei desse jeito.

- Isso nada tem de anormal – garantiu Hakudoushi. – Muitas vezes um trauma físico como esse provoca uma ligeira amnésia.

- Ah, sim, amnésia...

- E eu queria também lhe perguntar o seguinte: em sua opinião, o que levou Sesshoumaru a colocar aquele anúncio na revista?

Rin mudou imediatamente de expressão. Hakudoushi estava pisando em terreno perigoso, e sabia disso, mas precisava determinar a gravidade da amnésia e descobrir se ela necessitava de cuidados mais especializados que os seus.

- É que... É que ele não sabia onde me encontrar – murmurou Rin. – Eu estava no exterior – acrescentou, evitando olha para o psiquiatra. A xícara de café que segurava parecia ter-se tornado, de repente, um objeto fascinante.

- Ah, sim.. Você estava na Europa, não é mesmo?

- Sim, claro, na Europa. Sesshoumaru não tinha como ligar para mim, pois não deixei nenhum número de telefone.

- É verdade – concordou Hakudoushi. – Mas o que ainda não entendi é por que decidiu procurar por você justamente agora. Por que não fez isso um ano, dois anos atrás?

- Sesshoumaru não estava pronto para se casar – explicou Rin, ainda contemplando fixamente a interessantíssima borda dourada da xícara branca. Seu tom de voz se transformara: a vibrante musicalidade da voz de "Kagura" dera lugar ao tom baixo e contido da de Rin. – Mas, assim que chegou a hora – prossegui ela -, ele soube que o nosso destino era ficarmos juntos.

- E você? O que acha de tudo isso?

- Eu sempre soube que nós dois havíamos de ficar juntos. Soube disso no momento em que vi Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez.

- E o que a fez continuar apaixonada por ele todo esse tempo – insistiu o psiquiatra -, e mesmo a distância?

Os ombros tensos de Rin relaxaram no ato. Se Hakudoushi não estivesse enganado, aquela seria a pergunta mais fácil de responder, pois o amor que sentia por Sesshoumaru era com certeza um assunto muito agradável para ela.

- Você deve saber tanto quanto eu, Hakudoushi – disse Rin por fim. – É o melhor amigo dele, não é?

- Mas não sou mulher. Não sou _você._

Ela tomou um gole de café e deu um sorrisinho.

- Bem, para começar, Sesshoumaru é muito corajoso, só que não sabe disso.

- Corajoso? Como assim?

- Ora, basta ver como ele assumiu os negócios, de peito aberto, sem pensar duas vezes. Acho que queria provar ao pai que era capaz.

- O que você sabe a respeito do pai dele, Kagura?

- Bem, Sesshoumaru não fala muito sobre isso. Só sei que o pai dele morreu jovem e que estava com...

- Ah, então você ouviu falar nesse história.

- Mais ou menos – disse Rin. – Ouvi uns boatos, só isso.

- Foi uma época muito difícil para Sesshoumaru, o pai era seu ídolo, seu modelo de vida. Sesshoumaru não conseguia encarar o fato de que o pai não passava de um Youkai. (n.a.: é isso é ruim??? O.ó) - (n.a.: gente o certo seria "humano" u.ú)

- É, eu sei como são essas coisas.

Hakudoushi ficou indeciso. Normalmente, jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça tecer comentários sobre as circunstâncias que haviam cercado a morte de Inutaisho Warren, mas algo lhe dizia que Rin precisava ficar sabendo daquilo. E quando "algo lhe dizia" alguma coisa, Hakudoushi costumava dar-lhe ouvido: era justamente isso que fazia dele o excelente psiquiatra que era.

- O pai de Sesshoumaru morreu em um quarto de hotel – disse por fim. – Não estava sozinho, e sua acompanhante _não _era a sra. Warren.

- Ah, meu Kami....

- Foi um escândalo e tanto, que saiu em vários jornais. Sesshoumaru ficou arrasado.

- E quem era a... moça? – quis Rin saber.

- Uma jovem pintora. Muito bonita, muito talentosa, e não entendia nada de negócios.

- Entendo... E a mãe de Sesshoumaru, como ficou?

- Fazia muito tempo que a sra. Warren sabia da amante do marido. – respondeu Hakudoushi.- É claro que aquilo não a agradava, porém tinha suas razões para aceitar a situação. Mas a morte do marido, ainda por cima na flor da idade, foi um golpe terrível para ela.

- Que coisa mais triste, coitada...

- E a situação ficou ainda pior – prosseguiu Hakudoushi, servindo-se de mais um pouco de café.; - Descobriu-se que a empresa não era tão sólida quanto todo mundo pensava. Havia graves discrepâncias nos livros contábeis, e Sesshoumaru teve muito trabalho para por as coisas em ordem. Elaborou um plano e seguiu-a à risca, em dois anos conseguiu pagar as dívidas que o pai tinha deixado. Depois prosseguiu no mesmo ritmo de trabalho e transformou as Indústrias Warren no império que elas são hoje.

- Mas não acho que foi muito boa essa historia de "prosseguir no mesmo ritmo de trabalho" – observou Rin.

- Por que não?

- Porque Sesshoumaru não sabe mais se divertir. Não sabe que existem outros tipos de satisfação além do trabalho: a alegria, a paixão, as amizades, a aventura...

- E é aí que você entra, não é mesmo, Kagura?

- Exatamente – confirmou ela com um sorriso.

- Pois quer saber de uma coisa? – disse Hakudoushi, rindo também. – Concordo plenamente com você!

- Concorda mesmo?

- Com certeza – respondeu ele. E acrescentou, com um tom de ternura na voz: - Você é uma pessoa muito bondosa, Kagura. Uma pessoa que faz coisas maravilhosas para os outros, sem esperar nada em troca.

- Mas eu espero algo de Sesshoumaru em troca, Hakudoushi. Espero o amor e a dedicação dele.

- E existem outras razões para que você o ame tanto?

- Ah, claro, um milhão de pequenas coisas. O fato de ele gostar de ler. Sua compulsiva mania de separar as roupas no _closet_ por ordem de tipo, cor, tecido... Sua preocupação de enviar pessoas especializadas para cuidar da mãe dele.

- Apesar disso tudo – observou Hakudoushi -, e apesar de Sesshoumaru ser meu melhor amigo e eu gostar muito dele, a verdade tem de ser dita: ele não é flor que se cheire. Você sabe disso, kagura.

- Claro que eu sei. Sesshoumaru é apenas um Youkai, e tem defeitos como qualquer outro. Seu temperamento é difícil, ele perde a paciência por pouca coisa, concentra-se tanto no trabalho que mal rapara nas pessoas que estão à sua volta....

- É mesmo?

- Sim, mais Sesshoumaru não faz isso de propósito. Não tem a intenção de magoar ninguém.

_Mas as pessoas se magoam mesmo assim, _pensou Hakudoushi, observando atentamente o comportamento de Rin. Mas observou também que suas atitudes havia se alterado de novo quando ela começara a falar de seu amor por Sesshoumaru: a entusiasmada Kagura tinha mais uma vez tomado o lugar da tímida Rin. Aquele era um fenômeno fascinante, e o psiquiatra percebeu que, na realidade, as qualidades de Kagura e Rin coexistiam no interior da mesma pessoa. O difícil seria convencer _Rin _disso.

Hakudoushi esperava que, quando ela recuperasse a memória, se lembrasse de como se sentia forte, corajosa e segura de si. E ele estaria a seu lado para ajudá-la a perceber que não precisaria se esconder nunca mais.

Em sua opinião profissional, o estado de saúde mental de Rin nada tinha de preocupante. É claro que ela teria de passar por uma fase difícil quando se recuperasse da amnésia, mas era forte o bastante para sair ilesa do processo. E se tudo corresse como ele, Hakudoushi, planejava, Rin poderia contar com o apoio de Sesshoumaru para tudo o que precisasse. E Sesshoumaru? Nem sequer perceberia que, a cada vez que fosse bondoso e gentil com ela, estaria dando um passo a mais em direção à própria cura.

Sim, porque estavam ambos doentes. E cada um deles era a cura de que o outro precisava. Hakudoushi enxergava esse fato com tanta clareza que chagou a ficar com pena de si mesmo, era aquilo que ele também queria. Queria uma mulher que fosse tão maravilhosa para ele quanto Rin o era para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru era um sujeito de muita sorte.

* * *

-o-

N.A.M.

Nossa nem sei por onde começar a pedir desculpas, para conseguir o perdão de vcs!

Lamento muitíssimo essa falta de ética da minha parte, eu devo tanto a vocês, minhas amadas leitoras!

O ano já acabou, e começou novamente, é eu ainda não terminei de passar essa historia tão fantástica para vocês, eu nem se quer comecei a escrever "Uma noiva perfeita" como eu havia, a muito, prometido para vocês!

Sei eu sei, não mereço perdão nem piedade de vc... sei que fui totalmente e discaradamente incessível com vocês, que tanto fazem minha alegria ao deixarei mensagens de apoio, de carinho pelos personagem, comentários alegres e vibrante que deixa meu coração palpitando de felicidade!

Mesmo assim eu faço a sacanagem de ficar mais de DOIS meses sem atualização, isso é imperdoável!

Bom eu lamento muito, não tenho que desculpas para isso.. dessa vez o meu mouser quebro tbm.. mais eu comprei um novo no mesmo dia.. . (ainda sou a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo!) rsrsrsrs

Ei sabem eu estou lendo TODOS os livros da serie **Twilight **todos os 4 e meio.. XD quem nunca leu LEIA e muito bom, vale realmente a pena!!! o filme que entrou em cartaz do primeiro livro "crepúsculo" e um filme legal, mas como todas nós sabemos os Livros são sempre melhores! (na verdade eu já li todos e já reli umas 3 vezes.. XD)

tbm to lendo outra tonelada de livros, os mais recentes agora são "Lorde do deserto" e tbm "O garoto da casa ao lado" ^-^ (alguém reparou que eu sou uma ratinha de biblioteca?)

**droga desculpa por isso eu realmente tava com vontade de comentar sobre os livros que to lendo agora.. *morre* ****bom gente eu não vou prometer mais nada.. já quebrei promessas de mais para o meu gosto então eu não sei quando vai sair o próximo capitulo!!!!**

**Fico muito feliz com os ****reviews**** de vc! então não deixe de mandar! (to falando serio) eu só to continuando com isso por que eu sei que tem gente lendo e gostando da historia!! sem isso eu simplesmente paro de escreve, e nunca mais termino essa estória.. (sim, eu to falando serio) **

**BEIJINHOS A TODAS VOCÊS, PESSOAS QUE EU AMO MUITO!! ATÉ A PROXIMA!**


	11. A árvore, o diário e uma lembrança

**-Disclaimer **Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
-**Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.**  
**

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo XI – A árvore, o diário e uma lembrança.**

**--o--**

No sexto andar do prédio sem elevador, Sesshoumaru girou a chave na fechadura da porta. Antes havia batido, para o caso de haver alguém lá dentro, mas a única resposta que obtivera havia sido da mulher que morava do outro lado do corredor, que entreabrira a porta e o olhara com uma expressão desconfiada. Quando ele tentara lhe fazer uma pergunta, a mulher batera a porta em sua cara.

Sesshoumaru entrou em um cubículo que dificilmente merecia a denominação de apartamento, e mal pôde acreditar no que via. Os móveis amontoavam-se em um espaço por demais reduzido, mas o que de fato o deixou atônito foi a presença de um banheiro na cozinha. Ele jamais vira nada parecido com aquilo, jamais imaginara Rin morando em um lugar como aquele.

Depois de examinar a minúscula área que englobava sala, cozinha e local de banho, Sesshoumaru entrou no banheiro – que mais parecia um lavabo – e no quarto, onde não cabia mais do que uma cama e uma cômoda.

E tudo isso sem falar no frio terrível que reinava em todo apartamento.

Pelo visto, Rin não tinha nenhum bichinho de estimação, mas na sala havia algo que emprestava um pouco de vida àquela triste moradia. Uma arvorezinha de Natal. Uma árvore esfolada, velha, capenga, feia que só ela, mas que havia sido decorada com todo o afeto e carinho. Dos galhinhos tortos pendiam laços de fita feitos a mão, sacolinhas de pano contendo pirulitos, guirlandas de pipocas e pequenos porta-retratos. Sesshoumaru reconheceu duas pessoas nas fotografias: Kikyou, a imã de Rin que era modelo, e, para sua surpresa, a si próprio.

Era uma velha foto sua do _New York Times, _tirada em um evento social qualquer. Rin a recortara do jornal e mandara plastificá-la, coisa que não poderia ter feito _depois _do acidente.

Sesshoumaru voltou a atenção para as paredes. No alto de uma delas havia cerca de uma dúzia de ganchinhos, cada um servindo de suporte para um chapéu diferente, de crochê, de palha e de vaqueiro, além de alguns bonés e boinas, todos pendurados de forma simétrica e artística.

A parede oposta, então, era algo digno de ver. No centro havia uma espécie de moldura, pitada diretamente na parede com tinta preta, e dentro do amplo quadrado se via uma colagem de figuras e fotografias recortadas. Sesshoumaru se aproximou para ver melhor e observou fotos de pessoas que deviam ser da família de Rin, diversos recortes da figura de um cão Labrador magricela... O edifício da Chrysler ocupava um espaço considerável, o mesmo ocorrendo com fotografias do Central Park.

E lá estavam novamente as fotografias dele. Obtidas em revistas, em jornais... Rin recortara todas as fotos de Sesshoumaru já veiculadas pela imprensa, alguns delas anos antes. Mas por quê, meu Kami? Para quê?

Aquilo parecia uma paixonite de adolescente... Mas como, se até o dia anterior ele mal falara com ela, mal reparara em sua existência?

Sesshoumaru se sentia terrivelmente confuso, mas não podia ficar o dia todo de pé diante daquela parede. Precisava encontrar a agenda de telefones de Rin, dar os telefonemas necessários e depois ligar para Hakudoushi.

Voltou para o quarto e abriu uma a uma as gavetas da pequena cômoda. Nada havia ali a não ser roupas. Ao abrir a gaveta das calcinhas minúsculas e coloridas de Rin, Sesshoumaru se apressou a fechá-la de novo os pensamentos e sensações que o assaltaram não condiziam com a seriedade da situação.

Foi então que ele se deu conta de que não viera até ali simplesmente atrás de uma agenda de telefones. O que de fato desejava era saber mais a respeito de Rin, entender por que ela se voltara para ele assim que tivera seu estado mental alterado. Rin não era seu tipo, não era de forma alguma uma mulher para quem ele teria olhado duas vezes, mas o estado em que o deixava quando se aproximava dele...

Voltando-se para a cama, Sesshoumaru notou uma caderneta de capa dura semi-escondida debaixo do travesseiro. Apanho-a rapidamente, mas não era uma agenda de telefones, era um diário, desses em que as adolescentes costumavam registrar os acontecimentos do dia-a-dia.

O que estava escrito naquelas páginas não era de sua conta, e Sesshoumaru não haveria de lê-las. Mas naquele apartamento não havia agenda alguma, nem _laptop.... _ E na secretária eletrônica não fora deixada nenhuma mensagem.

O que fazer, senão abrir o diário de Rin? Tinha de haver números de telefone anotados, ali, a não ser que ela guardasse tudo na cabeça. Ou, pior ainda, na bolsa, a qual ninguém sabia que fim levara.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama e examinou as últimas paginas da caderneta, mas elas estavam em branco. Abriu então a capa da frente, e na folha de rosto finalmente encontrou uma lista de números de telefone: mamãe, Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, tia Sylvia, vovó, escritório. A primeira ligação seria, naturalmente, para a mãe dela.

O telefone ficava na sala, que parecia ainda mais gelada que o quarto. Sesshoumaru sentou-se em uma cadeira de espaldar reto, pegou o aparelho e digitou os primeiros três algarismos, e então desligou.

O que ele deveria dizer aos familiares de Rin? Seria conveniente falar da amnésia? Sim, claro que sim, sobretudo para a mãe dela.

Sesshoumaru finalmente digitou o número inteiro e, pós alguns instantes, uma mulher com sotaque espanhol atendeu.

- Posso falar com a sra. Dobson? – pediu ele.

- _La _senhora _no está acá._

- E quando poderia falar com ela?

- _Vá a _demorar_ mucho. _Ela está _en _Europa _con el _senhor _y la hija, _quero dizer, _la _filha.

- Muito obrigada, até logo. – Sesshoumaru desligou, imaginando que tal _Hija _deveria ser Sango, ele se lembrava de ter lido no jornal que a pianista se achava em turnê. Depois ligou para o numero de Kagome, mais ela também não estava em casa, viajara para a Califórnia. A próxima da lista era Kikyou, a mulher seminua do _autdoor. _

- Alô? – atendeu ela, com a voz pastosa de quem acabava de despertar.

- Eu gostaria de falar com Kikyou Dobson, por favor.

- É ela. Quem está falando?

- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru Warren.

- Espere um pouco – disse a moça, e Sesshoumaru ouviu um baque surdo, ela devia ter deixado cair o aparelho. Depois ouviu o ruído de um fósforo sendo riscado, uma tossida, e de novo a voz de Kikyou: - Foi Rin quem lhe deu meu número?

- Bem, eu... Sim, de certa forma foi. E é por causa dela que estou ligando.

- Sei. Ela deve ter-lhe falado da inauguração do meu novo restaurante. E então, você vai?

- Não, Rin não me falou nada. Mas escute, eu...

- Ela disse que você iria viajar – interrompeu-o Kikyou.

- Viajar, eu? Quando?

- Esta semana.

- Ah, sei... Mas, seja como for, estou ligando porque Rin sofreu um aci...

- Droga, tem alguém ligando na outra linha! Você pode aguardar um segundo?

- Sim, claro – respondeu Sesshoumaru, prestes a perder a paciência.

Kikyou foi atender à outra chamada e ele ficou esperando. Mas será que deveria ficar ali aguardando como um bobo até que ela se dignasse a retornar? Era mais do que evidente que a famosa _topmodel _não estava muito interessada em saber de Rin, na verdade, não estava _nem um pouco _interessada.

Sesshoumaru passou o telefone para a outra mão e consultou o relógio de pulso, já fazia quase cinco minutos que Kikyou fora atender á outra chamada. Era óbvio, porém, que Rin estava em muito melhores mãos ficando com ele do que estar com a irmã. Pobre garota!

O olhar dele se dirigiu de novo para o diário em suas mãos. Folheou-o com quem não quer nada, mas, em meio à caligrafia inclinada e extravagante que recobria a primeira página, um nome salto seus olhos. _O seu. _

Sesshoumaru começou a ler e perdeu a noção do tempo.

-o-

O porteiro chamou pelo interfone bem no momento em que Rin terminava de colocar um fio de lampadazinha colorida em volta do batente da porta da cozinha.

- É a árvore de Natal que está chegado! – exclamou Kaede, os olhos brilhado como os de uma criança. Depois desligou o interfone e, com um amplo sorriso, acrescentou: - Puxa... Faz quatro anos que trabalho aqui e nunca vi uma árvore de Natal neste apartamento. O sr. Warren jamais deu importância a enfeites de Natal.

- Kaede... será que ele vai ficar bravo comigo?

- E se ficar, o que é que tem? Afinal de contas, é Natal!

- Isso mesmo, muito bem! – entusiasmou-se Rin, avaliando com olhar o espaço que as duas haviam reservado para a árvore. Ficava perto da janela maior, logo atrás do sofá.

Os entregadores bateram à porta e ela foi correndo abrir, ansiosa para ver a árvore. Tudo o que viu, porém foi um pacote volumoso e comprido. – Podem colocar ali, por favor – pediu aos homens, apontando para o local escolhido.

Rin e Kaede seguiram de perto os três entregadores e ficaram observando o trabalho deles. Com a eficiência proporcionada pela prática, eles trabalharam rapidamente, dali a quinze minutos a base já fora montada sobre um forro de lona, e a árvore, fixada e colocada a prumo. Faltava apenas cortar a cordinha que prendia os galhos.

Rin estava a ponto de sair dançando pela sala, de tanta alegria. Ah, Sesshoumaru vai adorar aquela árvore!

-Afastem-se um pouco, por favor- pediu o mais alto dos três sujeitos, empunhando um enorme alicate de corte.

A cordinha se rompeu como se fosse de manteiga e, finalmente livre do aperto, os galhos da árvore... mal se moveram.

Rin só faltou desmaiar, tal sua decepção. Que diabo de árvore de Natal magricela era aquela?

Quando pensou em reclamar com os entregadores, viu que eles já se encontravam de saída e que Kaede estava lhes dando uma gorjeta. Então, receosa de parecer mal-agradecida, disse à governanta:

- Muito bonita a nossa árvore, Kaede, você fez uma ótima escolha.

- Não tente me enganar, sua espertinha. Pensa que não estou vendo essa sua carinha de desapontamento? Mas não se preocupe, os galhos estão assim porque ficaram muito tempo amarrados. Daqui a mais ou menos uma hora estarão abertos.

- Ah que alívio! – exclamou Rin, batendo palmas como uma garotinha. – Pena que não tenhamos enfeites suficientes.

- Não tem problema, ainda faltam alguns dias para o Natal.

- Você tem razão, Sesshy e eu teremos tempo de comprar o que falta.

- Sane Kagura, eu estive pensando... – disse Kaede, e Rin tratou de prestar atenção. Percebera que, toda vez que a governanta usava essa expressão, era porque tinha algo de importante a dizer. Que idade teria Kaede? Cinqüenta, sessenta? Era uma mulher esguia, baixa, com braços um pouco magros mas que suportavam um bocado de trabalho pesado, e com os pés firmes no chão. Era muito segura de si e sempre dizia o que pensava, o que fazia com que Rin gostasse ainda mais dela. – Eu queria lhe pedir – prosseguiu a mulher – que, aconteça o que acontecer, você não saia nunca do lado do sr. Warren, está bem?

- Como assim, Kaede? O que está querendo dizer?

- Estou querendo dizer, minha filha, que você _faz bem _a ele. Que como você a seu lado, o sr. Warren vai ser mais feliz.

- Mas foi ele quem mandou me chamar, Kaede.

- Sei disso. Mas quero apenas que você faça o que lhe pedi, certo? – Kaede olhou para o relógio de pulso e exclamou: - Nossa, veja só que horas são! Se não correr, vou perder o meu ônibus.

A governanta saiu em direção à cozinha e dali a pouco voltou já de casaco, galocha e luvas. Usava a bolsa a tiracolo por cima do casaco, segurando-a firmemente de encontro à parte frontal do corpo. Uma trombadinha teria muita dificuldade para assaltá-la na rua.

Sentindo de repente uma aguda pontada na cabeça, Rin fechou os olhos. De onde lhe viera aquele golo na testa? Teria sido assaltada? Teria se descuidado de sua bolsa e...

Não, ela não tinha bolsa nem dinheiro nem identificação alguma. Tudo o que comprar no dia anterior havia sido com o dinheiro de Sesshoumaru, ao com o seu.

- Ai, meu Kami... – Sentindo-se dominada por uma intensa vertigem, Rin teve de se agarrar com força no encosto do sofá.

- O que foi, lindinha? O que está sentindo?

- Não foi nada, não...Acho que me entusiasmei demais com a decoração de Natal, só isso.

- Não, você não parece bem – contrapôs Kaede, levando a mão á alçada bolsa para tirá-la do ombro. – Posso muito bem tomar o ônibus do próximo horário.

- Não, Kaede, imagine, nem pensar. Vá pegar o seu ônibus e não se preocupe comigo, já lhe dei muito trabalho por hoje.

- Mas, lindinha, você esta pálida! Como posso deixá-la sozinha nesse estado?

- Já passou, Kaede, pode acreditar. Foi uma tontura de nada, e já passou. – Para provar o que dizia, Rin largou do encosto do sofá e se aproximou da governanta.

- Então sta bem. Mas é melhor você comer alguma coisa.

- Vou comer, pode ficar sossegada – garantiu Rin, acompanhado a outra até a porta. – Agora vá direto para casa, sua família a está esperando.

- Esta bem, Kagura, até amanhã.

-o-

Rin tinha muito o que fazer antes do retorno de Sesshoumaru, e a primeira providência teria de ser a de tomar um banho. Depois de toda a decoração que fizera naquela tarde, ela se sentia suada e suja de poeira.

Antes de sair da sala, porém, observou pela milésima ver a árvore de natal. Kaede tinha razão: os galhos estavam se abrindo cada vez mais.

Satisfeita, dirigiu-se para a suíte de Sesshoumaru. Fora ali que passara mais tempo ocupada em pendurar enfeites de fios de lâmpadas. Havia enfeitado todo o que pudera alcançar e, quando apagava a lâmpada do quarto e acendia as pequenas luzes faiscantes, o ambiente se enchia de vida, cor e movimento.

Enquanto trabalhava na decoração, Rin se perguntara qual seria a sensação de fazer amor em um quarto como aquele. Talvez não demorasse a descobrir, bastava persuadir Sesshoumaru a deixar de lado aquela historia de esperar pala noite de núpcias.

Ao abrir a porta do _closet, _ela contemplou a pilha de cabides novos que Kaede trouxera do supermercado. Devia ter primeiro arrumado as roupas e depois se ocupado com os enfeites de Natal, mas...

Rin escolheu um vestidinho preto para aquela noite, depois fechou a porta do _closet _e foi até o quarto de hóspedes apenas para apanhar roupas íntimas. O que pretendia era tomar um banho de imersão na gigantesca banheira de hidromassagem de Sesshoumaru.

Ao entrar pela primeira vez no maior banheiro que já vira na vida, Rin ficou encantada com a beleza e a sofisticação do ambiente. O piso de mármore branco fazia um maravilhoso contrate ressaltava o granito negro do quilométrico lavatório. As enormes toalhas eram espessas, alvas... divinas. Não havia nada em cima dos balcões, nem mesmo pertences pessoais normais como escovas, barbeador ou secador de cabelos.

Tudo isso, porém, deixou de interessar a Rin quando ela pousou o olhar naquela fantástica banheira. Ah, que maravilha seria Sesshoumaru e ela ali dentro juntinhos...

Rin abriu as torneiras, regulou a temperatura da água e se despiu. Não conseguiu, entretanto, esperar até que a banheira se enchesse, quando a água ainda nem chagara à metade, ela deslizou para o interior daquela que ainda lhe parecia uma pequena piscina.

À cabeceira da hidro havia um console repleto de botões e interruptores. Alguns deles controlavam os jatos de ágüe, outro ligava a música, havia ainda um interfone e, quem diria?, um telefone.

A água já chagara ao nível ideal, e Rin fechou as torneiras. Voltou-se então para o console: o que deveria ligar primeiro? Ah, sim, antes de mais nada, a música.

Musica clássica bem suave fez-se ouvir pelos alto-falantes escondidos em algum lugar. Rin então acinou o controle do primeiro jato, e a água da benheira se encheu de vida e movimento. Quando terminou de apertar interruptores e girar botões, ela havia sido transportada para um outro mundo. Todas as necessidades de seu corpo – à exceção de uma – estava sendo atendidas, com uma massagem deliciosa que eliminava dores e tensões musculares que ela nem sabia ter.

Rin então reparou em um apoio para a cabeça, de plástico inflável, semi-oculto por trás de um enorme frasco de óleo para banho. Apanhou-o, acomodou-o atrás da nuca e fechou os olhos.

Ah, que delícia... Se dependesse dela, não sairia dali nunca mais. O único detalhe capaz de tornar mais agradável aquele banho seria a companhia de Sesshoumaru ali a seu lado.

Como pudera ter tanta sorte? Talvez tivesse feito alguma coisa maravilhosa em uma vida passada.

A esse pensamento, sua mente foi invadida pela imagem de uma árvore de Natal. Não aquela lá da sala,nova, grande, verde e linda, e sim uma coisinha velha, torta e desbeiçada. Um arremedo de árvore que serviria melhor como lenha para lareira do que como suporte daqueles patéticos enfeitinhos feitos a mão. A visão, muito nítida, deixou-a triste, e Rin não sabia por quê. Tudo o que sabia é que ficara com pena da pobre dona daquela arvorezinha sem graça, enquanto ela, Kagura, ganhara de presente o mais belo espécime da floresta.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça para espantar a tristeza, aquele não era o momento de pensar em coisas desagradáveis.

A imagem que surgira em sua mente, porém, não desaparecera por completo. Um fragmento, uma pequena fotografia de superfície brilhante que pendia de um galhinho quase sem folhas, continuava a incomodá-la. Rin tentou distinguiu o rosto da foto, mas não obteve sucesso, e, finalmente, a água morna e borbulhante deixou-a em tal estado de sonolência que a imagem perturbadora acabou por se desvanecer no ar.

* * *

N.A.M

E ai pessoal? Puxa essa foi rápido, ne?

Acabei de acabar de escrever o capitulo. Na verdade eu to ansiosa pra escrever o restante também. Eu acabei de perceber que não me lembro muito bem da historia, depois te tanto tempo, então enquanto escrevo eu aproveito pra reler a historia!

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

Puxa o Sesshy tem que aprender uma lição, quem disse que é permitido ficar lendo o diário de uma garota! Vamos ele merece um castigo por isso! *sorriso malicioso*

Parece que a Rin finalmente ta recuperando a memória, isso não é ótimo? O que será que ta pra acontecer? Será que ela vai embora depois de tudo...?? huh.. a única coisa que posso afirmar (por que eu lembro dessa parte) e que ta vindo Hentai por ai...XD (eu devia dizer isso, ou não? ) então pessoalzinho menor de idade... tenha juízo a ler as cenas picantes.. XD~

AHHHHHH obrigada pra que me mandou review amo vcs!!! **Tamara, Meyllin, Kuchiki Rin, Rayssa Bezerra!!!!!**

BEIJO PARA TODO MUNDO E ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO!

p.s.: mandem review quero saber a o opinião de vcs! XD


	12. Perigo! muito próximos

-**Disclaimer** Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo XII – Perigo! muito próximos. **

**--o--**

A primeira coisa que Sesshoumaru viu foi a árvore. E se sentiu imediatamente transportado para os tempos de sua infância, para a alegria e ansiedade que precediam a chegada do Natal. Sua mãe enfeitava tudo em que conseguisse pôr as mãos, até a casinha do cachorro, já seu pai limitava a participar, de má vontade, da ceia e da abertura dos presentes.

Sim, o Natal já tivera significado na vida de Sesshoumaru. Ele se lembrava da comida deliciosa, da música que brotava de todos os cantos da casa... Os presentes começavam a aparecer uma semana antes do dia em que deveriam ser abertos, a manhã do dia de Natal, e, dentro os muitos a ele destinados, Sesshoumaru jamais deixava de encontrar algo de muito especial, como uma bicicleta ou um telescópio. Lembrava-se também da voz de sua mãe na hora da ceia, em meio a toda aquela alegria, dizendo à família: "Que bom que estamos aqui tão felizes e contentes, mas não vamos nos esquecer de brindar ao aniversariante"...

Fazia muito tempo que Sesshoumaru não se lembrava de nenhuma dessas coisas. Igualzinho ao pai, à medida que fora ficando mais velho, perdera cada vez mais o interesse pela festa de fim de ano.

O apartamento estava silencioso, e isso o deixou apreensivo. Kaede evidentemente já fora para casa, e, observando a sala com mais atenção, Sesshoumaru viu as lampadazinhas penduradas em volta dos batentes das portas e das esquadrias das janelas. É, pelo jeito Rin havia tido um bocado de trabalho.

Sesshoumaru entrou pelo corredor e, ao se aproximar do quarto, sentiu uma ansiedade, uma pressa... de ver Rin. Não havia como negar: seu coração disparava só de pensar em estar de novo na presença dela. Descobrira muita coisa a respeito de Rin naquela tarde, só não descobrira mais porque, quando se dera conta de estar lendo algo tão particular quanto um diário íntimo, fechara-o e o pusera de lado. O que já havia lido, porém, deixara-o atônito.

Fazia muito tempo que Rin se apaixonara por ele, na verdade, desde o primeiro dia em que fora trabalhar na empresa. Do motivo, Sesshoumaru não fazia a mínima idéia, pois jamais fora gentil nem atencioso com ela.

Havia algo ainda mais estranho no que Rin escrevera no diário a respeito dele. O homem que ela descrevera era mais bondoso, mais inteligente, mais forte e mais bonito do que Sesshoumaru jamais seria. E, apesar disso, outra das observações dela sobre ele eram absolutamente verdadeiras, frutos de uma percepção tão acurada que o deixara de boca aberta.

Rin não era alguém que se pudesse deixar de levar a sério. Era jovem inteligente, dona de uma profunda sabedoria e capaz de fazer observações muito precisas, isso tudo sem falar em seu extraordinário senso de humor. Mas, a despeito de todas essas qualidades, ela se havia ocultado sob o manto de uma pessoa comum, que mal era notada.

Sesshoumaru tinha quase certeza de que os problemas de Rin eram decorrentes do fato de ser irmão de Sango, Kagome e Kikyou. A pobre sucumbira sob a pesada carga de ser considerada a única da família a não ter obtido sucesso e fama internacionais.

O golpe que levara na cabeça com a estatueta de Cupido havia feito vir à tona a verdadeira Rin, a Rin que ela poderia ter sido, caso não se subestimasse daquela maneira.

Caminhando pelo corredor, Sesshoumaru viu que a porta de sua suíte estava fechada. O que encontraria à sua espera lá dentro? Tomando coragem, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Seu queixo caiu diante da miríade de pequenas luzes, a maioria delas piscando em azul, vermelho, verde e lilás, todas faiscando no quarto que, se não fosse por elas, estaria às escuras.

Rin não se achava ali, será que estaria brincando de esconde-esconde? Sesshoumaru foi até o _closet, _abriu-o e não encontrou ninguém. Como não acreditava que ela tivesse ido embora, foi procurar no último lugar que restava: o banheiro.

- Sesshy? – soou a voz dela lá dentro, assim que ele bateu à porta.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Pode entrar, a porta não está trancada.

- Você está decente?

- Claro que estou. Entre, vamos.

Ele girou a maçaneta devagar e entrou. Ali dentro a lâmpada também estava apagada, mas o ambiente se mostrava fracamente iluminado pela luz de velas.

Uma música clássica soava bem baixinho.

E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, um delicioso aroma de rosas se espalhava pelo ar.

Foi então que Sesshoumaru a viu deitada na banheira. Não lhe foi surpresa perceber que Rin não estava decente coisa nenhuma, ela não havia se preocupado sequer em semi-ocultar o próprio corpo com espuma de sabão ou com bolhas provocadas pelos jatos da hidro.

Jazia ali diante dos olhos dele, deitada sob a água cristalina, nua, linda, convidativa... Seus cabelos castanhos caíram em torno de uma almofada transparente que Sesshoumaru não se lembrava de já ter visto, e sua mão direita pendia languidamente da beirada da banheira.

Dizer que ele ficou excitadíssimo seria passar a anos-luz de distâncias da verdade. Sesshoumaru sentiu que a braguilha da sua calça estava a ponto de explodir. Esse fato, somado ao vapor da água que começava a lhe umedecer as roupas, provou-lhe uma vontade quase irresistível de tirá-las.

- E então? O que acha? – perguntou Rin em tom provocante. Como Sesshoumaru não foi capaz de oferecer resposta melhor do que um balbucio ininteligível, ela sorriu e acrescentou: - Ah, entendi.

- É que você está... está...

- Estou tomando banho, ora. O que tem isso demais?

- Mas...

- Ah, sesshy, deixe de ficar aí gaguejando como um bobo e venha até aqui.

Ele deu um passo hesitante em direção à banheira, incapaz de afastar os olhos da pele lisa do rosto e dos ombros de Rin, recoberta de gotículas de vapor.

Ela ergue a mão direita e, com o indicados, fez sinal para que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse mais.

- Mas, Kagura, eu...

- Mas perto, Sesshy, mais perto.

Ele deu mais um passo, que o levou quase junto à lateral da banheira. Agora conseguia enxergar melhor a esplêndida nudez de Rin, sobre cuja pele a luz das velas dançava e bruxuleava. O melhor seria sair correndo logo daquele banheiro, antes que acontecesse uma catástrofe.

- Kagura, acho que...

- Venha até aqui, vamos. Bem pertinho de mim.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou para ela, e, vendo-a erguer a cabeça em sua direção, percebeu que o que Rin queria era um beijo. Ah, ótimo. Um simples beijo ele seria capaz de lhe dar sem perder a cabeça e acabar cometendo alguma tolice.

Acontece que, em vez de um beijo na boca, o que recebeu de Rin foi um firme puxão na gravata.

Ela podia ser uma pequenina, e Sesshoumaru podia ser capaz de vencê-la em uma queda-de-braço com as _duas _mãos amarradas às costas, mas ele caiu. Caiu dentro da banheira espadanando água para todos os lados, assim como esta, de terno, gravata e sapatos. Caiu na água morna e nos braços de Rin.

Mas, depois de finalmente receber o beijo que ela lhe deu, depois de Rin ter puxado a mão dele para seu seio molhado e macio, Sesshoumaru se esqueceu do tombo que levara.

Isso até se lembrar do perigo que significava estar dentro da hidro junto com aquela irresistível nudez feminina.

- M-mas que diabo você pe-pensa que está fa-fazendo? –gaguejou ele por fim, tentando se livrar dos braços dela.

- Ora, querido, foi sem querer....

- Sem querer? Minha roupa está arruinada, sabia disso?

- E quem está se importando com essa porcaria de roupa?

- Pois fique sabendo que os meus sapatos são italianos, feito a mão por um velhinho que mora na Toscana!

- Para mim, seus sapatos poderia ter sido feitos até pelo Gepeto – retorquiu Rin. – São apenas sapatos. E você, vai me beijar ou vamos os dois ficar conversando sobre a alta moda italiana?

Sesshoumaru se apossou dos lábios dela, E acabou se rendendo.

Como não se renderia se Rin introduziu a língua em sua boca, provocando-o com movimentos sinuosos como o de uma serpente? Como não se renderia, sentindo o bico do seio dela enrijecer-se de encontro à palma de sua mão?

De repente Rin se afastou dele, fitando-o com um sorriso maroto.

- O que foi? – estranhou Sesshoumaru.

- Fique de pé, vamos.

- O quê?

- Fique de pé, estou dizendo – insistiu ela. – Eu ajudo. Segure-se nas beiradas da banheira e ponha os pés um a cada lado de mim. – inexplicavelmente ele conseguiu se levantar, as roupas escorrendo água, Rin também se levantou e ficou de pé diante dele. Sesshoumaru ia levar as mãos à sua cintura, mas ela o impediu.

- Fique aí quietinho, até eu mandar você se mexer.

Rin então fez um movimento circular com o indicador, ordenando-o que se virasse de costas, ele obedeceu. Ela lhe tirou o paletó encharcado, atirou-o no chão ao lado da hidro e fez com que Sesshoumaru se virasse novamente de frente para lhe tirar a gravata. Depois foi a vez da gotejante camisa de seda, que teve o mesmo destino do paletó.

As mãos de Rin se apoderaram da fivela do cinto dele, e Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir que ela a abrira. E, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e os olhos fechado, gemeu ainda mais longamente ao perceber que Rin começava a lhe descer o zíper da calça.

De repente, como quem acorda de um sonho, ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. E, abaixou a cabeça para fitar o rosto de Rin, segurou-a pelos braços e a impediu de continuar.

Jamais sentira tanta dificuldade para dizer alguma coisa, mas aquelas palavras tinha que ser ditas.

- Por favor, Kagura, essa não é uma boa idéia. É melhor você sair deste banheiro.

- Mas logo agora? Por quê?

- Não importa por quê. Saia, Kagura, por favor.

- Mas eu não quero sair, estou adorando isto aqui. Além do mais, não terminei o que estava fazendo.

- Deus do céu, Kagura, será que não entende? – a voz de Sesshoumaru tinha um tom de desespero. – Se você me tocar de novo, não vou ser capaz de resistir! Você entende isso?

- Entendo , sim.

- Então porque não sai daqui de uma vez?

- Bom, porque, para começar – declarou Rin coma maior calma deste mundo - , você está me segurando com tanta força que vai deixar manchas roxas nos meus braços. E, em segundo lugar, porque quero você.

- Mas não está me vendo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, largando dos braços dela. – Estou bem aqui na sua frente.

- Quero ver você _nu. _

- O quê? Mas não, Kagura, eu...

Rin fingiu que não ouvia e voltou a se ocupar com o zíper da calça dele, abrindo-o até o fim. Depois se abaixou, ficando de joelhos dentro da água, segurando a calça de Sesshoumaru pelos dois lados do cós e puxou-a para baixo.

Ele sentiu que sua masculinidade rígida e quente ficara, finalmente, livre da incômoda restrição da roupa apertada e molhada.

- Minha nossa... – disse Rin baixinho, em tom de admiração. Jamais, na historia da humanidade, duas palavras tão curtas haviam elevado o ego de um homem a tamanhas alturas. – E você queria esperar pela noite de núpcias... Que bobagem foi essa?

- Se-sei lá – balbuciou Sesshoumaru, imóvel e com a respiração suspensa.

Rin terminou de puxar a calça dele até embaixo sob a superfície da água, e Sesshoumaru ponderou que nunca se vira em uma situação mais ridícula do que aquela. Quem poderia imaginar um sujeito sério como ele, paralisado dentro de uma banheira com água pelos joelhos e a calça pelos tornozelos? Um homem rico e poderoso como ele, completamente dominado por uma garota com jeito de adolescente e a quem, pelo menos no memento, faltava um parafuso?

Rin segurou o membro dele com a mão direita, e Sesshoumaru voltou a perder a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos. Ela lhe acariciou a carne ardente e pulsante com a ponta da língua, e ele teve de se segurar no suporte de toalhas.

Ela então lhe envolveu o membro com os lábios.

E Sesshoumaru descobriu o significado da palavra _paraíso._

* * *

N.A.M

Uau! Esse foi o capitulo mais curto ta historia!

O restante do Hentai da no outro capitulo...

e prometo que ninguém vai ficar decepcionado, vcs já tiveram uma provinha do potencial desse dois juntos XD~

obrigada pra que mandou review amo vcs moças lindinhas!

**individua do mal, Tamara, Meyllin, queenrj!**

Talvez até a noite ou amanhã eu já poste o próximo capitulo, que já esta pronto! Então não vai demorar nadinha para nos encontramos novamente com mais senas picantes desse casal que todas nós adoramos e amos!

P.S.: deixe review eu tbm preciso ser feliz e que sabe chegamos a 100 reviews! XD~ sem falar que adoro a opinião de vc sempre dou boas risadas ou fico simplesmente com o coração palpitando de alegria!

BEIJÃO PRA TODAS ATÉ A PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!


	13. Brincadeiras inocentes!

-**Disclaimer **Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.**  
**

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo XIII – Brincadeiras inocentes! **

**--o--**

Rin sentiu que Sesshoumaru novamente a segurava pelos braços e a obrigava a se levanta. Ela não queria parar, sentira apenas um primeiro gostinho do que tanto desejara, e queria mais, muito mais.

Enquanto ele a puxava lentamente para cima, seu olhar deslizava por aquele esplêndido corpo masculino. Rin contemplava com avidez os nós de músculos do ventre plano e os pêlos escuros que recobria a pele de Sesshoumaru, desde a base da barriga até o alto do peito largo.

Ele lhe soltou os braços e começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos, depois, deslizando a mão por trás de sua nuca, fez com que inclinasse a cabeça para trás.

E então a beijou. Um beijo longo, louco, interminável. Com um único beijo, Sesshoumaru se apossou de Rin inteira, de sua boca, de seu corpo, de sua alma. Depois libertou-lhe os lábios e começou a beijar e a mordiscar a pele macia de seu pescoço. Ela sentiu que pertencia àquele homem, completa e irrefutavelmente, e faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz.

- Venha, saia da banheira – pediu ele, a voz rouca de desejo.

Enquanto Rin lhe atendia ao pedido, Sesshoumaru também saiu da hidro. Livrando-se da calça enroscada nos pés, tirou os sapatos e as maias e ficou, como ela, total e gloriosamente nu.

Depois apanhou uma daquelas imensas toalhas felpudas, envolveu o corpo de Rin com o tecido macio e começou a lhe enxugar as costas.

Ela segurou uma extremidade da toalha em cada mão, abriu os braços e, aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru, abraçou-o pela cintura. Com isso, sentiu a enorme ereção dele pressionar a base de seu ventre, enquanto ele continuava a lhe friccionar as costas com a toalha.

- Sesshy?

- Humm?

- Não quero que você me exugue.

- Ah, não?

- Não. O que quero é que faça amor comigo.

- Eu sei – murmurou ele, segurando-a de novo pelos braços e empurrando-a com delicadeza até encostá-la à parede. Depois de beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios, acrescentou: - Kagura, vamos parar com isso agora. _Temos _de parar.

- Mas por quê? Não consigo entender por quê!

- Porque... Porque é cedo demais.

- Cedo demais? Mas já faz uma eternidade que eu amo você!

- Sim, eu acredito, mas...

- E é melhor acreditar mesmo – retorquiu Rin, em um tom de voz misto de indignação e mágoa. – Tenho sonhando com você noite após noite, você está presente em todas as minhas fantasias... Só que não quero mais saber de sonhar, nem dormindo nem acordada, quero um Sesshoumaru de carne e osso, quero fazer amor com você, quero ser sua e que você seja meu. Quero....

- Pare, Kagura, pare com isso, por favor. As coisas não são assim tão simples.

- São, sim. Você é que gosta de complicá-las.

- Kagura, acredite em mim, por favor. Tenho minhas razões para agir dessa forma.

- Pois saiba que existe uma única razão para termos nos encontrado de novo, Sesshoumaru: é porque fomos feitos um para o outro. Será que você não vê? É o nosso destino, e tem a ver com tudo que há de correto, de bom e de importante.

Sesshoumaru fitou longamente aquele lindo rosto, lendo nos olhos de Rin a confusão que reinava em sua mente. O que Rin não conseguia entender era por que ele parecia tão determinado a _não _fazer amor com ela, já que ficara mais do que evidente que ambos desejavam a mesma coisa e com a mesma intensidade. Para Rin, aquilo não fazia o menor sentindo.

Ela lhe acariciou o rosto, e Sesshoumaru pressionou a face contra a palma de sua mão.

- Ah, Kagura... O que mais posso lhe dizer?

- Pois agora sou eu quem tem uma coisa para lhe dizer, seu grandão bobo. Sei que você queria esperar até a lua-de-mel, mas, se está com medo de me possuir, fique sabendo que já sou sua há muito tempo. E amo você, Sesshy. Eu _vejo _você. Não o vejo superficialmente, nem vejo apenas o que quero ver, eu o enxergo inteiro, por fora e por dentro. Nós dois nascemos para ficar juntos, somos _melhores _quando estamos juntos. Será que você não _sente _isso?

Por um longo momento, tudo o que Rin viu nos olhos dele foi desejo misturado com incerteza.

- Sinto, sim – murmurou Sesshoumaru por fim. – Quero você mais do que jamais quis qualquer outra pessoa ou qualquer coisa em minha vida, mas às vezes quere não basta.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – apressou-se ela a perguntar, sentindo um súbito aperto no coração.

- É melhor você se vestir – disse ele, ignorando-lhe a pergunta. – Vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Ah, eu não... – Rin interrompeu-se e levou a mão à cabeça, lá vinha novamente aquela vertigem sem motivo. Diante de seus olhos dançavam pequenos _flashes _de luzes brilhantes.

- Kagura?

Ela tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. Sentindo o chão lhe faltar sob os pés, estendeu a mão para se segurar em alguma coisa, mas, antes de alcançar um apoio, deu-se conta de que Sesshoumaru a pegara no colo e já a estava levando para fora do banheiro.

Amedrontada, sem entender o que estava lhe acontecendo, Rin apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Que estranha sensação de desmaio era aquela? Não parecia apenas uma conseqüência de decepção que ela acabara de sofrer, devia ser algum problema de saúde muito sério.

Sesshoumaru depositou-a cuidadosamente na cama, e Rin levou alguns instantes para perceber que aquelas luzes faiscantes, aquelas explosões de cores, eram de verdade, produzidas pelas lampadazinhas de Natal. E, por incrível que pareça, o piscar das luzes lhe proporcionava uma sensação extremamente agradável.

- Vou desligar essas benditas lâmpadas – declarou Sesshoumaru, fazendo menção de se afasta da cama.

- Não – disse ela, segurando-o pelo braço. – Não faça isso, deixe-as ligadas.

- Mas, Kagura, que susto você me deu... Ficou tão pálida que pensei que ia desmaiar.

- E quase desmaie mesmo. Mas agora já estou bem, e gosto de ver as luzes piscando.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta – garantiu Rin, puxando-o para si. – Agora venha, sente-se aqui perto de mim.

- Deixe-me primeiro ir vestir alguma coisa.

- Se quiser ir vá, mas não precisa se preocupar, que não vou abusar de você.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, e ela se sentiu novamente bem, feliz, quase eufórica.

- Mas que mal-estar foi esse que você teve? – perguntou ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Sei lá. Vai ver que foi efeito da pequena... Fustração que você me causou.

- Vamos, Kagura, pare com isso. Fale sério.

- Ah, você não sabia? – retorquiu Rin com um sorrisinho maroto. – Essas coisas podem mesmo acontecer. Afinal de contas, você estragou a minha festa.

- Será que é tão difícil esperar um pouco?

- Não é _tão _difícil, mas seria melhor não ter de esperar coisa nenhuma.

- Olhe, Kagura, não é que eu não queira fazer amor com...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Quer dizer, vi com meus próprios olhos o seu... entusiasmo, se é que você me entende.

- Sei.

- Poderia ter sido maravilhoso, Sesshy.

- É, poderia.

- E se nós... Quer dizer, em vez de fazer amor para valer, nós... só brincássemos?

- Brincássemos? Ah, sim, estou entendendo. _Aquelas _brincadeirinhas, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente – sorriu ela. – Com certeza não seríamos os primeiros.

- Nem os últimos – concordou Sesshoumaru.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Quanto mais penso nessa alternativa, mais me convenço de que é o melhor que temos a fazer.

- Sério? E por quê?

- Bem, para começar, existe o tal problema da compatibilidade. Quem sabe não acabo descobrindo que _não _sou tão louca por você quanto eu pensava?

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se arregalaram de horror.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, Kagura, nem brincando!

- Digo, sim. E digo mais: você vai ter de me fornecer uma prova da sua capacidade, bonitão.

- Verdade? – perguntou ele com um sorriso. Depois, baixando o olhar para a base do próprio ventre, acrescentou: - Será que ainda não lhe forneci... provas suficientes?

Rin caiu na risada.

- Fica tranqüilo, grandalhão, vi a_ enorme _evidência da sua capacidade bem diante dos meus olhos.

- Ah, e por falar em olhos... Para que tanta lâmpada colorida piscando por todos os lados?

- Por causa do Natal que está chegando, ora! Por quê, você não gosta?

- É, podemos dizer que elas, são, digamos... interessantes.

- Vamos, Sesshy, deixe disso, elas são _maravilhosas. _O que você não gosta é de novidades na sua casa, de mudanças na sua rotina.

- Parabéns, você me pegou – admitiu ele.- Não gosto mesmo de mudanças na minha rotina.

Rin sorriu, passou o braço pelo pescoço dele e puxou-o para si.

- Pois trate de ir se acostumando, bonitão – sussurrou.

O jeito como ela o beijou, com os lábios ansiosos, sedentos e selvagens, provocou em Sesshoumaru uma nova ereção. E, antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo, ele já se entregara completamente, fora derrotado pela beleza e sensualidade daquele irresistível corpo feminino.

Nada havia no mundo que Sesshoumaru mais desejasse do que estar com aquela mulher.

Sem separar seus lábios dos dela, ele se deitou ao lado de Rin, lá estavam os dois, nus e abraçados em meio àquele piscar de luzes e faiscar de cores. Um ambiente surrealista, mas perfeito, Rin merecia um cenário como aquele.

Ansiosa, ela o abraçou com mais força e arqueou o corpo ainda mais para junto dele. Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe um dos seios e acariciou delicadamente o bico enrijecido de desejo, Rin deixou escapar um gemido de prazer que parecia nunca mais acabar. E, quando ele baixou a cabeça e se apossou do bico do seio dela com os lábios, a sensação foi tão deliciosa que ela prendeu a respiração e, embora continuasse com a boca entreaberta, não foi capaz de emitir um único som.

Não seria difícil fazê-la desmaiar de prazer, pensou Sesshoumaru enquanto lhe acariciava com a língua o mamilo intumescido. Era tão delicada aquela linda criatura deitada ali na cama com ele, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que ela não tinha medo de enfrentar tudo o que estava por vir, e não queria que ele parasse.

Continuando a lhe sugar o bico do seio, Sesshoumaru deixou a mão deslizar para baixo, sobre o corpo de Rin, passando pelo vale sedoso do ventre, até que seus dedos atingiram o triângulo de pêlos macios que lhe escondiam o mais íntimo dos segredos.

Ansiosa pela carícia, ela arqueou a pélvis para cima.

- Sesshy, por favor...

- Calma... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru. – Não seja tão apressada... – foi quando sentiu a mão dela junto a sua, e por um momento pensou que teria de disputar com a própria Rin o direito de acariciá-la. Em vez disso, porém, ela deslizou a mão mais para baixo juntamente com a dele. Sesshoumaru posicionou a mão em cima da de Rin, com o dedo médio exatamente em cima do dedo médio dela. – Mostre-me –disse baixinho.

O delicado dedo feminino começou a se movimentar por baixo do dele, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, bem devagarinho...

Voltando a sugar-lhe o bico do seio, Sesshoumaru se deu conta de que estava em uma situação em que jamais estivera, encontrava-se na posição privilegiada de assistir à cena de uma mulher acariciando a si mesma. Ardia de vontade de ver o que a mãozinha de Rin estava fazendo lá embaixo, mas não queria parar de lhe proporcionar um prazer que, ele sabia, a enlouquecia. Decidiu que, pelo menos por algum tempo, o melhor era contar com a própria imaginação.

Rin abriu mais as pernas e seu dedo começou a se movimentar mais depressa. Sesshoumaru sentiu os batimentos cardíacos dela se acelerarem, e percebeu que sua própria pulsação também ficava mais rápida, no mesmo ritmo que a dela.

A tentação de olhar finalmente se tornou grande demais, e Sesshoumaru acabou erguendo a cabeça. Não agüentava mais, havia muito a ser visto.

Rin tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, seu rosto, pescoço e colo estavam vermelhos. Seu dedinho havia encontrado o ponto certo, a posição perfeita. Sesshoumaru imaginou que seria uma delícia ficar ali olhando até que ela chegasse ao clímax por si própria, mas havia a possibilidade de delícias ainda maiores.

Deslizando cada vez mais para os pés da cama, ele foi depositando beijos leves pela superfície do corpo de Rin, descendo cada vez mais .

- Sesshy?

- Humm? – fez ele, beijando-a delicadamente logo abaixo do umbigo.

- O que é que você vai fazer?

- Não sei. Ainda não decidi.

Ela gemeu e fechou as pernas, prendendo a própria mão nos recessos de seu morno triângulo.

- Sesshy?

- Humm?

- Por favor...

Ele continuou sua lenta jornada, cada vez mais para baixo. Entendera muito bem a súplica velada que Rin lhe fizera, uma súplica que não demoraria a ser atendida.

Mais um beijo, mais alguns centímetros vencidos, e Sesshoumaru afastou a mão dela para o lado. Seria ele quem assumiria dali por diante, seria ele a conduzi-la até o fim do caminho que levava ao ápice do prazer.

E, com a ponta da língua, Sesshoumaru começou a acariciar o ponto mais sensível da feminilidade de Rin, fazendo os mesmos movimentos lentos e deliberados que ela havia pouco lhe ensinara. A necessidade que ele sentia de chagar a seu próprio clímax atingira as raias do insuportável, e Rin ainda nem sequer o tocara.

Sesshoumaru fez primeiro movimentos longos, para cima e para baixo, usando toda a extensão de sua língua para saborear cada milímetro daquela carne quente e aflita. Depois, enrijecendo a ponta da língua, começou a desferir golpes mais curtos, precisos e cada vez mais rápidos, naquele ponto ideal que Rin antes encontrara com o próprio dedo.

Os gemidos dela eram cada vez mais altos, Rin contorcia-se, virava a cabeça de um lado para outro sobre o travesseiro... Tudo isso sem parar de sussurrar Sesshy, Sesshy, e de enroscar os dedos por entre os cabelos dele.

A vontade que Sesshoumaru sentia de possuí-la era uma agonia indescritível. Mais forte, porém, era sua vontade de lhe proporcionar todo o prazer que uma mulher é capaz de sentir.

Rin sentiu que ia explodir ou derreter ou ambas as coisas, em face da deliciosa tortura que ele lhe estava infligindo. O sonho de sua vida finalmente se tornava realidade, mas a realidade se revelava um milhão de vezes melhor do que o sonho. Em face da enormidade de todo aquele prazer, suas fantasias haviam sido pobres, limitadas e sem graça. Era como se ela tivesse passado anos contemplando a fotografia de um castelo e acreditando conhecê-lo muito bem, por fora e por dentro, e depois acabasse descobrindo que tudo o que conhecia era a fachada.

Sesshoumaru estava levando à loucura com as mãos e a língua. _Sesshoumaru estava fazendo amor com ela._

Rin aproximava-se do clímax. Tentou dizer isso a Sesshoumaru, mas suas palavras se perderam em meio aos gemidos que ela não conseguia reprimir. Então sentiu um espasmo na base do ventre, atirou a cabeça para trás, puxou ainda com mais força os cabelos dele...

E Sesshoumaru parou. Parou de acariciá-la com a língua e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Depois segurou-a pelos tornozelos e lhe ergueu as pernas até apoiá-las em seus próprios ombros.

Rin abriu os olhos e viu que ele a fitava. Aquele rosto masculino, normalmente sério e controlado, havia se transformado de forma impressionante, Sesshoumaru a fitava com o olhar de fera prestes a capturar a presa. Segurando na mão o membro rígido e pulsante ele chegou mais perto e tocou-a com a glande lisa e quente. E então, usando aquele novo instrumento de tortura, começou a fazer os mesmos movimentos vagarosos que o dedo de Rin e a língua dele próprio haviam feitos momentos antes.

Rin retorcia-se como louca, tentando freneticamente fazer com que ele a penetrasse, mas Sesshoumaru não permitia, continuando com aquela carícia quase insuportável.

Ela, porém, não teve de esperar muito. Sesshoumaru introduziu o membro em sua carne quente e úmida, mas apenas alguns poucos centímetros, depois segurou-a de novo pelos tornozelos.

Foi então que mergulhou por inteiro dentro dela, em uma única e longa arremetida. Rin deixou escapar um grito, agarrou o lençol com as duas mãos e sentiu que embarcara em uma viagem mágica para um lugar onde nunca estivera antes.

Os movimentos dele foram se tornando cada vez mais rápidos. Os gemidos e gritos dela, cada vez mais altos.

E então, pela segunda vez, Sesshoumaru parou. Estava inteirinho dentro dela, e Rin sabia que o clímax dele devia estar dolorosamente próximo, mesmo assim, ele parou.

Ela o fitou, o olhar de Sesshoumaru continuava fixo em seu rosto. Ele fez com que Rin abaixasse as pernas e as passasse em torno da cintura dele. Então, não deixando de olhar para ela nem por um segundo, avançou até ficar por cima, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Vamos, Kagura, agora – sussurrou, saindo de dentro dela e entrando de novo com um movimento rápido e violento.

Rin deixou escapar um grito alto ao se sentir dominada por espasmo após espasmo de um prazer quase impossível de suportar. O rosto de Sesshoumaru também se contorceu em uma expressão mista de delírio e alívio, os dentes cerrados para tentar, em vão, reprimir um gemido rouco.

E, durante toda aquela loucura, ele não fechara os olhos e não deixara de fitá-la nem por um instante.

A agonia terminara, os corpos dos dois relaxaram e, baixando a cabeça, Sesshoumaru a beijou carinhosamente nos lábios.

De fato, a realidade superara o sonho: aquele fora o momento mais fantástico da vida de Rin.

O homem que ela amava correspondia ao seu amor. Rin sabia disso com absoluta certeza, estava tudo ali nos olhos dele.

- Eu não lhe disse, meu amor? – ela sussurrou-lhe no ouvido quando Sesshoumaru deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. – É o destino.

* * *

N.A.M

Ai ai... eu tive tantos problemas pra escrever esse capitulo...

O Sesshy e tão.. tão.... ai ai... minha cabeça ta girando... eu tenho uma imaginação muito fértil... ta quente aqui ou e só minha impressão???

Espero que tenha gostado.. eu não vou comentar nada não, por que meus pensamentos tão muito pervos agora u.ú

Agradecimentos especiais às garotas lindas que me mandara reviews adoro saber a opinião de vcs sobre a estória!!! BEIJO NO CARAÇÃO DE VOCÊ!

**individua do mal, Hanari, Kuchiki Rin, , alucard, Nice Egan, NAMA, queenrj**

P.S.: deixem review eu gosto de saber o que minhas lindas leitoras estão achando ta estória! Então não esqueça de mim, por favor!

P.P.S: desculpem se houver erros de português ou se eu trocar os nomes, eu não estou com tempo pra revisar e sei que posso cometer muitos erros, mas e tudo acidental, ta??

BEIJO DESSA "BRUXA DE CONTOS DE FADAS" RSRSRSRS

Até o próximo capitulo!!!!


	14. Amanhecer

**-Disclaimer **Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.**  
-Disclaimer **Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a** Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo XIV – Amanhecer. **

**--o--**

Foi Kaede quem abriu a porta, exatamente como Hakudoushi esperava. Ele queria conversar com ela em particular antes de enfrentar Sesshoumaru e Rin.

- E então, como vão as coisas? – perguntou, entregando-lhe o casaco e as luvas.

- Não faço a menor idéia – disse ela. – Aqueles dois ainda não deram sinal de vida. – E então, inclinando-se na direção dele e semi-ocultando a boca com a mão, acrescentou em voz baixa: - Mas saiba que no quarto de hóspedes _ninguém _dormiu.

- É mesmo?

- Pode acreditar. E mais uma coisa: eles nem jantaram direito. Tudo o que encontrei foi uma embalagem vazia de queijo em cima da pia, e os biscoitos desapareceram do armário.

- Muito interessante...

- Só não sei é como essa história vai acabar, dr. Hakudoushi. Ela é um amor de garota, e é exatamente de quem ele precisa. Mas a coitada não vai passar a vida pensando que se chama Kagura, não é mesmo?

- Não, não vai.

- Mas se lembrará desse tempo que ficou aqui conosco, certo?

- Acho que sim, Kaede. Rin acabará recuperando a memória, talvez aos poucos, talvez tudo de uma vez. De uma forma ou de outra, nós estaremos aqui para ajudá-la.

- Então está bem. Doutor, por que não pega um cafezinho enquanto eu vou tentar acordar o sr. Warren?

Ele lhe deu um afetuoso tapinha no ombro e foi para a cozinha.

Os enfeites de Natal fizeram-no sorrir. Nossa, a árvore era enorme! E ainda não fora enfeitada, sinal de que sua proprietária tivera algo de muito interessante para fazer na noite anterior.

Hakudoushi serviu-se de café e voltou para a sala pensando na pesquisa que fizera sobre amnésia. Estava convencido de que Rin sairia ilesa daquele contratempo, pelo menos fisicamente. Nenhum dos artigos que ele lera citava qualquer seqüela preocupante. Já as conseqüências emocionais do acidente eram outra história, e tinham mais a ver com Sesshoumaru do que com Rin.

Sesshoumaru precisava dela muito mais do que podia imaginar. Rin seria a única pessoa capaz de romper as correntes que o prendiam, por sua própria vontade, àquela vida cinzenta de trabalho e preocupação, e sem alegria.

A melhor coisa que poderia acontecer seria Rin ir se lembrando pouco a pouco de seu passado, tendo Sesshoumaru a seu lado para suavizar o processo.

- Bom dia...

Hakudoushi voltou-se ao som da voz dela. Rin usava um quimono de seda azul, e tinha os cabelos desgrenhados.

- Você está com cara de quem está precisando de café – observou ele.

- Estou mesmo – murmurou ela com os olhos semicerrados, saindo em direção à cozinha. Vendo que Rin parecia ainda não ter acordado completamente, Hakudoushi foi atrás dela.

Enquanto Rin abria o armário para pegar a xícara, ele se encostou contra o balcão.

- Então, como está se sentindo?

- Cansada.

- E a cabeça, ainda dói?

- Só um pouquinho.

- Que bom.

Rin foi até a cafeteira e se serviu, só depois ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Mas ando tendo umas tonturas – disse finalmente.

- Como assim, tonturas?

- Não sei, é uma coisa esquisita... Não estou doente, sinto-me muito bem. Só que às vezes fica tudo escuro à minha frente e tenho a impressão de estar caindo de um precipício.

- Tem idéia do motivo dessas tonturas?

- Deve ter sido a pancada na cabeça, não?

- É provável – respondeu Hakudoushi.

Rin foi para a sala, levando sua xícara consigo. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, e o psiquiatra, que a seguira sentou-se à sua frente.

- Ah, Hakudoushi, minha vida mudou tanto... Nunca fui tão feliz. Mas, sabe... Está me acontecendo também uma outra coisa.

- O quê?

- Não sei se é porque passei tanto tempo longe daqui ou por outro motivo, mas tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos.

- Com quê?

- Ah, sei lá... Um apartamento, uma árvore de Natal....

- Você não os reconhece?

- Não – respondeu Rin. – Mas é engraçado, vejo essas coisas de forma tão nítida e detalhada como estou vendo você aqui na minha frente agora. E, a cada vez que sonho, acordo assustada, sem saber onde estou. Na noite passada, por exemplo, acordei umas cinco vezes.

- Não acho que isso seja algo com que se preocupar – declarou Hakudoushi. – Sejam o que forem esses sonhos, Kagura, você está a salvo. Está segura com pessoas que gostam muito de você.

- É, estou mesmo me sentindo segura – confirmou ela com um sorriso. – Ah, Hakudoushi, ele é... _maravilhoso! _

Hakudoushi ouviu o som de passos arrastados e se voltou no memento em que Sesshoumaru, de chinelos e roupão e com os cabelos tão desgrenhados quanto os de Rin, entrava na sala.

- Pelo jeito – disse o psiquiatra com um sorriso -, ele agora não está se sentindo tão maravilhoso assim.

O rosto de Rin se iluminou ao ver Sesshoumaru, e ali, diante dos olhos observadores do jovem psiquiatra, a mesma transformação ocorreu na expressão de Sesshoumaru ao vê-la. Desaparecera a eterna expressão fechada que lhe proporcionava um aparência envelhecida, e o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios era agora o de um garoto.

Sesshoumaru foi se servi de café e se reuniu a eles novamente na sala. Antes de se sentar, porém, passou por trás da cadeira de Rin, fez com que ela inclinasse a cabeça para trás e beijou-a na boca.

- Puxa – exclamou Sesshoumaru ao se sentar -, não acredito que estou atrasado de novo! Duas vezes em dois dias seguidos, é uma falha indesculpável.

- Como, atrasado? – surpreendeu-se Rin. – Você não está pretendendo ir trabalhar hoje, está?

- Ora, e por que não estaria?

- Sesshy, o nosso casamento é daqui a alguns dias, temos um milhão de coisas pra fazer!

- Ah, não, nós não... –Sesshoumaru calou-se e olhou para Hakudoushi. – Quer dizer, nós não precisamos de uma cerimônia complicada, com essa história de igreja e tudo mais. Na minha opinião, devemos nos casar só no civil e pronto.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou. prefiro passar o tempo com você depois da cerimônia, sem festa, sem aquela gente toda. Você e eu, só nós dois.

- Ah, meu amor, que idéia romântica! – exclamou ela com um largo sorriso. – Vamos fazer isso!

- Bem, então hoje você fica em casa terminando a decoração de Natal, está bem?

- Ah, não – protestou Rin com um muxoxo. – Não quero ficar em casa o dia inteiro. Quero sair, quero ir almoçar com você.

Ele mais uma vez olhou disfarçadamente para Hakudoushi, que, também disfarçadamente, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E onde a madame gostaria de ir almoçar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, esboçando uma reverência em direção a Rin.

- Ah, não sei... ouvi falar de um restaurante novo, inaugurado por trás _topmodels _que...

- Não! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi.

- Minha nossa! Por que não?

- A comida não é muito boa – disse Sesshoumaru.

- E os preços são muito altos – completou Hakudoushi.

- Ah, eu não sabia. E que tal o...

- Já sei! – interrompeu-a Hakudoushi. – Acho que você devem ir almoçar no Charlemagne, é um restaurante maravilhoso.

- Ótimo – concordou Rin, batendo palmas. – E depois podemos ir comprar os enfeites da árvore.

- Ah, mas eu não posso... – ia dizendo Sesshoumaru, mas Hakudoushi lhe deu um pontapé na canela por baixo da mesa. – Ai!

- O que foi? – perguntou Rin, assustada, vendo-lhe o rosto contraído de dor.

- Nada, ele queimou a língua com café – respondeu Hakudoushi, Olhando de cara feia para o amigo. – Sesshoumaru vai adorar ir fazer compras com você, Kagura. Você dois vão passar uma tarde muito agradável na cidade.

Sesshoumaru só faltou fuzilar o outro com o olhar, mas, quando se voltou para Rin, transformou-se na própria imagem de gentileza.

- Sim, é claro. Eu vou adorar.

- Então se apresse, meu amor – disse ela, levantando-se -, e vá trabalhar. Quero almoçar cedo, assim teremos mais tempo para as compras.

- O que você chama de cedo? – perguntou ele com uma expressão desconfiada.

- Que tal dez e meia?

- Não, que absurdo!

- Onze?

- Nem pensar.

- Onze e meia, então.

- Impossível.

- Quinze para o meio-dia e não se fala mais nisso!

- Está bem, madame, às suas ordens: quinze para o meio-dia.

Rin recompensou-o com um beijo, e Sesshoumaru lhe segurou o rosto com as duas mãos em um gesto de carinho.

Aquilo não era grande coisa, mas já era um bom começo, pensou Hakudoushi com um suspiro. Seu plano haveria de dar certo, tinha que dar.

-o-

Sesshoumaru desligou o celular e olhou para Hakudoushi, pensando na informação que acabara de receber. Enquanto ele estivera brincando de casinha com Rin, Narak Riverside se associara a um outro empresário para comprar a área que circulava o complexo industrial. E, ainda por cima, parecia que eles iriam conseguir uma alteração no zoneamento, deviam ter subornado algum funcionário corrupto da prefeitura. E, diante dessa nova situação, as Indústrias Warren poderiam ter um prejuízo de milhões de dólares.

- O que foi esse telefonema? – perguntou Hakudoushi.

- Um contrato de negócios que foi para o espaço – murmurou Sesshoumaru entre os dentes cerrados.

- Puxa, que pena... Mas tenho certeza de que você vai dar um jeito de resolver o problema.

- É tarde demais, Hakudoushi – disse Sesshoumaru, contemplando o movimento da rua pela janela do carro. – Agora não tem mais jeito.

- Como, não tem mais jeito? Não me diga que o mundo vai acabar só porque você passou dois dias sem ir ao escritório!

- Dois dias foram suficientes para a empresa perder um negócio da maior importância. E agora quem vai sofrer as conseqüências são os acionistas.

- Sei que não gosta de falar nesse assunto, mas por que diabo é você a única pessoa capaz de resolver esse tipo de problema na empresa?

- A empresa se chama Indústrias _Warren, _Hakudoushi. Acho que isso responde à sua pergunta.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru, não me venha com essa! Há pessoas competentíssimas trabalhando com você, só que você nunca delega responsabilidades a ninguém. E assim fica estressado porque não tem tempo para viver, e elas ficam frustradas porque você não as deixa mostrar do que são capazes.

- Ah, mas você não sabe...

- Não, Sesshoumaru, isso está certo. Ou você quem resolve tudo, ou ninguém resolve nada. E se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, já pensou nisso? Vai ser igualzinho a quando seu pai morreu, só que você não tem um filho pronto a assumir a empresa em seu lugar.

Sesshoumaru respeitava as opiniões do amigo e, no que dizia respeito à psiquiatria, confiava plenamente na sabedoria de Hakudoushi. Mas quem entendia de negócios era ele, Sesshoumaru, e apenas ele era capaz de entender a gravidade daquela situação.

- Tudo bem, vou pensar no assunto – disse, para encerrar a discussão. – Mas, nesse meio tempo, não posso me dar ao luxo de continuar com essa brincadeira com Rin.

- Brincadeira? Como, brincadeira?

- Olhe, Hakudoushi, tentei ser gentil e ajudar a moça, mas tenho maus limites. Você me garantiu que a essa altura ela já teria recuperado a memória. Por que isso não aconteceu?

- Porque estamos lidando com um ser _humano, _Sesshoumaru. E, quando se trata de mente humana, as coisas nem sempre correm como se espera.

Sim, Rin era um ser humano, pensou Sesshoumaru, um ser humano cheio de qualidades. Mas quando aquela história toda chegasse ao fim, ela voltaria para a sua vida normal, e ele também. A moça já virara o mundo dele de cabeça para baixo: continuar com aquela brincadeira de faz-de-conta poderia levá-lo a um desastre.

- Escute, Hakudoushi, preciso que você converse com Rin. Vá se encontrar com ela no restaurante, em meu lugar. Tenho certeza de que se você explicar o que...

- Posso saber do que diabos você está falando?

- Estou dizendo que sinto muito, mas acabou. Rin é uma ótima garota, mas eu não posso permitir que continue a atrapalhar meus negócios dessa maneira.

- Ah, não pode?! – exclamou Hakudoushi furioso. – E o que você pensa que a moça é, um cachorrinho que a gente não quer mais e joga fora?

- Pelo amor de Kami, Hakudoushi, não estou dizendo que vamos abandoná-la a coitada na esquina da Broadway com a Quinta Avenida. Acho apenas que devemos ajudá-la a voltar para a sua antiga vida.

- É isso o que você quer, não é mesmo? Que tudo volte a ser como era antes?

- É claro.

- Então, Sesshoumaru Warren, você não passa de um pobre-coitado.

- Ah, muito obrigada.

- Estou falando sério, está ouvindo? Gosto de você como se fosse meu irmão, mas se você fizer uma coisa dessas, Sesshoumaru, juro que...

- Que não vai gostar mais de mim?

- Para com isso, Sesshoumaru! Pensa por acaso que é melhor que os outros, que não precisa de afeto como todo mundo?

- Hakudoushi, é melhor pararmos com essa discussão antes que...

- Sesshoumaru, escute o que estou lhe dizendo: você precisa de Rin muito mais do que ela de você.

- O que foi, você enlouqueceu? Por acaso sou eu quem está sofrendo de amnésia?

- Ah, não? Então por que é que não consegue se lembrar do que significa viver a vida para valer? Por que é que não se lembra do homem que você já foi, um homem que eu admirava e respeitava?

Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

- Deixe dessa conversa, Hakudoushi, e vamos ao que interessa – retorquiu por fim. – Quando permiti que você me convencesse a participar dessa encenação, não concordei nem por um instante a continuar indefinidamente com ela. E chegou a hora de acabar com a brincadeira.

- Então vá você mesmo dizer isso a Rin, não conte comigo para isso.

- Mas eu já não lhe disse que não posso sair do escritório hoje? Que tenho problemas urgentíssimos a resolver?

Hakudoushi bateu no vidro que os separava do motorista no banco dianteiro do automóvel.

- Pois não, senhor – respondeu o rapaz pelo interfone.

- Pare o carro, Ban, por favor. Eu vou descer aqui mesmo.

- Hakudoushi, você não pode fazer isso comigo – protestou Sesshoumaru- O destino da empresa depende da minha presença lá hoje o dia todo.

Hakudoushi fitou-o diretamente nos olhos, depois desceu do carro e bateu a porta com toda a força.

Quando Ban reconduziu o veículo para o fluxo do tráfico, o primeiro pensamento de Sesshoumaru foi de ligar para Rin e desmarcar o encontro para o almoço. Mas então se lembrou de tê-la observado enquanto ela dormia toda enrodilhada como um gatinho, com uma expressão de felicidade no rostinho de anjo...

Ah, por que diabo dormira com ela? Sabia que não devia fazer isso, mas acabara não resistindo. Sua fraqueza terminara por lhe complicar terrivelmente a vida, e ele não tinha ninguém a quem culpar senão a si mesmo.

Por que fora se envolver com aquela moça? E, o que era pior, como iria conseguir esquecê-la?

-o-

Ah, que delícia estar ao ar livre! Caminhar pelo Park Avenue sob o sol suave de inverno, sentindo aquele ventinho frio no rosto... O Natal estava por toda parte, nas ruas enfeitadas, nas vitrines das lojas, no sorriso das crianças. Só que Rin já havia recebido seu presente, o presente mais lindo que alguém já ganhara no mundo.

Ela estava apaixonada, e era correspondida. E eles iriam se casar, só no civil, sem festa nem multidões, depois embarcariam em um tapete mágico e voariam para a mais espetacular lua-de-mel da historia da humanidade.

Um sujeito apressado chocou o ombro contra o de Rin, e então a fitou de cara fechada, como se a culpa tivesse sido dela. Mas Rin se limitou a sorrir, nada nesse mundo seria capaz de lhe tirar o bom humor. Ah, como a vida era boa...

Ao chegar à esquina, Rin esperou juntamente com os outros pedestres que o semáforo abrisse. Enquanto esperava, começou a se lembrar de como Sesshoumaru havia sido maravilhoso com ela a noite passada... E mais duas vezes naquela manhã. Aquele Sesshy... Quem diria? O jeito como a beijava, e o jeito como... Bem, era melhor deixar para pensar nisso mais tarde e prestar atenção por onde ia, senão acabaria sendo atropelada.

Rin não via a hora de se encontrar com Sesshoumaru, e estava também ansiosa para lhe contar a novidade. Recebera um telefonema da mão dele, aquela doçura de mulher, as duas haviam tido uma longa conversa, e Rin descobrira muitas coisas interessantes a respeito do homem que ela amava. A sra. Warren lhe falara sobre o senso de dever do filho, sobre seu esforço no trabalho, sobre as coisas que o deixavam feliz. A mão de Sesshoumaru também sugerira que Rin se encarregasse das providências para a lua-de-mel e que os dois fossem passá-la no Taiti, o lugar de que ele mais gostava no mundo.

Rin atravessou a rua correndo. Mais dois quarteirões e chegaria ao restaurante, onde Sesshoumaru estaria à sua espera. E então eles...

Tudo ficou escuro à sua frente, e dessa vez a tontura veio mais forte do que nunca. Rin conseguiu se apoiar no muro de um edifício, e só não caiu porque se segurou na grade.

Ela não havia ligado para mãe. Era esse o problema que a perturbava. Sua mãe estava sentada ao lado do telefone, morrendo de preocupação, esperando por seu telefonema... Como pudera se esquecer de ligar para a própria mãe?

Rin respirou fundo e sentiu que sua visão começava a clarear. O que havia de errado com ela? Até quando teria de suportar aquelas vertigens e aquelas horríveis sensações de desmaio?

Voltou para a parte central da calçada, deixando-se levar pela multidão que caminhava na mesma direção. Começou a procurar um telefone público, e finalmente encontrou um a meio quarteirão do restaurante. Mas quando introduziu o cartão no aparelho e se preparou para digitar o número, percebeu que não sabia mais para quem desejava ligar. Por mais que se esforçasse, não lhe veio à mente nenhum nome, nenhum rosto.

-o-

* * *

N.A.M

Ei finalmente temos mais um capitulo pronto!

Eu não posso acreditar que o Sesshy ta querendo abandonar a Rin, fala serio depois de tudo, será que ele vai ter coragem de deixá-la sozinha? e mais, parece que a Rin ta piorando, o que significa que não vai demorar pra ela recuperar a memória... como será que ela vai reagir?

E vcs minhas leitoras fieis que fazem meu coração tão feliz!! muitos beijos!

**Hanari, queenrj, Meyllin, carol yutaka, individua do mal, Tamara, Kuchiki Rin**

**Bom... não percam os próximos capítulos**

P.S: Gente eu tava começando a escrever -Uma noiva perfeita- mas ai eu percebi uma coisa... que pelo menos na primeira pagina.... e a cara da Bella.. e como se ela estivesse falando do Edward!!! (ta eu confesso do viciada em Twilight assim como sou viciada em Inuyasha e Harry Potter... XD)

pois bem, eu só queria saber se vcs leriam se eu colocasse o casal sendo EdwardxBella???? ou se preferem mesmo a RinxSesshy...

ta eu sei e uma decisão difícil afinal estamos falando do EDWARD e do SESSHOUMARU, eu não posso nem pensar nesse dois juntos na mesma sala... eu teria um enfarte!!!!

bom eu vou ler o livro – Uma noiva perfeita – e ver qual casal combina mais, depois (no próximo capitulo) eu dou a minha opinião sobre qual casal seria melhor para a historia...

mas mesmo assim eu gostaria de saber se vcs minhas lindas leitoras, vcs se importam ou não com a mudança dos personagens?! Não deixe de dar a opinião de vcs sobre isso.. ..

**XAU E BEIJOS DESSA FADA MADRINHA!!!!!!!!!!!! (fui provida XD)**


	15. Memórias

**-Disclaimer **Inuyasha pertence a **Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.**  
-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh** , eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.**  
**

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo XV – Memórias **

**--o--**

Rin sorriu para o garçom quando ele veio encher mais uma vez seu copo com água. Já passava do meio-dia, e Sesshoumaru estava atrasado. Mas não havia motivo para se preocupar, em uma cidade como aquela, muita coisa poderia ter acontecido para atrasá-lo: um telefonema, um congestionamento de trânsito...

Se não tivesse sido por aquele ataque de tontura, ela nem teria dado importância ao atraso de Sesshoumaru, mas dessa vez ficara seriamente abalada. Bem, fosse qual fosse o motivo das vertigens, ela não permitiria que aquilo lhe estragasse o bom humor.

Sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e pensar nos anos de felicidade que estavam por vir. Ao pensar em como Sesshoumaru e ela haviam de envelhecer juntos. E que aquele seria apenas o primeiro dos cinqüenta Natais que iriam comemorar um ao lado do outro...

Por falar nisso, como fora seu Natal do ano anterior? Lembranças fugidias passaram pela mente de Rin: um aroma aqui, uma imagem ali, mais nada de concreto. Nenhuma verdadeira recordação de nenhum dos Natais que já passara em sua vida.

Aquilo já estava começando a deixá-la apavorada. Ela devia ter tido um Natal. Devia tê-lo passado com pessoas de quem gostava. Ou talvez.. Ah, sim, só podia ser isso: ela passara seus Natais longe de Sesshoumaru, e era só por isso que não se lembrava deles.

E Sesshoumaru, por que estava demorando tanto? Rim olhou pela milésima vez para a porta do restaurante, mas as duas únicas pessoas que acabavam de entrar eram duas velhinhas muito parecidas, ambas com cabelos encaracolados e branquinhos. Pareciam irmãs...

Irmãos? Rin se lembrava vagamente de ter lido alguma coisa ou assistido a um filme sobre três irmãs, uma mais bonita e talentosa do que a outra. Ah, que bobagem, preocupando-se porque não conseguia se lembrar com clareza! O que havia de errado com ela naquele dia?

O som de uma risada vindo do outro lado do salão atraiu-lhe a atenção, era uma voz que Rin conhecia, que já ouvira diversas vezes antes. Ela se virou para observar as pessoas, mas não reconheceu ninguém. Também não se lembrava de nenhum dos detalhes do restaurante, mas naquela manhã dissera a Hakudoushi que já havia estado ali.

Como podia não se lembrar de um lugar daqueles? Tratava-se de um dos restaurantes mais finos de Manhattan e, segundo Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru almoçava ali pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Ah, talvez ela tivesse lido a respeito do Charlemagne em alguma revista, o melhor era parar de se preocupar com aquilo.

O garçom surgiu novamente diante dela.

- Quer fazer seu pedido agora, senhorita?

- O quê? Ah, sim... Acho que uma xícara de chá iria bem.

- Pois não. Com leite ou limão?

- Eu... Eu n-não sei.

O rapaz a fitou com um olhar compreensivo e lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

- Trarei os dois acompanhamentos e a senhorita escolhe, está bem? Voltou daqui a um minuto.

- Muito obrigada.

Ele saiu em direção à cozinha e Rin tentou se controlar para não entrar em pânico. _O que havia de errado com ela? _Por que não conseguia se lembrar sequer de como gostava de seu chá? E onde estava Sesshoumaru, que não chegava nunca?

Foi então que o viu entrando no salão do restaurante. Seu alívio foi tamanho que ela deixou escapar uma exclamação em voz alta, sem se incomodar com os olhares de surpresa dos ocupantes das outras mesas. Ah, Sesshoumaru finalmente chegara, não havia se esquecido dela...

Ele vinha passando por entra as mesas, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Rin Levantou-se, esforçando-se para resistir ao impulso de sair correndo e se atirar nos braços dele.

Ela estava ansiosa para vê-lo sorrir, para vê-lo dar aquele sorriso especial que lhe iluminava as feições. Quando Sesshoumaru a viu, porém, não lhe dirigiu mais que um aceno de cabeça.

- O que foi, querido? – perguntou Rim assim que ele chegou à mesa. – Algum problema?

- Problema? – repetiu Sesshoumaru, beijando-a rapidamente no rosto.

- Sim, problema – insistiu ela, percebendo que Sesshoumaru evitava fitá-la nos olhos.

Ele fingiu que não tinha ouvido e se sentou, apanhando o cardápio. Depois, vendo que ela permanecia de pé, chamou-a:

- Kagura?

- Humm?

- Sente-se, por favor.

Ela obedeceu, percebendo que as pessoas das outras mesas a observavam de novo. E então descobriu o motivo do comportamento retraído de Sesshoumaru: ele não gostava de dar demonstrações de afeto em público. Aquela era uma característica da personalidade dele que ela já conhecia, e que precisava respeitar.

Sesshoumaru abriu o cardápio, examinou-o rapidamente e fechou-o deixando-o de lado.

- Sesshy?

- O que foi?

- Você parece aborrecido.

- Pois é. Foi um problema que aconteceu na empresa.

- Não me diga! Alguém se machucou?

- Não, ninguém se machucou. Mas o valor das nossas ações na Bolsa foi parar lá embaixo.

- Puxa, que coisa...

- _"Puxa, que coisa" _ - repetiu Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso sardônico. – Acho que vou usar essa expressão como título do meu relatório aos acionistas... – Rin se sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada em pleno rosto, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. Sua intenção fora apenas a de oferecer uma palavra de apoio e simpatia, e Sesshoumaru lhe dera uma resposta cínica daquelas. – Ah, Kagura, desculpe-me – pediu ele, arrependendo-se de sua grosseria. – Eu não queria dizer aquilo.

- Tudo bem, querido, não tem importância.

- É que hoje fui apanhado de surpresa – justificou-se Sesshoumaru. – Não dei a devida atenção a um determinado negócio, e isso agora vai me custar um bocado de dor de cabeça. Não tive intenção de descontar em você.

- Não se preocupe com isso, já passou. Tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar uma solução para o problema. Mas primeiro vamos comer, ninguém consegue raciocinar direito de barriga vazia.

Pronto, pensou Rin, o brilho retornou aos olhos dele. E também o amor que Sesshoumaru sentia por ela. Aqueles ataques de mau humor não deviam ser levados a sério, afinal de contas, até mesmo as pessoas apaixonadas tinham seus bons e maus momentos.

O garçom veio trazer o chá que Rin pedia e perguntou a Sesshoumaru o que ele gostaria de tomar.

- Um uísque, por favor. Puro.

O rapaz se afastou em direção ao bar e Rin se serviu. E só depois dos primeiros goles do chá notou que o havia misturado com limão, e não com leite.

- Humm...

- O que foi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Por que esse sorriso?

- Nada, não. É o chá que está muito gostoso.

- Então, já escolheu o que quer comer?

Rin fez que sim com a cabeça. Nesse momento o garçom voltou com o copo de uísque, ocupando-se em seguida em anotar os pedidos. Assim que ficou de novo a sós com Sesshoumaru, ela apoiou a mão sobre a dele e perguntou:

- Gostaria de falar sobre o problema que aconteceu na empresa, querido?

- Não, não gostaria. Não quero estragar o nosso almoço.

- Podemos deixar para amanhã nossas comprar de Natal – declarou Rin. – Estou vendo que você precisa voltar para o escritório.

- Obrigada, Kagura. Era exatamente isso que eu ia lhe pedir.

- Pois é, eu já tinha adivinhado.

- Que bom.

- Ah, sabe, conversei com sua mãe pelo telefone hoje de manhã.

- Serio?

- Ela ficou triste porque você não estava em casa, queria lhe contar que ganhou no bingo ontem à noite. Um prêmio de quase mil dólares!

- Que ótimo... E que mais ela disse?

- Ah, sua mãe me contou muito coisa sobre a sua infância, querido. Contou que aos cinco anos você adorava brincar de caubói, e vivia correndo pela casa em um cavalinho de cabo de vassoura.

- ah, não... – fez Sesshoumaru, levando a mão à cabeça. – Mamãe não podia ter lhe contado uma bobagem dessas!

- Por que não? – surpreendeu-se Rin. – Achei tão engraçadinho... E a fiz prometer que, quando voltar do cruzeiro, vai me mostrar todas as fotografias de você bebê.

- Ah, meu Kami...

- O que vai acontecer, caso você não tenha se esquecido, depois de amanhã.

- O quê?

- Como, o quê? Sua mãe volta do Caribe depois de amanhã, querido. Vai chegar ao Aeroporto La Guardiã às oito e não sei quanto, eu anotei tudo direitinho.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e os apertou com os dedos, aquela notícia fora realmente a gota d´água. Mas, antes que Rim tivesse tempo de lhe perguntar porquê daquela reação, a comida chegou: o filé malpassado com batatas cozidas que ele pedira e o peito de frango com alface, tomate e maionese pedido por Rin.

Os dois começaram a comer, cada um distraído com os próprios pensamentos.

O súbito barulho de louça quebrando assustou Rin, e ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que sua xícara de chá se estilhaçara em mil pedaços. Mas como, se ela não se lembrava de tê-la pegado após o inicio da refeição? Como também não se lembrava de nenhum dos outros Natais de sua vida...

Sesshoumaru ficou mais assustado ainda ao observar o rosto dela. Rin ficara pálida como cera, e seus olhos estavam arregalados, pareciam terrivelmente confusa e apavorada.

Ele se ajoelhou a seu lado e apanhou do chão um dos cacos de porcelana, mas se esqueceu completamente da xícara quebrada quando ela olhou nos olhos dele. Deus do céu, como aquela criatura era desprotegida e vulnerável!

- Calma, Kagura, está tudo bem – murmurou Sesshoumaru, tomando-lhe carinhosamente a mão.

- M-mas...

- Não, não se preocupe. É por causa da pancada que você levou na cabeça. Parece que foi um pouco mais grave do que havíamos pensado.

- Tenho tido umas tonturas esquisitas a toda hora... E não consigo me lembrar de...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas tudo isso logo vai passar, pode acreditar em mim.

- Vai mesmo?

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e depositou o caco de porcelana na mesa, depois inclinou-se e beijou Rin delicadamente nos lábios.

- Vai, sim, eu juro. – sussurrou por fim.

Quando Sesshoumaru reassumiu seu assento, viu que ela estava visivelmente mais calma. Graças a Kami. Gostava dela, gostava muito, mas, com todos os seus compromissos de trabalho, não tinha disponibilidade para ajudá-la. Rin precisava de alguém que lhe fizesse companhia, que lhe desse atenção, porém, infelizmente, esse alguém não era ele. Sesshoumaru não tinha tempo de dar atenção nem à sua própria vida.

Isso não significava, contudo, que ele quisesse magoá-la. Não, de forma alguma, Rin se transformara em uma pessoa especial em sua vida, e esse era um fato que Sesshoumaru não podia negar. Mas ele não a amava, amor era uma coisa completamente diferente.

- Sesshy?

- Sim?

- Eu pretendia esperar para lhe contar, mas...

- O que foi?

Rin se inclinou em sua direção.

- Já organizei tudo para a nossa lua-de-mel – murmurou, em tom de segredo.

- Nossa... lua-de-mel?

- Isso mesmo – confirmou ela com um largo sorriso. – Já providenciei tudo: passagens, reservas, tudo mesmo. Você não vai precisar levantar uma palha.

- M-mas...

- Ela me pediu par não lhe dizer nada, só que eu não agüento guardar segredo. O lugar para onde vamos, que eu _não _vou lhe contar agora, foi idéia de sua mãe. Na verdade, o plano todo foi idéia dela. Sua mãe não é mesmo um amor?

- Ah, sim... – disse Sesshoumaru por entre os dentes. – Mamãe é uma gracinha.

_Mamãe e suas manipulações, pensou ele. Hakudoushi e suas idéias geniais. _Tudo corria bem em sua vida antes daquela maluquice toda, e agora ele não sabia como se safar daquela enrascada.

Àquela altura ele já devia estar de volta ao escritório. Já devia ter comunicado a Rin que estava tudo acabado, oferecido a ela um ombro para chorar e dado o fora dali.

Mas não podia lhe dizer nada, podia? Rin ficaria com o coração em pedaços, e isso Sesshoumaru não seria capaz de suportar. Que belo empresário "frio e calculista"... Não era de admirar que Narak Riverside tivesse ido procurar outra pessoa.

Mas, pensando bem, o que eram apenas mais alguns dias? Que mal havia em Rin ficar mais algum tempo na casa dele, desde que se limitasse a enfeitar a árvore de Natal? E a tomar seus banhos na banheira de hidromassagem?

Ah, que droga, seu pensamento se desviara na direção errada. Sesshoumaru ficou imediatamente excitado, como acontecia toda vez em que pensava nos acontecimentos da noite anterior e daquela manhã. Tivera de esperar até os trinta e um anos para descobrir que fazer amor podia ser uma coisa maravilhosa.

- Sesshy?

- Humm?

- Por que é que você está sorrindo?

- Ah, eu estava só me lembrando de hoje de manhã.

- Hoje de... Ah, entendi – disse Rin com um sorrisinho maroto – Da primeira vez ou da segunda?

- Das duas.

- Pos é – murmurou ela. – Eu também não consigo parar de pensar nisso. – Sesshoumaru levou à boca um pedaço de filé, e Rin espetou com o garfo uma rodela de tomate. – Escute, você tem mesmo que voltar para o escritório? – perguntou de repente. – Esse problema que precisa resolver não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Não, não pode. Mas também não sei de que vai me servir voltar ao escritório, já que não tenho cabeça para trabalhar. O que foi que você fez comigo, sua diabinha?

- _Eu? _Nada, ora. Só coloquei um pouco de tempero na sua vidinha sem graça.

Embora na realidade não tivesse nenhum motivo para isso, Sesshoumaru não resistiu e caiu na risada. Como podia rir, se tinha consciência de estar cavando para si mesmo um buraco cada vez mais fundo?

- Sesshoumaru?

O som feminino veio por trás dele. Rin ergueu os olhos e sorriu. Sesshoumaru ia se virar, mas a recém-chegada deu a volta pelo lado oposto da cadeira.

- Pos n... – O sorriso se congelou nos lábios dele. _Ah, não, meu Kami, não!. Ela não!. Não agora!._

- Como é que você vai, meu docinho de coco? – perguntou a mulher com a voz afetada, inclinando-se para ele e beijando-o em cada lado de seu rosto. – Que sorte a minha encontrá-lo aqui!

- Quem sabe po-possamos conversar mais ta-tarde, e...

- Conversar mais tarde? Como assim?! – exclamou ela agitando no ar um exemplar da revista _Atitudes, _com o maldito anúncio assinalado por um círculo feito com batom vermelho. – Você me fez voltar da Europa porque queria falar comigo, e agora eu não quero esperar nem mais um segundo.

- É que... – Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com uma expressão desesperada, tentando fazê-la entender que devia ir embora, que precisava fugir correndo dali. Era como se ela estivesse paralisada diante de um caminhão que se aproximava em alta velocidade, e ele não pudesse fazer nada para salvá-la.

- Então, querido? Não vai me apresentar à sua amiga?

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, esforçando-se para pensar em uma saída para aquela situação.

- Olhe, por que não marcamos um almoço para amnh...

A mulher, que ele não via havia anos voltou-se para Rin e lhe estendeu pomposamente a mão de unhas perfeitas manicuradas.

- Meu nome é Kagura Baskin, queridinha. Qual é o seu?

A expressão do rosto apavorado de Rin ficaria gravada a fogo na memória de Sesshoumaru para o resto de sua vida. Ela se voltou para ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Sesshy! – exclamou, com uma voz cujo tom já beirava a histeria.

- Calma, eu posso explicar tudo. É só você ficar calma.

- Mas eu não estou entendendo....

- Eu sei, eu sei, parece mesmo difícil de entender mais eu lhe juro que vai ficar tudo bem.

Rin fez que não com a cabeça e se levantou, depois se voltou para Kagura, com olhar de animalzinho assustando.

- Se você me der licença... É que tenho outro compromisso.

Então apanhou a sua bolsa e saiu em direção à porta do restaurante.

- _Rin, _espere!

Ela parou e se voltou para Sesshoumaru. E ali mesmo, de pé entre um grupo de quadro pessoas e uma mesa vazia, recuperou a memória. Ele viu nos olhos dela o que acontecera, e teve certeza ao observar que Rin tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ela se lembrou de quem era, e se lembrou de tudo o que fizera.

E, com um grito estrangulado que despedaçou o coração de Sesshoumaru, Rin Dobson lhe deu as costas e saiu correndo do restaurante.

* * *

-o-

N.A.M

Ok ela finalmente recuperou a memória! Fiquei com tanta peninha dela... a Kagura e realmente a pessoa mais inconveniente do mundo, odeio ela!!!!!!!! e o Sesshy o que será que vai fazer?

E agora vamos as novidades o próximo capitulo é o Ultimo!!! Depois vamos ter um pequeno epílogo e nossa historia finalmente chagara ao fim.

-o-

Enquanto isso eu tenho que dizer –Uma noiva perfeita- que seria a minha próxima adaptação o nosso herói não tem nada haver com o Sesshy, a diferença entre os dois e grande d mais.. realmente Edward Cullen ficaria bem melhor.

Pra que nunca leu o livro ou assistiu o filme "Crepúsculo" eu recomendo e realmente muito lindo e vcs tbm vão se apaixonaria pelos olhos âmbares do Ed! (tenho uma terrível queda por olhos dourados) e só procurar alguma comunidade Twilight no orkut q vcs vão acabar achando todos os livros e o filme, e só uma dica pra quem ainda não conhece!

-o-

Como eu não quero decepcionar os fãs de Sesshy e Rin, vou dar uma olhada nos meus livros e ver se encontro alguma historia que ficaria bem nesse casal maravilhosos que a gente tanto ama. (na verdade eu já estou com uma historia na cabeça mais tenho que achar o livro primeiro, tenho certeza que vcs vão gostar)

O próximo capitulo vai ficar só pro próximo final de semana. Então a te lá e muito beijos para vcs meninas!

**Rukia-hime, Meyllin, Tamara**


	16. Final Feliz

**-Disclaimer **Inuyasha pertence a** Rumiko-sense**, faço essa fic apenas por diversão.  
**-Disclaimer** Um Golpe de Cupido pertence a **Jo leigh**, eu fiz uma pequena adaptação apenas por diversão e por que gostei da historia.

* * *

**Um Golpe de Cupido**

**--o--**

**Capítulo XVI – Final Feliz **

**--o--**

Rin Dobson. Era isso que ela era. Apenas Rin Dobson.

Ela saiu correndo do restaurante, mal enxergando por onde ia por causa das lágrimas, e virou à esquerda na Park Avenue. O que desejava era desaparecer, o que esperava era que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e a engolisse para sempre.

Lembranças bombardeavam-lhe o cérebro de todos os lados. Sua mãe, Sango, Kagome e, naturalmente, Kikyou. O minúsculo apartamento, com sua triste arvorezinha de Natal. As fotografias de Sesshoumaru Warren. Malditas fossem aquelas fotografias e as fantasias idiotas que ela cultivara.

De todas as pessoas existentes no planeta, a última diante de quem ela gostaria de se humilhar era Sesshoumaru Warren. Rin sentiu-se arrepiar de horror ao pensar no que havia feito na presença dele. Ficou nua diante de Sesshoumaru! Fizera sexo com ele! Que vergonha, meu Kami, que vergonha!

Ela enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão e atravessou a rua, tentando pensar no que fazer. Devia estar parecendo uma louca, a julgar pelo modo como os transeuntes abriam espaço à sua passagem.

Decidiu esconder-se por algum tempo na entrada de um edifício abandonado, longe da visão de quem passava na rua, e, espremendo-se no cantinho do portal, deu finalmente vazão a um pranto convulso. Virando-se para a parede e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, chorou como jamais chorara na vida.

Aquilo tudo era um pesadelo, a pior coisa que lhe poderia ter acontecido. O que lhe dera na cabeça para pensar que era uma mulher sofisticada e vivida? Só rindo mesmo. O quê, aliás, era o que Sesshoumaru devia estar fazendo naquele momento: rindo dela e de sua inominável estupidez.

Como pudera ser tão idiota? Algo devia ter-lhe acontecido, Rin não sabia o quê, mas se lembrava de ter sido atendida em um hospital. E também de alguma coisa relacionada a uma estatueta de gesso.

Em relação aos dias anteriores, aquela era a única parte ainda nebulosa em sua mente. Do restante, ela se lembrava de forma dolorosamente nítida: havia beijado Sesshoumaru, o havia seduzido, planejado _seu casamento _com ele!

Rin abriu a bolsa, em busca de algo com que enxugar o rosto. Bem, pelo menos um de seus problemas estava resolvido: encontrou um pacotinho de lenço de papel. O que não encontrou foi dinheiro para pegar um táxi ou pelo menos um ônibus. Além dos lencinhos, tudo o que havia em sua bolsa era um cartão telefônico, um batom e duas passagens para o Taiti.

E agora? Ela podia ao menos dar um telefonema, mas para quem? Kikyou era a única pessoa de sua família que se encontrava na cidade, mas para ela Rin não queria ligar, que Kami a livrasse. Mesmo porque Kikyou ou não se encontraria em casa, ou, caso se encontrasse estaria dormindo. E, se por um milagre Rin conseguisse encontrá-la, ela a ajudaria com a maior má vontade e depois passaria o resto da vida lembrando-a daquilo o que tivesse feito. Não, não iria ligar para Kikyou.

E que outra opção lhe restava? Rin não tinha amigos de verdade. Em seu mundo de fantasia, seus amigos eram personagens literários, astros de cinema e cantores de _rock. _Ela jamais tivera espaço em sua vida para amigos de carne e osso.

O que fazer? Jamais conseguiria caminhar toda aquela distância até o Harlem, e, ainda por cima, estava tremendo de frio. Na próxima vez em que saísse correndo de um restaurante como uma louca, precisaria se lembrar ao menos de pegar seu casaco.

Completamente desorientada, Rin apoiou a testa na parede do edifício. Como se não bastasse toda aquela humilhação, ela estava realmente em palpos de aranha: não podia voltar para o trabalho, e tudo o que possuía eram alguns poucos dólares escondidos no apartamento, dentro da lata de farinha. Não tinha parentes a quem pudesse recorrer, e não tinha amigos. Como pudera se meter em uma situação daquelas?

- Rin?

Ela ficou imóvel ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado a pouca distância dali. Era a voz de Sesshoumaru, Ah, não, nem pensar, Rin não suportaria permitir que ele a visse naquele estado.

Desesperada, espremeu-se ainda mais no cantinho escuro do portal. Sesshoumaru passou na calçada em frente, porém não a viu, trazia alguma coisa na mão, mas Rin não conseguiu distinguir de que se tratava.

Passados alguns instantes, ela o ouviu gritar novamente o seu nome, em um tom de voz preocupado. Sesshoumaru devia estar com medo que uma doida como ela fizesse alguma loucura, como se atirar na frente de um táxi ou atravessar o Central Park sozinha à noite.

Sesshoumaru entrou de novo em seu campo de visão, e Rin viu que o que ele segurava na mão era o seu casaco esquecido no restaurante. Mais uma vez ele passou sem a ver, e prosseguiu caminhando pela calçada na mesma direção da qual viera antes.

Rin deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, graças aos céus conseguira esconder-se dele. Conseguira mais uma vez ficar invisível, ela que fora invisível a vida inteira. A esfuziante Kagura não teria conseguido deixar de ser vista, mas ela, a insignificante Rin, não tivera dificuldade para fingir que não existia.

Pegou o cartão telefônico de dentro da bolsa, saiu de seu esconderijo e recomeçou a caminhar, em busca de um telefone público. Acabara de se lembrar de uma pessoa para quem poderia ligar, uma pessoa que não deixaria de ajudá-la. Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi fora tão bom com ela no decorrer de tudo o que lhe acontecera, e com certeza a levaria para casa. Além disso, ele já sabia de toda a verdade, e Rin, que se sentia completamente exausta, não teria de se desgastar ainda mais dando-lhe explicações.

-o-

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para outro como um autômato, da cozinha para junto da árvore de Natal e vice-versa. Que fim levara Rin? Como ele pudera deixar as coisas chegarem àquele ponto?

A pobrezinha estava em algum lugar lá fora, sozinha e apavorada, tremendo de frio sem o casaco. E tudo por causa daquela mania que ele tina de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas, da mesma maneira, nos mesmos lugares, dias e horários. Tudo por causa daquela maldita rotina que ele tanto valorizava em sua vida.

Sim, porque se ele não tivesse o costume de freqüentar o Charlemagne às terças e sextas desde que assumira a empresa, se não se sentasse sempre à mesma mesa e sempre no mesmo horário Kagura Baskin não o teria encontrado no restaurante.

Como a vida era irônica... No exato instante em que a vira, Sesshoumaru havia finalmente se lembrado do porquê de seu rompimento com ela. Por mais boa moça que fosse, por mais sofisticada, culta e bem informada, Kagura era na verdade a criatura mais chata e enjoada que ele já conhecera. A idéia de passar o resto da vida ao lado dela era simplesmente absurda.

Sesshoumaru contemplou a árvore de Natal, de dimensões exageradas. Kagura Baskin jamais teria comprado algo daquele tamanho, o máximo trabalho a que se daria seria o de contratar um profissional para, com toda a _finesse _e bom gosto, encarregar-se da decoração do apartamento para festas. E jamais lhe passaria pela cabeça a idéia de encher o quarto dele de lampadazinhas coloridas e faiscantes.

Por falar em quarto... Rin também fizera ali coisas que jamais passariam pela cabeça de Kagura.

Kagura não teria virado o mundo dele de cabeça para baixo, não teria desviado sua atenção do trabalho. Teria feito tudo certinho: as festas certas, as obras de caridade certas... Sexo no sábado à noite, o _Times _no domingo de manhã. Não era exatamente isso o que Sesshoumaru queria?

E por quê, então, só pensar nessas coisas agora, ele sentia um arrepio de horror? Que droga!. A verdade era que, no momento em que Rin saíra correndo do restaurante, o mundo dele havia se paralisado. Sesshoumaru não queria nem imaginar o que significaria perdê-la para sempre.

Kaede, que tivera o bom senso de se manter a distância do patrão após ter ouvido um breve relado do que ocorrera no restaurante, veio da cozinha com uma xícara na mão.

- Não estou com vontade de tomar nada, obrigada.

- Deixe de conversa, sr. Warren, e beba de uma vez.

Observando a expressão do rosto dela e o tom de sua voz, Sesshoumaru logo viu que seria melhor não discutir, E, tomando um gole do conteúdo da xícara, percebeu que se tratava de café misturado com conhaque.

- Obrigada, Kaede. – disse por fim.

- Diga-me uma coisa, sr. Warren: por que diabo teve de levá-la justamente àquele restaurante?

- Como é que eu ia saber que Kagura iria aparecer lá justamente naquela hora?

A governanta o fitou com um olhar misto de raiva e pena.

- E que está esperando para ir atrás da pobrezinha?

- Ah, Kaede, se eu soubesse onde Rin está, já teria ido há muito tempo.

- Já tentou o apartamento dela?

- Tenho ligado para lá a cada dez minutos.

- Ora, essa! – exclamou a mulher, deixando escapara um suspiro de desânimo e impaciência ao mesmo tempo. – E acha mesmo que ela vai atender, sabendo que é o senhor quem está ligando?

- A, meu Kami... Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Vou mandar Ban tirar o carro da garagem – declarou Kaede, saindo em direção à cozinha.

O tilintar do telefone, porém, a deteve. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, que olhou para ela e finalmente se atirou em direção ao aparelho para atender à chamada.

- Rin? – perguntou, aflito.

Ninguém respondeu, mas Sesshoumaru ouviu ruídos ao fundo. O som de algo sendo arrastado, um chiado como o de uma chaleira com água fervendo...

- Ah, claro, eu gostaria muito. – Era a voz de Hakudoushi, abafada e distante, mas com certeza a voz de Hakudoushi.

- Alô? Alô? – insistiu Sesshoumaru, mas ainda sem resposta.

- Venha, Rin, sente-se aqui e termine o que estava me contando.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se invadido por um enorme alívio. Graças a Kami! Rin devia ter ligado para Hakudoushi, e os dois estavam em algum lugar, no apartamento dele, ou mais provavelmente no dela. O único mistério era por que Hakudoushi não falava com ele, e, pelo que parecia, deixara o telefone ligado de propósito, para que ele ouvisse a conversa.

- Pois é, Hakudoushi. – disse Rin -, não posso acreditar que fui fazer uma coisa dessas logo com ele.

- Como assim, _logo com ele? _

- É que... É que eu amo Sesshoumaru, Hakudoushi. Amo muito, amo de verdade. Mesmo agora, mesmo depois da bobagem que fiz, daquela idiotice que acabou estragando tudo.

- Mas você o ama sendo Rin ou sendo Kagura?

- Sendo Rin, é claro. Faz muito tempo que me apaixonei por Sesshoumaru. E ter passado esses dias com ele só fez piorar ainda mais a situação; Malditos sejam aquele anúncio imbecil e a minha imaginação idiota; Sesshoumaru deve pensar que sou louca de pedra. Não tenho o direito de amá-lo!

- E nunca lhe passou pela cabeça a possibilidade de Sesshoumaru também estar apaixonado por você?

- Ah, Hakudoushi, tenha dó. É de _mim _que estamos falando, não de Kagura.

- Mas será que não vê, minha querida? Você é _Kagura, _aquela Kagura maravilhosa em que se transformou depois da pancada na cabeça!

- Agora quem parece ter levado uma pancada na cabeça é você. Não sou Kagura maravilhosa coisa nenhuma, e você sabe disso.

- Ah, garota, como você está enganada... Você _sempre _foi essa Kagura , mas tinha medo de mostrar quem realmente era. E vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Rin: se Sesshoumaru tiver um pingo de cérebro dentro daquela cabeça dura, vai enxergar que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dele. E vai se casar com você.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Que história era aquela de casamento?

- Ah, Hakudoushi, você e esse seu enorme coração... Eu _vi _a verdadeira Kagura, lembra? Não pode haver no mundo duas pessoas mais diferentes do que nós duas.

- Eu sei, e dou graças aos céus por isso. Se você se parecesse com ela, pode acreditar que eu não estaria aqui agora.

Rin respondeu alguma coisa, mas sua voz parecia estar vindo de outro cômodo, e Sesshoumaru não conseguiu entender.

- Sesshoumaru – A voz de Hakudoushi, nítida e alta assustou-o.

- O quê? Sim, sou eu!

- Venha para cá agora mesmo.

- Mas onde é que você está?

- No apartamento dela, seu baka.

- Mas...

- Mas o quê? _Mas o quê, _seu cretino? Será que a sua estupidez é tamanha que vai deixar Rin sair da sua vida? Pense bem, homem de Deus, imagine-se dormindo toda noite ao lado dela, acordando toda manhã ao lado dela...

Sesshoumaru finalmente entendeu. E imaginou Rim em sua cama. Rin revolucionando a rotina ordeira e insípida de sua vida. Rin tendo os filhos dele.

- Hakudoushi, pelo amor de Kami, não a deixe sair daí!

- Vou fazer o que puder, mas acho melhor você se apressar.

Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone e saiu praticamente voando em direção à porta. Kaede já se achava de prontidão, com o sobretudo dele nas mãos.

- Ban está esperando lá embaixo – declarou ela. – Agora vá até lá e trate de fazer o que é certo, está me ouvindo?

- Vou tentar – murmurou ele.

- Vai tentar coisa nenhuma. Vai _fazer, _e estamos conversados.

Sesshoumaru ficou indeciso por alguns segundos, depois se inclinou e plantou um sonoro beijo na bochecha da governanta.

- Obrigada, Kaede. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Em meio segundo ele já saíra para o corredor e descia pelo elevador que, também graças a Kaede, já se encontrava à sua espera.

Rin, a mulher de sua vida. Quem poderia ter imaginado uma coisa dessas? Kami do céu, a mãe dele iria acabar com o estoque de fogos de artifício da cidade. E as duas _juntas, _então? Iriam infernizar cada um de seus dias até levá-lo à loucura.

Então, por que diabo ele estava sorrindo com aquela cara de bobo?

-o-

Rin terminou de tomar o chá e contemplou sua lamentável arvorezinha de Natal. A pobre-coitada finalmente entregara os pontos: tendo ficado alguns dias sem ser regada, acabara por secar e morrer. Igualzinho ao que acontecera com os sonhos de sua dona.

A despeito do que Hakudoushi lhe dissera, Rin não era tola a ponto de esperar um final feliz para sua patética história de amor. Sua experiência de vida lhe ensinara que não nascera para virar Cinderela à meia-noite, sua tendência era mais para virar abóbora.

Hakudoushi saiu do banheiro e sorriu para ela.

- E então, como está se sentindo?

- Assim, assim – respondeu Rin, dando de ombros.

- Vamos, garota, agüente firme – disse ele, apertando-lhe afetuosamente a mão.

- Estou tentando, Hakudoushi. Mas fico me lembrando do restaurante, daquela mulher entrando com a revista na mão, de todo mundo em volta olhando para mim, e...

- Escute, Rin, está na hora de parar com essa idéia fixa.

- Está bem, está bem. – rendeu-se ela, com um sorriso. – Não vou pensar mais nisso. Logo, logo estarei melhor, você vai ver. E você não precisa ficar aqui me paparicando, aposto que deve ter um milhão de coisas para fazer.

- O que é, está me mandando embora? Estou perfeitamente bem aqui, tomando esse seu chazinho gostoso.

Ela pegou a bolsa e de lá retirou as passagens de avião.

- Será que poderia devolver estas passagens para Sesshoumaru? Tenho certeza de que ele vai conseguir a restituição do dinheiro.

Hakudoushi sentou-se ao lado dela e abriu a capa de uma das passagens.

- Ora, vejam só... Taiti!

- Foi sugestão da mão dele. Ela disse que Sesshoumaru adora esse lugar.

- E adora mesmo. – confirmou Hakudoushi. – Mas acho que você deve guardá-las por mais algum tempo – acrescentou, depositando-as sobre a mesa.

- Mas que idéia! Já não basta o tempo que vou ter de trabalhar para devolver a ele o que gastei com aquelas roupas? Uns cem anos, no mínimo. Essas passagens são de primeira classe, Hakudoushi, custaram uma fortuna.

- Sei, sei.

- _Si, sei _– arremedou-o ela, em tom irônico. – Aposto que é isso que você diz a todos os seus pacientes antes de enfiá-los em uma camisa-de-força.

- Pronto, lá se vai minha carreira por água abaixo... Você acaba de descobrir meu maior segredo profissional.

- Engraçadinho. Sei muito bem da sua fama de melhor médico de loucos da cidade.

- Só da cidade? Sou o melhor da galáxia, minha querida...

Rin caiu na risada. E ela que imaginava que iria passar muito tempo sem ser capaz de rir!

- Hakudoushi, eu...

Rin foi interrompida por uma batida à porta. Seu coração disparou dentro do peito, ela olhou para Hakudoushi, depois para a porta, depois para Hakudoushi novamente.

- Como é, Rin? – perguntou ele com a maior calma deste mundo. – Vai ficar sentada aí ou vai abrir a porta de uma vez?

Ela se levantou, convencida de que não podia ser. Devia ser o senhorio, ou a sra. Erlich do apartamento ao lado. Não podia ser Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, não, é claro que não.

A despeito de sua convicção, Rin praticamente se atirou sobre a porta. Abriu-a, e sentiu que seu coração iria explodir.

- Rin... – murmurou ele. E, ao ouvir o tom em que Sesshoumaru dissera aquela única palavra, ao ver a expressão de seu rosto e contemplar o brilho que lhe cintilava nos olhos, ela percebeu que sua história iria, sim, ter um final feliz.

- E então, vocês dois aí? – intrometeu-se Hakudoushi. – Vão ficar muito tempo olhando um para o outro com essas caras de bobos ou vão se beijar?

Rin nem teve tempo de perceber como, mas, quando se deu conta, já se encontrava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, os lábios perdidos nos dele, enchendo os pulmões com o cheiro dele. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru estava ali abraçado com ela, e dessa vez não se tratava de um sonho nem de uma fantasia.

- Nós dois precisamos conversar – sussurrou ele finalmente, com a voz rouca.

- Bem – disse Hakudoushi, levantando-se e começando a vestir o casaco -, acho que chegou a minha hora de ir cuidar da vida.

- Ah, não, Hakudoushi – protestou Rin. – Você não precisa ir embora.

- Precisa, sim. – observou Sesshoumaru, olhando feio pra o amigo.

- Seu mal-agradecido – respondeu Hakudoushi com um suspiro.

- Vá de uma vez, criatura.

Hakudoushi não deu atenção à impaciência de Sesshoumaru e se aproximou calmamente de Rin, beijando-a no rosto.

- Não poderia ter acontecido a uma pessoa mais merecedora, minha querida. – disse-lhe com um sorriso. – Você é incrivelmente especial, sabia disso?

- Não sabia, não. Mas estou começando a acreditar. Obrigada, Hakudoushi.

E, dali a alguns instantes, Rin e Sesshoumaru se encontraram finalmente a sós.

- Desculpe-me, Rin, por favor. – murmurou ele. – Nem sei o que dizer para lhe pedir perdão.

- Pedir perdão _a mim? _Mas fui eu quem gastou o seu dinheiro como louca e atrapalhou toda a sua vida!

- É verdade. Mas eu não queria que você recuperasse a memória daquela forma tão dolorosa. Nunca imaginei que Kagura iria aparecer no restaurante de repente.

- Ah, sim... Kagura.

- Vamos, não se preocupe. No momento em que pus os olhos nela, percebi que aquele anúncio tinha sido um tremendo erro.

- É mesmo?

- Sim, é verdade. Só não percebi naquele momento é que já havia outra pessoa na minha vida.

- Outra pessoa?

Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e ela fechou os olhos, mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- Rin?

- Humm?

- Eu amo você, minha querida.

- Eu sei, amor da minha vida. Eu também amo você.

- Sabe, Rin, estive pensando e tive uma idéia... – disse Sesshoumaru bem devagar, com um brilho maroto nos olhos. E depois acrescentou de um só fôlego: - Por que não nos casamos só no civil, sem festa nem nada, e depois voamos para o Taiti para passar a lua-de-mel?

- Puxa, querido, que idéia original! Como é que conseguiu pensar numa coisa tão criativa?

O sorriso de Sesshoumaru se ampliou, e ele a abraçou com toda a ternura.

- Você tem consciência de que fez uma terrível revolução na rotina da minha vida, não tem?

- Tenho, sim – riu Rin. – E na minha opinião, era exatamente disso que você precisava. – Ouvindo nesse momento uma batida à porta, ela perguntou: - Quem será? Será que Hakudoushi esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Ele não se atreveria a voltar aqui agora – disse Sesshoumaru de cara feia. – Que eu saiba, Hakudoushi tem amor à própria pele.

Rin abriu a porta, mas não havia ninguém. No chão junto à soleira, porém, estava algo que o jovem psiquiatra lhes deixara de lembrança.

Uma estatueta de gesso, encardida e escalavrada, à qual faltavam os pés e um pedaço da asa. Cupido, o pequeno deus do amor.

Rim deixou escapar um suspiro, enquanto Sesshoumaru a abraçava pela cintura.

- Eu não lhe disse, meu amor? Foi o destino...

Sesshoumaru sorriu, pegou a estatueta e fechou a porta.

-o-

* * *

N.A.M

Oi povo!

Capitulo final! Espero ter agradado a todos! Não esqueçam que ainda **há um Epílogo!** Então a gente ainda se vê nessa mesma fic e nesse mesmo site! XD Depois de tanto sofrimento, - da Rin claro - , os dois finalmente estão juntos!! EBA!

Nada como um final feliz. Eu como uma boa vampirinha que sou – propaganda Twilight XD- vou contar um segredinho pra vcs, mas nada de ficar espalhando por ai! No epílogo – que é BEM curtinho – a gente fica sabendo mais sobre o suposto "casamento"... e do que os dois aprontam lá no Taiti... claro que não vou falar mas nada..

OBRIGADA!!!!! a vcs que sempre se lembram de mandar um review e fazer a minha vida mais vermelho-sangue! Ai..ai.. Amo vcs! Beijos

**Tamara, Meyllin, Hachi-chan 2, Lola, individua do mal, Kuchiki Rin, queenrj, Rukia-hime, kellygoth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

E tbm amo vcs que estão sempre acompanhando a historia, e dando ibope... XD

(se joga do penhasco)

* * *

N.A.M 

(-notas secretas; acesso permitido somente a -Youkais e Vampiros!-)

- Agora uma novidade... essa semana - ou mês- terá 4 novas Fics! -

E elas são: – Uma noiva perfeita (BellaxEdward) – O jardim encantado (RinxSesshy) – Armadilha do destino (RinxSesshy) – Fingindo Te Amar? (BellaxEdward)

Podem ler a resuminho no profile dar a opinião de vc! Cada um será postado de acordo com meu animo de espírito, então vcs tem que ser muito pacientes... XD


	17. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

_Dois meses depois..._

A sra. Rin Warren espremeu a loção bronzeadora na palma da mão e, antes que a deixasse pingar na areia, inclinou-se para Sesshoumaru e começou a lhe fazer uma longa e lenta massagem nas costas. (n.a.: ai se fosse eu *ç* G-sus meabana!)

Não existia na face da Terra, naquele momento, alguém mais feliz do que ela. Afinal de contas, estava casada com o homem mais carinhoso, mais atencioso, mais bonito, mais sensual, mais...

- Ai! – gemeu ele, mudando de posição. – Cuidado aí, querida...

Rin diminuiu a pressão das mãos, mas seu pensamento logo flutuou de novo para longe dali. Voltou a se lembrar de seu casamento, que ocorrera havia exatamente cinco dias.

Dizer que suas irmãs haviam ficado de queixo caído seria passar muito longe da verdade. Kikiou tomara tanta champanhe que ficara bêbada e desmaiara no toalete, Ban, o tal namoradinho dela, fugira com um dos garçons. Sango fizera mais um de seus costumeiros dramas, indignadíssima por não ter sido convidada para tocar a _ Marcha Nupcial_ na cerimônia. Kagome, porém, havia reagido muito bem, quer dizer, isso depois do choque inicial. Fora muito divertido convidar a família a se reunir sem que eles soubessem para quê, a mãe de Rin ficara furiosa com a filha, mas com o tempo haveria de se recuperar.

Hakudoushi ficara muito satisfeito ao ver a segurança de Rin diante da família, e dera muitas risadas observando a expressão de surpresa que os parentes dela tentavam a todo custo disfarçar. A certa altura, porém, sua atenção se desviara para uma das outras convidadas, uma linda ruivinha de rosto de anjo que começara a fitá-lo com o olhar mais doce deste mundo...

Todos haviam se divertido muito, dançando até de madrugada, bebendo demais, rindo demais e provocando um grande alvoroço no salão de Westminster Regent.

E a lua-de-mel, então, estava sendo simplesmente gloriosa. Durante o dia, os dois pombinhos nada mais faziam a não ser dormir até tarde, flutuar no azul maravilhoso do mar taitiano, experimentar deliciosos coquetéis de frutas e tomar intermináveis banhos de sol. E, à noite, entregavam-se ao sexo mais ardente que...

- Ah... Isso mesmo, querida, bem aí.... – gemeu Sesshoumaru, e Rin voltou a se concentrar na massagem. Queria fazer tudo o que pudesse para relaxar os músculos tensos do marido, o pobrezinho ainda andava muito estressado.

- Sesshy?

- Humm?

- Estive pensando... Nós bem que podíamos aproveitar a lua-de-mel para fazer um bebê, você não acha?

- Um b-bebê?! – exclamou ele, virando-se imediatamente de barriga para cima. – Mas faz apenas cinco dias que nos casamos!

- Ah, então você prefere esperar um pouco?

Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pelos ombros e a puxou para cima de seu corpo bronzeado.

- Só um pouco – disse com um sorriso. – É que há algumas coisas que quero fazer antes disso.

- É mesmo? Que coisas são essas?

- Paparicar você. Fazê-la feliz. E descobrir tudo o que puder a seu respeito.

- Por quê? – surpreendeu-se ela. – Você acha que ainda não me conhece?

- Tudo que sei com certeza é que você despertou em mim o maior amor que um homem pode sentir por uma mulher.

- Que, _eu?_ Não me venha com essa, bonitão. Quando você se apaixonou, não foi por mim, Rin, e sim pela falsa Kagura.

- Querida, nós já conversamos sobre isso em outras ocasiões – declarou Sesshoumaru com uma expressão séria. - , mas agora vamos deixar tudo claro de uma vez por todas. – E, fitando-a no fundo dos seus olhos, acrescentou: - É _você _que eu amo, Rin, a Rin que você sempre foi.

- Mas eu...

- Você jamais deixou de ser Rin nem por um instante, nunca se pareceu com a verdadeira Kagura, que Kami me livre. Kagura jamais seria capaz de fazer comigo o que você faz...

- É mesmo? – perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto. – E o que foi que eu fiz com você de tão especial?

- Você é muito assanhadinha, sabia disso?

- Quem, eu? Imagine...

- Eu não estava me referindo ao que você está pensando – prosseguiu Sesshoumaru, voltando a ficar sério. – O que eu queria dizer, e isso não é novidade, é que você virou meu mundinho sem graça de cabeça para baixo, e me ensinou o que é viver a vida de verdade.

- Sim, querido, tudo isso não é novidade para mim. Mas é tão bom ouvi-lo dizer essas coisas de novo...

- Mas espera um pouco, sua pretensiosa, eu também fiz algo de bom para você, não fiz?

Rin fitou-o com ternura e descansou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Você, meu amor, me fez descobrir quem eu era de verdade. E me deu tanta felicidade que acabei achando que ser Rin, e não Kagura, realmente valia a pena.

- É, eu sou mesmo bom nisso.

- Nisso e em outras coisas – sussurrou ela em tom malicioso acariciando-lhe o abdome com movimentos significativos.

- O quê? Agora? Aqui?

- A praia está completamente deserta – declarou Rin, pondo-se de pé e puxando Sesshoumaru pelas mãos para que se levantasse também. – Podemos fingir que sou a sobrevivente de um naufrágio, e que você é um selvagem da floresta que foi criado pelos lobos, e...

- Rin, tenha dó...

- Ah, vamos lá! Vai ser divertido!

- Está bem, está bem – ele se rendeu por fim.

- Eu amo você, Sesshoumaru Warren – sussurrou Rin, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

- Sesshoumaru Warren? Que Sesshoumaru Warren é esse? Sou o perigoso Youkai que vivia sozinho na minha linda ilha deserta, até que ontem à noite uma terrível tempestade...

****

* * *

****

ahsuhasua morri de rir com esse finalzinho! *O*

quem gostou levanta a mão!!!!!

Puxa eu to emocionada, e confesso to morrendo de inveja da Rin... puxa eu queria mesmo esta no lugar dessa garota!

Mas enfim, esse e definitivamente o ultimo capitulo! Vou sentir falta da estória, é uma das minhas preferidas, mas tudo que e doce sempre acaba, neh?

Tenho muito a agradecer a todos que me deixaram reviews, amos vocês de montão!!!!!!!!!

**Rukia-hime, Hanari, Graziela Leon, queenrj, Kuchiki Rin, Meyllin, individua do mal, Nami-chan vampire**

E aqui fica minha despedida! Amo todas vocês, perdão pela demora, é espero ver você em breve em outras estórias, combinado?

Beijocas! Xau.... (eu odeio despedidas... chorando no cantinho)

**FIM**


End file.
